The Song of Builders
by jojobevco
Summary: During a fight with a dragon, Head Auror Harry Potter and a few others are transported to another world. Years later, Westeros and Essos are a little smarter and a little more honorable. The players of the Game of Thrones become pawns when the Builders raise their fist and strike. This is the Song of Builders, a song millennia in the making. Story starts at the end of "Baelor."
1. The Baelor Contingency

**Disclaimer: I own neither Game of Thrones nor Harry Potter.**

**AN: Welcome to my latest creation, rest assured that I will continue with the old ones shortly, and they are not abandoned. These past few years have been very busy for me, but are finally slowing down next month.**

**The events of this chapter take place during the episode "Baelor"**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Prologue: All is Well, My Ass!**

**October 31, 20XX**

**Entrance Hall**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**

Chief Auror Harry James Potter, Chosen Defeater of Voldemort, Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, and unbeknownst to all but a few, Master of Death, was having a very, very bad day. Of course, every Halloween was a bad day. Parents murdered, troll in dungeons, Chamber of Secrets opened, Sirius invades, Goblet of Fire, etc. He and Master Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin were currently trapped inside the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, with a freakin' dragon. No one had any idea how it got in. As the professors were busy securing moving the students away from the Great Hall, where dinner had been in full swing, Harry and Tonks were putting up a less than successful delaying action. As Harry held a shield against the dragon fire, Tonks was firing shards of rock at the dragon, unfortunately doing nothing except pissing it off. The Dragon blew fire at Tonks as she dodged, burning the door to Filch's Office to a crisp.

Harry swore, "Fuck all! Screw it Tonks, I'm ending this! Shield!" For an instant Harry was ashamed for cursing, he does image to maintain and all, before shrugging it off.

Tonks's shield snapped in place in front of Harry's as he released it and quietly whispered, _"Deathstick." _The Elder Wand, shot into his left hand, "Tonks, Drop the shield on my count. 3-2-1-Now!" The shield dropped just as the Dragon was breathing, and golden lights shot out of Harry's wands. A few things happened in a few short seconds. The spell met the dragon's fire causing a massive magical reaction. Harry's Holly and Phoenix Feather wand shattered into pieces, sending parts of molten phoenix feather blowing though the room, and leaving parts of his wand embedded in his hand. The dragon was blasted back against the main doors to the school as a tidal wave of magic washed over Harry and Tonks, leaving nothing but scorch marks in their place.

**Chapter 1**

**The Baelor Contingency**

**298 AL**

**Exterior**

**The Sept of Baelor**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

The sun was high in the sky as Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King (disputed), and Lord of Winterfell was dragged from the black cells to the Sept of Baelor. He was dragged into the square, smelling the city which smelled only slightly better than his cell. As he looked toward the statue of Baelor Targaryen he saw Arya kneeling and speaking to a man with wild black hair and a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Eddard breathed a sigh of relief. Harry would take care of this.

Across the plaza, Harry was trying to reason with a hysterical Arya Stark, a task he did not enjoy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before saying firmly, "Arya, I will take care of your father. I will rescue him and your sister, but first I need to get you safe." He tapped a finger on Arya' head, watching as she turned invisible under a disillusionment charm and pressed a coin into her hands. "This will take you back to Winterfell. Now, say your words."

Arya took a deep breath, knowing that Harry would take care of it and whispered, "Winter is Coming."

Harry felt the telltale woosh of a portkey and ran back toward the steps where Ned started speaking Harry smirked and nodded, giving Ned a brief pause and causing him to ad lib his lines.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you, in the sight of gods and men. To tell you, that I hold true to the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to defend and protect his children, however Joffrey Baratheon is not his son. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the product of incest between Cerci Lannister and Jamie Lannister. He is not and never should be Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Everyone, in the crowd, and on the platform was dumbfounded. For those in the crowd, this was unthinkable. For those on the platform, well, Joffrey was in shock, Cerci looked faint, Sansa looked vaguely disgusted at Joffrey, the Kingsguard looked nonplussed, and poor Pycelle was so far off script that all he could do was say his line.

"As we sin…so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes (which led the crowd to ask, "What crimes?") in the sight of gods and men (again, louder the crowd was asking, "What crimes?"). The gods are just, but Beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace."

The crowd began shouting such things as, "He's not a traitor, he's a hero!" and "Joffrey the Bastard!"

Harry noted the collapsing situation and rushed up to the stage as he heard the extremely whiny voice of "King" Joffrey "Baratheon" declaring rather unimaginatively and still on script, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile and My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father, but they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

Well, crap. The crowd was enraged, charging

Harry reached into his cloak pocket and grabbed a small circular stone, engraved with a grouping of runes and the letters "WWW." He whispered, "Activate."

The next minute flew by. Harry remembered the Decoy Detonators going off, covering the entire area in a thick smoke, but the rest was a blur as he raced up the steps behind Ser Ilyn, grabbing Ice from his hands and cleaving the man in two, before holding the sword in his left hand. He then waved his right hand, delicately cutting Ned's bindings and handed him the sword as he reached out with the right again, blasting back the guards restraining Sansa and summoning her towards him. She flew into his arms as he grabbed Ned's shoulder and turned on his heel.

**Moments Later**

**Somewhere south of Lhazar, Essos**

Harry felt the warm wind whipping around his face and opens his eyes.

"Well, this isn't Winterfell."

Ned, who was using Ice as a walking stick, sighed, "Obviously."

They heard sobbing in the distance and moved toward it. About a hundred feet away, they found, "Arya?"

"Father?"

Arya turned to Harry, "Harry, you said this would take me to Winterfell."

"I know, and it should have. There is something in the air here. Someone is using dark magic, extremely dark magic."

"Why did that pull us here?"

Harry pinched is brow as he carefully explained, "There is not a lot of magic in the world, Ned, so something like this throws everything, off balance. It is rather annoying."

Ned asked, "So what do we do?"

"We find the source, and we stop it."

Harry slowly turned around, before deciding on a direction, "That way."

A short time later, they arrived at the edge of what appeared to be a dwindling Dothraki camp. A large group was slowly moving off as a smaller group seemed to stay. They crouched down and looked around. A number of small tents surrounded a great tent that seemed to have black wisps of…something…flying around it.

Harry chuckled, "Well, if I had to guess, it would be the tent in the center. Stay here, I'll handle this." After conjuring some basic supplies and pulling some foodstuffs out of a bottomless moleskin pouch, Harry started walking toward the tent in his full magical regalia, the Cloak of Invisibility billowing behind him. The Resurrection Stone caught the sunlight and glinted on his hand, where it sat as a ring. Finally, he held the Elder Wand in his hand. As he approached the group, people looked over curiously, warriors grabbed their weapons, and then he saw Ser Jorah Mormont approach.

"Ser Jorah!"

"Lord Harry!" Mormont approached and bowed.

They then shook hands, "Report, Ser Jorah."

"Three days ago the Khalasar attacked Lhazar, a country of sheep and goat herders. There was a disagreement between Khal Drogo and one of his warriors, and Drogo was injured. Daenerys Targaryen enlisted the services of a Lhazareen Godswife by the name of Mirri Maz Durr to treat Drogo's wounds. Over time, the wounds became infected, and the outcome looked grim. Targaryen authorized the Godswife to use Blood Magic to save Drogo. Just before you got here, she went into labor, the midwives refused to deliver due to the 'curse' she had. I left her with the Godswife."

Harry blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So let me get this straight, our little queen decided to hire a woman from a town her husband just sacked to treat his wounds. Is she an idiot?"

"It appears that she placed too much faith in her."

"And then you left a pregnant woman with her. Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I tried," Jorah held up the mirror, "But I was unable to reach you."

"Probably the same interference that brought me here."

Harry gripped Ser Jorah's shoulder and walked into the tent. As he did, he felt the oppression of death and dark magic around him. He intoned, _"Expecto Patronum,"_ A white stag drove forward, driving the dead from the tent. Mirri Maz Durr looked over in shock, "Who are you?"

Harry smirked in his best approximation of an evil smirk, "I am the Master of Death," He then fired off a _stupefy _at the, for all intents and purposes Dark Witch. Harry examined Khal Drogo. Harry discovered his soul had been removed; like the kiss of a dementor, it was too late for him. Harry then turned to Daenerys Targaryen. There was an aura of dark magic around her womb, twisting the child within into something horrible. Harry knew he had to do something quickly, but first, he had to speak with this very special kind of fool. Mouth set into a grim line, he walked up and touched his forehead to hers.

Harry found himself, oddly in the tent again, however, there were no dark spirits here, no furniture, just himself and a naked Daenerys. Harry quickly imagined a regal set of robes and chuckled, "For most, when they come here, their first thought is to call clothes."

"Who are you?"

"That is a wonderful question, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Your Name, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea. Or as I would call you, Daenerys the Fool. How much of an idiot do you have to be in order to trust someone whose town you were in the middle of sacking to save the man in charge of sacking it? Mirri Maz Durr manipulated you, poisoned your husband, killed his prized horse, and is currently killing your 'stallion who _might_ mount the world.'"

"She is _what!?_"

Harry continued, ignoring the question, "As for who I am, I am Harry Potter. For your purposes I am Master of Death and your only hope," Harry smiled at an inside joke. "The Dark Witch has stolen your husband's soul, his very essence; He is now less than even a Wight. However, I can still save your child."

Daenerys looked at him suspiciously, "And how do I know you are telling the truth."

"We are inside your mind. Search within yourself and you will find the truth."

Daenerys closed her eyes and felt Rhaego's pain. She whispered, "It's true." Then she turned to Harry, "Can you save him?"

Harry could and would. However, he had a second thought, in his many years in this world, he had learned about politics and about backstabbers. Harry was still a good person, but his 'saving people thing' had been tempered by a negative world view. He evoked his Slytherin side, and decided to take advantage of a situation. "I can and I will, but in return, I expect the absolute and unquestioning loyalty of you and your line. Do you agree?" Inside, Harry chuckled at his inside joke.

Daenerys weighed the options, basically her son's life for her own. With her husband dead and son to be shortly, she would be nothing anyway. She could feel her kingdom slipping from her grip. She looked Harry in the eye and saw, somehow, a good man. "I agree." With her words a cord flew from her heart to Harry's.

Harry smiled and said, "It is done." He then vanished from Daenerys's mind, entering the waking world. Harry held out his hands; Elder Wand in his right and Resurrection Stone on his left. He started pulling the magic out of Daenerys, filtering out the dark magic through the Resurrection Stone and firing the light magic back into her. As he did, his Cloak of Invisibility started glowing white.

Over the years, Harry had never quite figured out how the whole 'Master of Death' thing worked, unfortunately, there was no job orientation. However, during his years in this world, he had discovered that he had a masterful, overriding, control over the raw magic used by the magic users here. He was like a sculptor, chiseling marble to his image, it was amazing and terrifying.

After a few minutes, the process was complete, the tent, previously holding the darkest of spirits, now almost sang with joy. Harry called out, "Ser Jorah."

Ser Jorah entered, "Yes, Lord Harry?"

"Call for the midwives, tell them the 'curse' has been lifted." Ser Jorah gave a short bow before leaving. Harry then turned back to Daenerys, sitting next to her and taking her hand, trying to ease the pain she was feeling. A few moments later Ser Jorah returned with midwife and two handmaidens. While they tried to ask Harry to leave, Daenerys insisted that he stay.

Harry nodded, pulling out his wand and firing off a Patronus message to the Starks.

Meanwhile, hidden in the hills the Starks were watching as things had seemed to calm down, suddenly, they saw a white, ethereal stag galloping toward them. The stag stopped and opened its mouth, Lord Harry's voice coming out. "The situation has been dealt with; however, I will still be needed here. Ned, as you have probably concluded by now, this is indeed the camp of Daenerys Targaryen. I therefore ask that you do not approach the camp or kill Ser Jorah Mormont. He works for me." The stag slowly melted away.

The Starks didn't quite know what to feel, for Sansa and Arya, shock was in order. This was the first time they had seen magic like this done by Lord Harry. This was followed by confusion as to why Harry was helping and not killing someone they had been told was their mortal enemy. Ned, on the other hand, was feeling damn pissed off. Not so much at the fact that Harry was helping Daenerys, but the fact that he was working with a known slaver. Still he rolled on his back and did his best to get comfortable as night fell.

Across the Narrow Sea, in Winterfell, the Wildling Osha, known to a select few as Tonks, looked out toward the west, as she stood guard at the window of the Acting Lord of Winterfell, Bran Stark. Tonks was worried, her worries were effectively summed up in the question, "Where are you, Harry?"

**AN: Please Review. My beta has noted that Harry appeared out of character in this chapter. Rest assured there is a reason for this. It will be explained in Chapter 3**

**AN2: This chapter has been updated to fix a slight continuity error regarding Harry's holly wand.**


	2. Fire and Blood and Dragons, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, please enjoy this next chapter! Rest assured, many of your questions will be answered in the upcoming Chapter 3.**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 2**

**Fire and Blood and Dragons, Oh My!**

**The Next Day**

**The Throne Room**

**Red Keep**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Within King's Landing, to say that things, 'were not going well,' would be a massive understatement. 'King' Joffrey 'Baratheon' was throwing the royal equivalent of a temper tantrum.

"Where did he go? I want him found! Now!"

"Your Grace, we have exhaustively searched the Sept, and the secret passages leading to and from the Red Keep, we are continuing to search the city, but it is as if they disappeared into thin air. The youngest Stark daughter is nowhere to be found either."

After the retainers left, Joffrey turned to his mother, "Is it true?"

"Joffrey, you are a king, of royal blood."

Joffrey had enough of his mother's evasiveness, "Yes, or No?"

Cersei swallowed and took a breath before answering, "No. Eddard Stark is a liar who wanted to steal your throne, his lies were meant to sew dissent."

"When I get my hands on Sansa, she will pay for her father's treachery."

"And Lord Stark?"

"Oh, he'll lose his head, that goes without saying."

Cersei smiles in relief.

**The Former Khalasar of Khal Drogo**

**Somewhere south of Lhazar, Essos**

Meanwhile, across the Narrow Sea, Lord Harry Potter walked away from the group and turned on his heel, ending up inside a small room the size of a broom closet. He walked through a door into a long hallway. From there he entered a stone conference room. Harry sat and waited. He did not have to wait long as, "Osha" ran into the room, transforming into Master Auror Nymphadora Tonks as she did.

After a brief long hug she asked, "What happened?"

"The Starks are safe. Oddly enough in the camp of Danny the Fool."

Tonks scoffed, "That's a new moniker."

"Well, the fool got her husband killed by through sheer lack of common sense. I mean, if you sack a woman's city, don't ask her to treat your husband."

"True. And the son?"

"Rheago, the 'stallion who might mount the world,' I was able to save him. In exchange, I was able to gain the loyalty of the Targaryen line until further notice."

Tonks paced, musing, "This presents an opening."

"Indeed, fortuitous circumstances have given us a light at the end of this darkening tunnel. How is Bran?"

"I can tell you that his visions will be difficult to interpret now that Eddard is alive, especially his ones on seeing him in the crypt."

"Spin it as something yet to come in the far future. The fact that his vision was inaccurate is disturbing, it implies non-omniscient outside interference. Someone who can't see us."

"The Children? A Greenseer?"

Harry pondered, "Both possibilities, but ones we cannot explore without additional information, keep an eye on it. What else is happening?"

"The Night's Watch is about to have a Great Ranging to the North. I suspect we will have visitors, including Jon Snow and Lord Commander Mormont. I've assigned a team to shadow them."

Harry smile, "Good, heh, we seem to be seeing a lot of the Stark children lately."

"And Robb?"

Harry smirked, "He won a battle, cute. He captured Jamie Lannister, also cute. His role will be canceled once Ned returns to Westros."

"In other news, our Wandering Crow has collected Gendry Waters and is evacuating him."

"Good, I expect that our new "King" will purge Robert Baratheon's bastard heirs soon. Goodness knows we could use another blacksmith."

"Can we save any of the others?"

"Ned provided me with a name of one other, Barra. Assign an agent to retrieve her and her mother, our agent embedded with Littlefinger is closest."

Tonks nods and chuckles, "Embedded."

Harry sighs, "I must return to Essos, our new Queen will be waking soon."

Tonks looked in surprise, "Queen, are you sure?"

"Now that she is under our control, there can be no other."

"Also, one other thing, disturbing news from the Twins. The Freys have gotten a marriage contract with the Starks."

"Shit."

"Also, we will need new recruits. Events are about to become decentralized."

"I have my eye on a few. The Stark girls hold particular promise, I wonder what would have happened had I not rescued them?"

"What will you do?"

"Sansa is old enough now, I'll start working with her. Arya, at the moment, she is too young, but she has quite a good dance. Right now though, both of them have to be suffering through some PTSD, Arya apparently killed a boy and Sansa almost saw her father's head chopped off."

Tonks was noncommittal, "Hmm."

"We need to get back. Let's arrange a full staff meeting for tonight."

"Agreed, go tame your dragon, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "And you enjoy your time as a wildling."

Harry turned on his heel and apparated back to Essos.

As he arrived he looked down and saw the Starks sleeping on the bed rolls he had left them. He gently nudged Ned with his foot, "Ned, Ned."

Ned started, halfway to reaching for Ice before stopping, "Harry?"

"Ned, I need you to tell me everything that happened between the death of Robert Baratheon and my rescue at the Sept. Everything everyone said and did, but first, let us go and break fast with the neighbors."

They walked over the hill and approached the camp. The warriors reached for their weapons as Ser Jorah stood at the vanguard. Harry held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "We bring peace." Excuse my friend for not sheathing his sword here; he needs it as a walking stick."

The guards allowed them to pass, they entered Daenerys's tent, finding her sitting with Rhaego in her arms.

"Good Morning, Khalessi."

Daenerys looked up and saw her mysterious savior approaching along with Ser Jorah, two young ladies, and another man. All, except Lord Harry looked rather worse for wear. The three joining Ser Jorah didn't seem equipped to survive in the Waste. In fact the elder of the ladies looked like she had just been pulled out of a royal court. Daenerys took the time to study the man who had saved her life and that of her son. He looked to be around three and twenty, with short black hair, piercing green eyes surrounded by the strangest jewelry, and a flowing long black robe, similar to what Vicerys used to wear, although they seemed more precise, and much cleaner, almost without a speck of dust on them. He wore a large dark ring on his right hand, and was covered in a flowing cloak that seemed to be spun of silver.

"Daenerys Targaryen, I would like to meet Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King to the late Robert Baratheon, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell."

Daenerys honestly did not know what to say, before her stood one of her greatest enemies. A man who would probably like nothing more than to run his great sword through her.

Harry took her silence to continue with the introductions, "And these are his daughters, Sansa and Arya Stark. I believe you know Ser Jorah Mormont already."

"You're real."

"Excuse me?"

"You are real and you really did save my son."

"Yes."

"Yet you are allied with my enemies. Why not let me die?" Daenerys gently set Rhaego in Doreah's arms and walked toward them all, head held high.

"Because you do not need to be an enemy, because you are not my enemy, Daenerys. Besides, it's much too early in the morning for decapitation. We're just here to break the fast, while Lord Ned regales us with his tale of woe."

Daenerys nods, let's out a sigh of relief she doesn't know she is holding, and sits again. Harry sits near her and watches as the handmaidens bring in some food. It is rather limited, as they are rather limited in means at the moment, still for the Starks who had not eaten anything besides Harry's emergency rations (something he called 'scroggin') since fleeing King's Landing, it was welcome.

"Ned, your report."

Ned carefully covered everything that had happened, from his entering the throne room, to being dragged out of the sept. Harry nodded listening carefully.

"Two people stand out to me. Littlefinger and Varys. It is clear what side Littlefinger is on, his own. By his betrayal of you, he singlehandedly plunged a kingdom into war, and also dishonored his place on the Small Council. The question here is his motivation." Harry made a note to have his agent in Littlefinger's camp keep a closer eye on him. "As for Varys, it is as he says. He serves the Realm. He and I have never seen eye to eye, but his current actions are in line for ours."

Daenerys interjected, "He tried to kill me."

Harry pointed out, "The main word in your sentence is ,'tried'. Varys was as subtle as a Dothraki khalasar about it. Trust me, if Varys actually wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

Eddard asked the question on everyone's mind, "So now what."

Harry sighed, "That is a good question. But first, we have to figure out what to do about the fact that you three are on the wrong side of the Narrow Sea, our throne claimant has lost her people, and we have a continent about to be plunged into war at the absolute worst possible moment in 8,000 years." Harry shook his head, "Someone remind me to kill Littlefinger."

Daenerys asked, "Tell me about Ser Jorah? Why is he here?"

Harry gestured to Ser Jorah, "Tell her."

"I have worked as an Agent of-"

Harry coughed.

Jorah quickly adjusted what he was going to say, "-Harry here for many years, since I was first exiled from Westros, it was my way of serving the realm. Shortly after, I was recruited by Varys as one of his spies in Essos. In fact, I was acting as a double agent."

Daenerys glared, "You worked for the man that tried to kill me?"

Harry facepalmed, "'Tried,' again being the main word. Jorah had everything under control the whole time, as did Varys, now that I think about it. What exactly did that assassination attempt do?"

Daenerys thought for a moment, her eyes widening, "It convinced, Dro-Drogo to invade Westros."

"Exactly." He nodded to Jorah, "Continue."

"Both Harry and Varys sent me here. Varys simply wanted me to spy on you, and I did to a small extent, I kept the information given to him only things that were within public Dothraki knowledge. In essence, enough to keep from getting caught. Harry on the other hand…he sent me here for two reasons. First to protect you as an important young woman in a dangerous world. Secondly, or mainly, to assess Viserys as a possible candidate for the Iron Throne."

Harry chuckled, "Suffice it to say, he did not fit our qualifications."

"After Viserys died, Harry had me assess you."

Daenerys was surprised, "Me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, suffice it to say, based on Jorah's report, I found you compassionate and young, yet slowly growing into your role. Also, you were not mad, insane, sadistic, did not worship fire, did not come with any line of succession issues, and had the right family name."

It then occurred to Ned that Sansa was being extremely quiet more so than usual.

"Sansa, are you alright?"

Sansa answered in a monotone, "Yes, Father." Sansa stood and walked over to Daenerys now holding her son, and started cooing over him smiling slightly.

Sansa took the time to dwell on her thoughts. She realized shortly before her father was to get his head chopped off, that what happened was her fault. Her Septa, her guards, her maids, all were dead at her hand. She told Cersei Baratheon that her father was leaving. She drew the Lion to the Wolf's Door. Sansa glanced over at Ice, sitting next to her father as her hand went subconsciously to the back of her neck. At least Valerian Steel never dulls.

**That Evening**

**A Briefing Room**

**An Undisclosed Location**

**North of The Wall**

Harry and Tonks were sitting in the front row discussing what happened at the meeting tonight. The room was like a large comfortable lecture hall, with agents seated in order of seniority from front to back. Agents were slowly milling out of the room. Both of them were staring at a map covering the wall from floor to ceiling.

"This has thrown the whole world into Chaos." Harry grabbed a pointer and started gesturing.

"We have the North, which under Robb Stark is fighting for Riverrun. We have the Westerlands, under which Tywin and Tyrion Lannister has fallen back to the Darry and Tywin is en route to Harrenhal, while Tyrion is headed for Kings Landing. Renly Baratheon is in Highgarden getting Tyrell support, while Stannis might have fallen back to Dragonstone. Joffrey has his gold cloaks and a limited Lannister contingent in King's Landing. Meanwhile, there is about to be a Great Ranging to the North, where they will undoubtedly encounter Mance Rayder's forces."

Tonks nods, "Tactically, we are in an excellent position, everyone is so busy infighting, that we have nothing else to do. It's wearing everyone down. Mance should avoid the ranging, for the most part."

Harry scoffs, "Yeah, how hard is it to hide 80,000 soldiers and officers in the north?" Harry groaned, "Why did the Great Ranging have to be this month?" He sighs," Our best move, right now, is to have Robb stall. Keep Tywin Lannister isolated and cut off from Casterly Rock. Our friendly King-Beyond-the-Wall can move his forces out into the Skirling Pass and have our team lying in wait nearby. In the meantime, I'll burry a bit of obsidian at the top of The Fist for someone to find. We're going to have guests, I think. Tomorrow, I'll return Eddard Stark to his army, and bring his daughters here."

**That Same Evening**

**The Former Khalasar of Khal Drogo**

**Somewhere south of Lhazar, Essos**

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was having a bad day, the worst day of her life. Her husband lost his soul and tonight, she had to kill him, frankly to put him out of his misery. Still, it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. As she held her pillow over his head, she sobbed at the life she had lost through her own stupidity. She watched as Drogo's Bloodriders created the funeral Pyre and the interlocking circles of wood surrounding it. She commanded the Bloodriders to put the eggs on the fire.

Jorah, Harry, and Ned approached her with Irri holding Rhaego, Jorah asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Harry stroked his chin, "The theory is sound, but the eggs may be too old."

Ned wondered, "Do we need this?"

"We need a force multiplier, Ned, and this is what we have."

Ned shook his head at Harry's strange speech and asked, "Will she be safe?"

Daenerys proclaimed, "I am the Dragon, fire cannot hurt me."

Jorah countered, "Your brother thought the same thing."

Harry waved them off, "Our Dany here possesses the signs, stop worrying over her Jorah," Harry turned to Daenerys and smiled to her, "Good Luck, Daenerys."

Dany turned to her people, "You will be my Khalasar, my son's Khalasar. I see the faces of slaves, I free you. Take off your collars, go if you wish, no one will stop you. If you stay it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives." Daenerys looked in dismay as several people left before continuing, "Ser Jorah, bind this woman to the pile." As Ser Jorah did, she met the eyes of Harry, who looked somber, yet understanding. She continued, "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the Blood of Old Valyria, I am the Dragon's Daughter, and I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."

The dark witch added in, "You will not hear me scream."

"I will. But, I do not require your screams, only your life." Daenerys then lit the interlocking rings of fire. Miri began screaming shortly, and then Daenerys walked into the fire. A moment later, Harry followed.

Ned asked, "Harry?"

He smiled and shrugged, "She needs company."

After entering the fire, he turned and faced her, she was shocked, "What, how?"

Harry smirked, "Magic, my dear, magic."

**The Next Morning**

As the Khalasar awoke, Jorah, Ned and the blood riders walked toward the center, to see, a naked Daenerys, a somewhat sooty, but clothed Harry, and three small dragons.

They knelt, Jorah exclaiming, "Blood of my Blood!"

Harry stood and smiled.

**AN: Please Review! Thanks to those who have.**


	3. Exposition, its Sexposition, but with Cl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**AN: This chapter starts directly after Chapter 2 and before "The North Remembers" For the timing between this and the previous episode, all indications suggest several days, between Arya's journey up the Kingsroad, the Night's Watch arriving at Craster's and Tyrion's arrival in King's Landing.**

**AN2: If you are looking for musical accompaniment for Harry's Flashback, it pairs well with the soundtrack from the Battle of Coruscant in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**

**Chapter 3**

**Exposition, its Sexposition, but with Clothes!**

**Harry's Bedroom**

**An Undisclosed Location**

**Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

Harry finished dressing in a set of white robes with the Cloak of Invisibility flowing behind him. On the front of his robes was his sigil: A rising phoenix perched on a fist. He checked the mirror, making last minute adjustments before stepping out into the hallway. Harry was briefly surprised by the utter lack of people, except for the two guards outside his room, until he remembered that most of the staff was away on the annual Cold Weather Survival Exercise. The two guards snapped to attention as he passed, Harry nodded and moved into the corridor, and down the hallway to the Small Conference Room. As indicated by its name, it was small. Harry stood at the large window overlooking the Frostfangs and smiled at the view. Within a few moments he was joined by the Starks.

"Lord Stark, Ladies, Welcome to my Seat, the Seat of House Potter, please sit."

As they were sitting, Sansa was captivated by the view, "It's beautiful."

Harry smiled, "That it is Lady Sansa, that it is. Lord Stark, it is my intent to return you to your host as quickly as possible, while your son has shown himself as an excellent tactical and strategic commander, the Northmen grow rather anxious for your return."

Ned chuckled, "I look forward to meeting with them as well. And the girls, can you return them to Winterfell?"

Harry took a deep breath, this was the tricky part, "I could, but I propose an alternate arrangement. I propose the girls remain here, and learn from my staff. Arya would enjoy it, I do have a Water Dancer on staff with whom she can continue her lessons. As for Sansa, well, bringing her home may complicate matters for you."

"How?"

Harry turned and looked at Sansa, his eyes bored into hers, until she finally spoke up, "If I went home, you would have to kill me."

Ned, was flabbergasted, "Why?"

"I informed the Queen of our immediate departure, because I didn't want to leave."

Ned was now furious, "_You What!? Why?"_

Sansa now started crying, and looking around at her feet rather helplessly.

Harry looked at her with sympathy, "Ned, do you see the problem here? While Sansa is not entirely to blame, after all she wasn't told the severity of the situation, her actions did contribute to the death of your _entire_ staff and guard in King's Landing. By warning the Queen, she triggered the preemptive strike on your household. Most of your staff's families live in Winterfell and they will want some of that famous Stark justice."

"I just…"

Harry gently pointed out, "Ned, you are the Keeper of the Relationship, you know they will be safe and that there is much honor found in our service. If you'd like, I can make it a formal request. They will always be free to leave, we're not the bloody Night's Watch, you know."

Ned took a deep breath and took stock, he owed Harry his life and probably that of his daughter's as well, "No, I trust you Lord Potter, as we always have."

"Very well then, I'll give you some time to say good bye, I have to get their first lesson."

Harry left the room and walked down the corridor to his solar, he touched his hand to the lock for a moment before opening the door, Harry walked to a cabinet and again touched the lock, before opening it and withdrawing his pensive, he then walked back in the other direction, touching the locks as he left before reentering the Small Conference Room. Ned was hugging his daughters, Arya looked alright while Sansa looked rather distraught. He kissed them on the head before standing up straight and shaking Harry's hand.

"Look after them."

"Of course." Harry handed Ned a small metal chain and led him to the door he told him, "Go to the Departure Room, and say your words." Harry then opened the door and directed one of the guards to escort Lord Stark to the Departure Room.

Ned nodded and departed.

Harry placed the pensive on the table. He drew his Elder wand and placed it to his temple, withdrawing a memory.

"Ladies, please touch the surface of the liquid."

The ladies and Harry touched the liquid and were sucked inside.

Arya asked, "What is this?"

"A memory, my memory to be exact, of an event from long ago."

Both girls were astonished and flabbergasted by this, beyond words. The scene below made their jaws drop.

_Chief Auror Harry Potter flew on his Firebolt, scraping the ground as he flew just feet over the Frostfangs at maximum speed, until, suddenly his path cleared, and a view of tens of thousands of wrights and White Walkers swarmed a group of men. In the east, the sun was just cresting the surface._

Arya was intrigued, "Where are we."

"The question, young Stark is not where, but when. To answer you though, we are in about the same place we are now. The when is at the final battle of the Long Night."

Sansa answered, "The Battle for the Dawn," she looked at Harry, "We are at the Fist of the First Men?"

Harry nodded, "Well, we've done some construction over the years. Exactly right though, quite fitting, it took place at dawn, however there was no Long Night before it. It was a Long Winter. One of the many misnomers that happen over 8,000 years. Ah, here is another."

_Harry dived a bit closer to the group and started firing off high powered flame spells as he made his way toward the Fist of the First Men, occasionally he had to shield as an arrow or a spear came too close._ _Harry came for a hard landing in the middle of the group A young-looking Master Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin looked at him. "Come to stab me again."_

_ Harry shook his head and lazily lobbed a fireball with the Elder Wand at a random wright that had made it inside the defensive perimeter, "I remind you that you asked me to do that."_

_ Tonks mirrored his action, "Yeah well, getting stabbed in the heart hurts, a lot!"_

Sansa was astonished, "The Last Hero. _You're _the Last Hero?"

"Someone liked listening to the stories of their Old Nan more than they let on, Sansa. Yes, the story of the Last Hero is a collection of many people that fought at that time. The closest actual account is that of Azor Ahai, which I guess was someone mispronouncing the title of the old world that I had steadfastly clung to through the war, Auror."

Sansa asked, "So is that, woman your wife?"

Harry paused before answering, "No, my deputy."

Arya questioned, "But if you're The Last Hero, then you're-"

Harry cut her off, "We'll get back to that."

_Suddenly a voice crested from the ridge, "They're making the final push, Men of Westeros, Winter is Coming!" This voice belonged to a man with a rugged appearance, dark of hair, with grey eyes._

Arya notes, "A Stark."

"Not 'a Stark,' but, 'The Stark.' Meet your many times great grandfather, Brandon, also known as Bran the Builder. He led and managed the construction of The Wall, the Castles of the Night's Watch, and your home, Winterfell."

_Harry, Tonks, and another man take positions at the front of the Fist and stretched their wands out across the world as a fourth, a teenager who couldn't be seen clearly from Harry's point of view, fires bolts of fire down on wrights climbing up the rear…_

Harry waved his hand and retrieved the memory, "This is why you are here. For 8,000 years, since the time of your founder Bran the Builder, we, The Builders, have held a close and special relationship with House Stark."

Sansa returned to Arya's question, "If that was you in that memory, which is astonishing, then you are…"

Harry nodded, "8,000 years old and, as far as we know, immortal."

Arya was once again flabbergasted, "What, how?"

Harry shrugged, "To be honest, we have no idea, we were brought here, through an accident involving a massive magical explosion, a group of Death-based artifacts, a dragon, and a phoenix feathered wand. Since then we have shaped history, mostly out of some inherent desire for good. Sometimes out of boredom. We have freed cites, saved families, founded empires, and much, much more, mostly with a subtle force of direction. Yet our main objective has been to serve as a continual check against the White Walkers."

Sansa and Arya looked like they wanted to ask more questions but Harry cut them off with a wave of his hand and took a deep breath, "Now, Arya, you will continue learning the art of dancing, with an expert in the art. He is down the hall on the left. Sansa, you will remain here, your instructor on...more recent history will be here shortly." Harry guided Arya out the door, leaving Sansa to sit at the large round table alone. She examined the tapestry across from her, which showed five people in highlight. One was clearly Harry, the second was the woman with pink hair, and the third was the other older man. They were standing with those sticks of theirs raised toward The Wall. The teenager was older now and off to the left, pointing his stick at a pile of bricks, with his back to the viewer of the tapestry. A fifth man was directing a group of giants. Sansa at least speculated it was a man, there was a fire burnt hole where the man's face should have been.

A short time later, the door opened, and a man waddled in.

"Lady Sansa."

Sansa could not keep the surprise out of her voice, "Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion chuckled, "Yes, yes, I know, a Lannister serving The Builders, the irony is astonishing."

"How long have you served them?"

"A long time, when I was sixteen, my father did something unforgivable, and Lord Harry told me the truth about it. Since then, I have worked as an agent of the Builders. "

_**282 AL, Shortly After Robert's Rebellion**_

_** The Golden Flower**_

_** Lannisport, The Westerlands, Westeros**_

_ An 18 year old Tyrion Lannister was participating in his regular evening activities, those being drinking and whoring. A habit of his since, well it was better to not dwell on such things. Presently, he was taking a break on the balcony of one of the higher class whorehouses in Lannisport._

_ "Lovely evening, isn't it."_

_ Tyrion looked over at his company, a handsome man, in his late twenties, dark of hair, with the strangest jewelry around his eyes. He was wearing a finely made and exact robe, dark, with a particular sigil on it, a rising phoenix perched on a fist. There was something familiar about it. Something he should remember, but couldn't at the moment._

_ "Indeed," Tyrion sipped his wine, "And what brings you to this…fine establishment."_

_ "Why you do, Lord Tyrion of House Lannister."_

_ "Ah, the Imp of Casterly Rock, your local tourist attraction."_

_ The man chuckled, "No, in this case, the maligned son of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock."_

_ Tyrion quirked a busy eyebrow, "You have my attention."_

_ "What do you know about Tysha?"_

_ "You dare!"_

_ The man answered calmly, "Yes, I dare, because you do not know the truth of the matter. Do you want to? Do you want to know exactly how badly your father hurt you?"_

_ Tyrion was a man with much pain in his life, he truly felt that Tysha was a good woman for him. Until she betrayed him. "There is nothing to know. She was a greedy whore."_

_ "Was she now? Come, it's time you learned the truth." The man quickly looked around before holding out his hand. After a moment Tyrion took it, and they were off._

_ After being squeezed through what Tyrion felt was a very small tube for him, they arrived in a windowless cell room. Strapped to a chair, Tyrion saw his father, Tywin. _

_ The man waked over smirking, "Hello, Tywin. I think it is time that you spare us a few lies," he tipped the Lion's head back and poured a few drops of something into him._

_ "Tywin, what do you think of your son?"_

_ Tywin answered in a monotone, "He never should have joined the Kingsguard. I lost my heir because of that."_

_ The man pinched his nose, "I meant Tyrion."_

_ Tywin monotonously smirked, "He is a lecherous, drunk demon that killed my wife and sullied my family. I wish he had died."_

_ "And who was Tysha."_

_ Tywin monotonously spit, "His common born wife."_

_ "Did you or Jamie pay her to have sex with him?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Why did you tell Tyrion she was?"_

_ "She was a commoner. After what my father did to my mother, with his mistress. She was just having sex with him for the money."_

_ The man asked him, "Did she love Tyrion?"_

_ "Yes, yes she did."_

_ "What happened to her?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ The man smirked, "Good, I do," He held up some sort of stick and muttered, "Obliviate!" The man then tapped his father's coat button and then his father suddenly disappeared._

_ Tyrion was so lost at the moment, "What the fuck just happened?"_

_ The man opened the door, "Follow me."_

_ They walked through the door, past other empty cells, and up a flight of stairs. They entered a round room with a table, and a view. A view of winter._

_ "Where, who, what?"_

_ The man smiled, "You're at the Fist of the First Men, I am Lord Harry Potter, and we are here to save the world."_

"And that is when I joined the Builders."

Sansa had a question she just had to ask, "What happened to Tysha, my lord?"

"She killed herself, about a month after my father…arranged our divorce. My father's actions directly lead to the death of my wife. Hence why I don't give a damn about my family."

Sansa looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, my lord."

"Yes, well, thank you, however it is far in the past, and we have the present to concern ourselves with. I have only a few short, intensive, days to teach you politics and strategy."

"Then what happens?"

"Then I go and try to stop the kingdoms from ripping themselves apart before Daenerys Targaryen arrives to do it herself. Our lessons will continue after I leave, when we have the time."

Tyrion went to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out the familiar book of families, sigils and words, as well as a map, "House Potter, one of the most ancient houses in history, the house of the Builders. Their Sigil, a Phoenix perched on a rising fist, on a white background. Their words, 'We Are the Builders.'

"Their long form title is Builder of the Wall, or when angry, I suppose, Builder of the Fucking Wall. They possess a standing army of about 5,000 during peacetime, but during wartime, they can field an army of 80,000. Their two main enemies are the White Walkers, and the Thenn…"

And thus their next days continued, Sansa spending just about every waking hour with Tyrion, first learning about the Builders, then just about everything she could ever want to know about the Great Houses and Lesser Houses and their secrets. In the evenings they played Cyvasse as Tyrion quizzed Sansa on what she had learned, and Sansa drew story after amusing story (many of them toned down for the presence of a lady) from Tyrion. Their final night together, Tyrion changed out the Cyvasse set for a map of Westeros, complete with pieces denoting armies and their current position.

"Tonight, Lady Sansa, we see how far you have come. Tonight we play the Game of Thrones."

"Why do they call it that?"

"My Lady?"

"Lord Tyrion, why do they call it Thrones, plural, as opposed to say, The Throne."

Tyrion pondered," You know, I never gave it any thought. I suspect it comes from the time that the Seven Kingdoms were independent and each had its own throne."

They began setting up the board, as they reached the last of the pieces, a wolf, both their hands touched it at the same time, before quickly separating. Sansa was left holding the wolf staring at it.

Tyrion suspected he had startled her, "I apologize, My Lady."

"It's not you, My Lord, it is, well, what I have done."

"What you've done?"

"You mean Lord Harry did not inform everyone."

"About what?"

"About me going to the Queen, telling her we were leaving, triggering the attack on the household."

"Oh, that. Yes, Lord Harry told us. We mostly shrugged, my sister has deceived men and women both older and wiser than you. Men and women who should know better."

Sansa cried slightly, "She did not deceive me, I went to her."

Tyrion walked over and held her hands between his, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay, to marry Joffrey."

Tyrion smiled, "Ah, so it was love. Never fear, many have made grievous errors of judgement in the name of love. Seven know I have."

Sansa fell to her knees and sobbed, "My _mistake_ got dozens of people killed."

Tyrion really did not have much experience dealing with crying girls, all he could do was gently pat her head and try not to fall over, "Then make it count."

Sansa sat up away from him, wiping her eyes, "What?"

Tyrion looked her straight in the eyes, "Find a way for it to not be in vain. Make it up to them. I wallowed in pity for two years after my wife died, do not make the same mistake I did."

Sansa nodded and stood, finding some new strength within her, turning back to the board, "Where were we, Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion smiled, "Lady Stark, you may survive this game yet." And then he began her through her through the movements the players were making.

**Several Days Earlier**

Meanwhile, across the hallway, Harry led Arya into a practice arena, where there was standing a young man, about eighteen years old. He still had something of a rounded face of youth and he was dressed in the loose fitting, yet warm attire Syrio Forel of Bravos favored. "Arya, I'd like you to meet our local dancing master."

The man introduced himself, "Well, I'm nothing compared to Lord Harry. I am Podrick Payne, um, Agent of the Builders, I suppose, and I play the role of Squire to Agent Lord Tyrion Lannister."

Arya really had nothing to say, "Hello."

"I have only a few short, intensive, days to teach you. I understand you studied with Syrio Forel?"

Arya nodded, proud, "I did."

He drew two slim practice swords from a nearby rack and tossed one to her, "Then let's see what you've got." He quickly attacked.

Arya immediately found herself slightly out of her depth, it was clear the older squire had been practicing the art of Water Dancing longer than she had. She continued to give it the best she could, but found herself dead about once a minute.

For the next several days it continued, with Arya slowly getting better and better. However, Podrick slowly increased the skill he used to fight her, so, although she improved, he continued to beat her. She could recognize her progress, yet she recognized that mastery would take years of practice. On their last night, right after Podrick 'killed her' he stopped.

"You keep pulling your finishing strikes."

Arya shrugged, "It's practice; it's what you're supposed to do."

Podrick pointed out, "We have practice swords, Arya."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Podrick chuckled, "You're not going to hurt me."

Arya stuttered, "B-but, I killed-"

Podrick answered knowingly, "You killed that boy in Kings Landing."

"Yes."

"What else could you have done? You had just gotten your hand on your sword and were in close quarters."

"Could you have? You just got your hand on your sword and had less than a second to aim it. No, all you had was instinct. Good instincts. He wanted to hand you over to the woman that had just ordered the deaths of your entire household. It was defense of yourself, plain and simple."

Arya nodded.

Podrick smiled, "Now, shall we begin again, my lady?"

And they with a clash of steel they did.

**The Morning of Tyrion and Podrick's departure.**

**Informal Dining Room**

**The Fist of the First Men**

**North of the Wall, Westeros**

Harry walked in with a cart of food, and over to the table. He started passing out breakfast orders, "Okay, Sansa we have an egg white omelet with bacon, Arya has pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs, Dora has her usual full English breakfast, same for Podrick, and Tyrion has his smoked salmon bagel and bacon burnt black, which is the worst way to order bacon ever."

"What is English?"

Harry shrugged, "The cook who invented it. Died of heart disease."

Sansa was impressed by it, "Did you cook this yourself Lord Harry?"

"Some of it, most of it was done by the kitchen staff. I learned to cook as a young boy and like to keep in practice, keeps me humble."

Tonks smirks, "Says the 8,000 year old immortal."

Harry took his own, full English breakfast, and sat eating as everyone reviewed their day. Sansa and Arya had knife throwing lessons with him, while Tonks had Bran Duty, and Tyrion and Podrick were heading back to meet down to rendezvous with Bronn and Tyrion's Hill Tribes before heading into King's Landing. After that, there was a summary of the long discussion that Harry and Tonks had held last night regarding the Red Comet. After everyone was finished Harry walked Tyrion and Podrick to the Departure Room.

Tyrion remarked, "I'm concerned about Sansa."

Podrick echoed, "And I'm worried about Arya."

Harry nodded, "I'm aware, and both of you did well last night, I will keep an eye on the situation."

They nodded and stood in the room as Harry handed them each a short chain, "This will put you down in a room in the guardhouse near the Dragon Gate. You'll be able to greet Bronn when he gets there. Where does he think you have been by the way?"

"Whoring our way down the Kingsroad."

Harry chuckled, "Speaking of which, regarding Shae. I'll take your suggestion under advisement, for now, bring her into your confidence on the small stuff, and keep an eye on her. Do not reveal the Builders or our plans."

Tyrion nodded, "Understood."

Harry waved, "Have fun."

They proclaimed, "I serve the Builders," activating their Portkeys.

**AN: I know that with such a bold maneuver, people expect some sort of justification. Here it is.**

**Immortality exists in **_**Harry Potter**_**\- See Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone. **

"**Unkillability" exists in **_**Game of Thrones **_**and **_**Harry Potter**_**\- See Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr, Wrights and White Walkers; also see Horcruxes.**

**The magical explosion Harry and Tonks were in involved the following, so far revealed, powers:**

**Harry Potter- The Master of Death (powers of which are unknown) who is also an extremely lucky wizard.**

**Nymphadora Tonks- A Metamorphagus who can alter her appearance and body at will**

**A wand containing a Phoenix feather (phoenix feather turned molten in explosion)**

**The Eldar Wand (Created by Death itself)**

**The other Deathly Hallows (Possessions of Death itself)**

**A Dragon (with unknown blood properties)**

**There is a price exacted as a result (said price can be overridden by the Builders in unanimous agreement). This will be demonstrated later.**

**There is a major exception for their immortality (However, it isn't easy).**

**AN2: Since I know someone is going to ask it, the answer to the question, "Where did Harry get a pensive from?" will be revealed later. However for now, I have two words: Hermione's Handbag.**

**AN3: "So, Harry has been there the whole time and everything turned out the same?" Yes, and no. Things are better in some places, but much more complicated and many more changes lie beneath the surface. Harry and the Builders have suffered setbacks galore, a major one being the Doom of Valyria, which will be discussed later.**


	4. The North is Reminded

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Game of Thrones**_

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 4**

**The North is Reminded**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I had to get my computer fixed.**

**AN2: Appropriate musical accompaniment for the fights at the end of this chapter is "The Throne is Mine" from the Season 2 Soundtrack of Game of Thrones. Or for a more nonchalant experience, "The Pointy End" from Season 1, focusing on the backbeat.**

**The Walls of the Red Keep**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Lord Tyrion Lannister, Acting Hand of the 'King' and Senior Agent of the Builders arrived at the celebration of his twice-nephew Joffrey's nameday. He was at the head of a group of Lannister Guards and hill tribes As he arrived, he saw two members of the Kingsguard drag away the twitching body of Ser Dontos Hollard. Behind him, Podrick looked on in disgust, as Bronn chuckled.

Joffrey laughed at his joke, "He drunk his fill."

Tyrion approached the podium, "Beloved Nephew! We looked for you on the battlefield, but you were nowhere to be found."

'King' Joffrey stuttered, "I've been here, ruling the kingdoms."

"Yes, and tearing apart King's Landing looking for three lost wolves," Tyrion looked at Ser Dontos's body that had now stopped twitching, "And ending a house as old as the Age of Heroes." Tyrion then turned to the two younger children, "Myrcella, you will be more beautiful than your mother one day and Tommen, you're already taller than I am!"

Joffrey 'regally' remarked, "I am glad you came to celebrate my nameday."

"Enjoy it, nephew. I must go."

"To do what."

Overthrow you, Tyrion thought in his head, but instead answered, "This and that."

As they walked into the Red Keep, Podrick, mindful of the role he had to play, asked, "My lord, is the king always so…"

"Violent? Indeed, once he killed a pregnant kitchen cat in an effort to impress King Robert."

They arrived at the Small Council Chamber, Tyrion directed everyone to remain outside, and then entered, remarking to Podrick as he did, "This is going to be more fun than I've had in a long time."

**The Godswood**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Acting Lord of Winterfell, Bran Stark was taking his daily carry thought the Godswood, while talking to his loyal assistant, Osha.

"I heard some men talking about the comet. They say it is an omen."

Had Osha been a worse actress, she would have promptly face palmed. She, Harry, and a few others had been up most the night trying to figure out what the sudden appearance of a red comet means. While Astronomy in the Wizarding World was more advanced than even the 21st century muggle equivalent, they still had very little idea as a red colored comet had never been seen in Earth's history. So, they did a survey and found out that really no one had any idea what it meant. For those in the South, it meant that the Lannisters would win. For those in the North, it meant that the Starks would win. They decided to go with the one explanation that makes any sense, "A Red Comet means only one thing, dragons."

**Daenerys Targaryen's Khalasar**

**Deep within the Red Waste, Essos**

Daenerys Targeryen was somewhat frustrated. Her diminished, although not _that_ diminished Khalasar was currently deep within the red waste, trapped. To the north were the Lazarheen, who would kill them and take her dragons. To the west were rival Khals that would kill her and take her dragons. That left only two directions, east and south. Daenerys dispatched Bloodriders in both directions and cursed Harry Potter for leaving her again. Even though he had given them extensive provisions, especially of water, it was still annoying. She had expected him to stick around, given that he had effectively bought her life and that of the entire Targaryen line.

Daenerys turned to the end of the line, Rheago, who slept on her arm as they rested in the shade provided by the hung cloths. She then turned to her dragons nearby. Unfortunately, she had no idea what to feed them, as they would only eat meat, but apparently not the meat she had on her. She asked Harry before he left, to which he just replied, "What are dragons famous for?" Daenerys continued to ponder.

**Craster's Keep**

**North of the Wall, Westeros**

Jeor Mormont had noted that Craster seems to have mellowed in his old age. He was almost polite to the Night's Watch, although kept reminding them about not talking to his daughters.

"Where have all the Wildings gone?"

Craster replied, "North, near the Fist of the First Men. They have joined together under Mance Rayder, your old friend."

Jeor snapped, "He's no friend of mine, he broke his vows, betrayed his brothers."

Craster chuckled, "His brothers, yes, them."

"Why now?"

Craster looked directly at Jon Snow, "Winter is Coming," He turned back to Mormont, "The Thenn have rallied."

"Why?"

Craster chuckled, "To march on The Wall."

"Why?"

Craster was serious, "This is one winter when no one wants to be North of the Wall."

Jeor sighed, "I take it that you are staying?"

Craster shook his head, "No, we will leave soon as well."

Jeor was surprised "But the Others," Of course, no one except Craster could hear the capitalization of 'Others.'

"We have broken with them, it was a mistake."

Jeor nodded, confused, he was expecting Craster to offer to let them stay the night, like he usually did. Except now, he did not.

Craster replied, "You should be going, Lord Crow."

Jeor nodded and his men prepared to go, he shook his head and sighed; they'd be grumbling all the way to the Fist because of this. He decided that they would take it slow the next couple of days to make up for it.

**Fifty-Eight Minutes Later**

Craster and his wives sat around the Keep, waiting.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a woman entering, wearing 'Wildling' furs, and a 'Wildling-styled' sword that looked slightly off, of higher quality than it should be. The woman had extremely red hair, and when she spoke it was with textbook perfect Received Pronunciation.

"They are gone."

Craster nodded as his face bubbled and transformed back into Lord Harry Potter's. He turned first to the ladies surrounding him, "Ladies, I thank you for your assistance in this matter," He threw out a rope and instructed them, "Grab on." Craster's former wives smiled and did so, before Harry tapped his wand on the rope and they disappeared in the flash of a portkey.

Harry then turned back to the woman at the door. This was Colonel Ygritte, Commander of the Fist's Snow Fox Unit. Considered the elite of the Army of the Fist, the Snow Foxes served as the Builder's special operations force. Trained extensively in stealth, infiltration, mountaineering, rappelling, archery, swordsmanship (Braavosi and Westerosi), sabotage, unarmed combat, throwing weapons, horsemanship, swimming, geography, and interrogation resistance.

Their training was the most grueling in the world, even more grueling than the Unsullied in some ways. Their combat record was impeccable and, with the exception of a few Thenn engagements, completely classified.

"Ygritte, your forces?"

Ygritte was not surprised by her Supreme Commander's use of her first name. He was one of the Snow Foxes principal instructors, and her mentor, "For the moment, we are following the Ranging at a discreet distance."

"Once they get to the fist, track Jon Snow. If he leaves on a patrol, you know what to do, the spells on your clothes will make people second guess attacking your unit, but you'll have to do some fast talking to get out of it. Jon Snow is not to be harmed under any circumstances."

Ygritte nodded and grinned, this would be a challenging assignment, "And the other members of the Night's Watch?"

"Disable them and send them to the Fist, we'll sit on them until I formally introduce myself to their good Lord Commander."

Ygritte chuckled and formally asked, "Anything else, Lord Potter?"

"No, dismissed, Colonel."

Ygritte saluted and left.

Harry stood and waved his wand, packing up the remains of Craster's home. Craster had been dead for years, executed by the Builders for treason against humanity. His wives continued to live here, under the protection and support of the Fist's patrols. They were provided with the capability to signal for assistance whenever the Night's Watch came. Whenever they did, a Builder under polyjuice would come and play the role of Craster. However, it was now time for Craster to disappear for good. The Builders were too busy to keep up the charade.

After Harry shrunk down what was left of Craster and his wives' belongings he turned on his heel and returned home.

**The Stark Host**

**Near Riverrun, The Riverlands, Westeros**

Ned stepped out of his tent in the camp. Harry's portkey had conveniently dropped him off right outside the camp about a week ago, and the following week had been rather difficult. Tactically and strategically they were winning, however, they were rather stuck. They were an army with no goal or objective. The moment Ned returned he had quickly stamped out any notion of the whole "King in the North" bit. However, this left them with an army without an objective. Eventually, they had settled on pressing their advantage into the Westerlands and attempting to figure out the Baratheon issue. While Ned could not tell anyone, the situation was vastly complicated by what he knew from Essos. Given that the proper ruler was on the other side of the world, there was no one to support. Ned wished he could tell them about the dragons, the North remembered dragons.

As Ned was once again cursing the Game of Thrones, he arrived at his destination, Jamie Lannister's Cell.

"Hello, Ser Jamie."

Jamie chuckled, "Ah, Ned, how good of you to visit. I keep expecting you and your son to leave me in one castle or another for safekeeping, but you drag me along. Have you grown fond of me, Ned?"

"If we left you with one of our bannermen, your father would cajole them into releasing you through any means necessary."

Jamie snorted, "You don't trust them?"

Ned smiled, "I trust them with my life, just not with yours. Rest assured if I did not need you, you would already be dead, Kingslayer."

"Oh?"

"You have committed incest, you have created an abomination who now pretends to be king. This _entire _situation can be placed entirely on your and Cersei's shoulders."

Eddard turned and left, heading back for his Command Tent, where his officers are waiting with Ser Alton Lannister. He had settled on a list of demands the night before: return of the Stark Household dead, Joffrey and his men stay out of the north, and Joffrey, Tomnen, and Mrycella are admitted as Bastards. The final demand would ensure that they would not be met. After all, Harry's plan could be summed up in one word. Stall.

**Chambers of the Hand of the 'King,' The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the 'King,' and Senior Agent of the Builders was confused. So, he grabbed more wine, and sat in his chambers, watching Shae lookout upon King's Landing. His confusion had to do with an area he claimed expertise, women. In the past two weeks he had experienced differing kinds of relationships with two different women, two complicated relationships that he had no idea what to do about.

Lady Sansa Stark is, on the surface, a simple girl. Beautiful, but with the average experiences of a well raised high born girl on the cusp of adulthood. At the same time, she had an unspeakable level of guilt. Dozens of people died because of a decision she made, a decision that led her to the Builders. As a result, she had found a strength and intelligence that would otherwise be wasted. She was, Tyrion judged, a good woman.

Shae on the other hand was an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in a riddle. The moment they had met, Tyrion was enamored. Perhaps it was the feeling of 'certain death' the next day, but there was something about her. When he returned to the Fist however, Tyrion was more thoughtful about the relationship. The more thoughtful he got, the more suspicious he was. So, he made a few inquiries, as would be natural for an unknown person so close to a critical operation. The conclusions the Fist's intelligence apparatus were more along the line of what she was not than what she was. They knew she was not one of Varys's, Baelish's or Cersei's. Agents in Essos had never heard of her, so no one really knew who she was.

Tyrion's own assessment of her was rather empty itself. He knew that she had been accustomed to pain, although he speculated it was some sort of intentional training, (no one could possibly handle hot wax so well). He knew her mother was not a prostitute and that her father was either dead or involved in her life, and that she was extremely protective of them. He had made the mistake of telling her about Tysha; although it did not seem to change how she reacted to him, it did seem to warm her slightly. She was very defensive of being called a whore, and had practically badgered him into taking her to King's Landing. For the foreseeable future, he would keep her far, far away from his builder responsibilities.

**The Stark Host**

**Near Riverrun, The Riverlands, Westeros**

Ned exited the tent again after giving Alton Lannister their demands, and after quickly dismissing the prospects of an alliance with either the Greyjoys or the Baratheons. However, he was stopped by a young woman.

"My Lord."

Ned turned around and was faced with a young, exotic, intelligent beauty, "My Lady, I'm sure one of my other officers can-" Ned stopped as he saw her holding out a simple leather billfold. He saw on the front a symbol of a phoenix on a fist embossed into the leather, he reached out, took it, and opened it. He was faced with a badge made of gold, similar to the badge he wore as Hand of the King, but instead, it was a symbol of a phoenix in flight, with the words "Serving those who Build" beneath it. The other side of the billfold was a piece of parchment, which was apparently impervious to damage.

_"This badge certifies Lady Talisa Maegyr as an Agent of the Builders of the Wall. All True Allies, Agents, Forces, Subsidiaries, and Subjects of the Builders are requested and required to provide any aid and assistance requested. _

_ "Signed, Harry of House Potter, Commander of the Builders, Lord of the Fist, Ruler of the Lands Beyond the Wall."_

Ned handed the billfold back to the Agent and replied, "How can I help you, Lady Mageyr?"

"Lord Harry would like for you to send an envoy to Renly Baratheon, Lord Harry suggests sending Robb. Allegedly this is to form an alliance, however, in reality, it is because we have no idea what the Baratheons are doing and we need eyes there, also we need to know why Renly declared for himself and not Stannis."

Eddard nodded, "I do not lying but it is intelligence we need as well. Very well, I will send you and Robb."

"Me? Lord Stark, I have been assigned to be your liaison within this camp."

Ned nodded, "Robb is much too honorable for this and he would have no idea what to look for."

Talisa nodded, "Very well."

"Oh, and one more thing, as far as Robb knows, Lord Harry is the only surviving member of an old House far to the North, and an 'old friend of the family.' Do not disabuse him of that notion."

Talisa nodded, expecting this "You are the Keeper of the Relationship, it is appropriate."

Ned then bowed slightly, "Safe travels, my Lady." He turned and started the walk back to his tent.

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall, The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

"Now the next vintage up is actually one of your Mother's, House Tully's Riverland White, it's a blend of several whites, supposedly to make it a bit less crisp and a bit more palatable with a meal."

Sansa took a slow sip, swallowed and nodded. Currently she was sitting in the luxurious solar of the Builders of the Wall in King's Landing. Hidden behind some sort of enchantments, it provided a variety of services to the Agents in the city. She was accompanied by Tyrion Lannister, who was educating her on the finer points of wine, and Captain Karsi, her new unarmed combat instructor. Unlike the many soldiers at the fist who wore uniforms of either plate or some of the finest, crispest clothes she had ever seen, Karsi wore very, vague attire that would allow her to fit in practically anywhere in King's Landing. The only strange difference was a small snow fox sewn on to the arm of her shirt. Karsi was here technically as a guard, but also as a chaperone, something that seemed to amuse Tyrion to no end.

"Now the next vintage from House Tully is a bit fishy."

Sansa nodded, the joke going completely over her depressed head.

Tyrion's next try at making the lady laugh was stopped by the door banging open, causing Captain Karsi to reach for her sword. In stepped Podrick Payne.

"Lord Tyrion, Lady Sansa, Captain Karsi, we have a problem, the City Watch has started killing all the black haired bastards in the city."

Sansa gasped, Karsi's eyes hardened, and Tyrion's startled.

"Someone is purging Robert's Bastards! Pod, you and Captain Karsi get to Littlefinger's Brothel now and back up the Agent there, now!"

They both nodded and ran out the door, into the labyrinth of secret passages throughout the Red Keep and King's Landing.

Tyrion went to the desk, wrote a quick note and handed it to Sansa before shoving her toward the fireplace, "Return to the Fist and give that note to Lord Harry."

Sansa nodded, gave Tyrion a last look before entering the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it, shouting, "The Fist!"

She disappeared in a flash of green flame.

**Lord Peter Baelish's Brothel**

**King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Ros, high priced prostitute, brothel matron, and Agent of the Builders saw the Gold Cloaks coming. She ran toward Mhaegen's room and threw open the door, startling her.

"Ros?"

Ros shook her head, "There's no time. The Gold Cloaks are here for Barra." She pulled off her necklace and handed it to Mhaegan as she picked up Barra and pressed her into Mhaegan's arms.

"Now say, 'I Serve the Builders.'"

Mhaegan asked, confused, "I serve the builders?" before disappearing in a flash.

Ros checked the position of her knife under her robe. She may not be able to take all of them, but they wouldn't take her alive. She calmly walked back out into the main room and greeted Janos Slynt.

"Lord Commander, good to see you again." Ros watched as they started banging through the brothel, "You do realize this establishment is owned by Lord Petyr Baelish, the King's Master of Coin. Coins which go in many pockets."

Slynt curtly replied, "Orders"

"Who's orders?"

"Someone who doesn't care what Littlefinger thinks?

A Gold Cloak returned and reported, "She isn't here."

Slynt turned to Ros, "Where is she?"

Ros asked,"Where is who?"

Slynt roared, "The whore with the bastard."

Ros slowly replied, "Can you be more specific, we have a lot of those."

Slynt backhanded her to the ground. Ros rolled with it, moving to all fours as Slynt moved in, replying, "You know who I'm talking about."

Ros replied, "No, I don't." That particular response earned her a kick in the stomach. Ros hammed it up a bit, collapsing to the floor and breathing heavily.

Just as Slynt opened his mouth again, he started gurgling and spitting up blood. He collapsed to the floor to reveal Podrick Payne standing behind him. Podrick turned his sword right stabbing the Gold Cloak to the right while drawing a dagger and stabbing the one on his left. Their shouts drew another three out of one of the Brothel's rooms they had been searching, he spun to face them and charged parrying their swords and spears with smooth strokes as he disabled one with a stab to the back, killed the second with a near decapitation, and the disabled the third with a stab to the shoulder. Podrick calmly slit the throats of the two he had disabled. He then spun and faced the other room as Karsi came out, calmly wiping her blade.

"That's all of them."

Podrick chuckled and helped Ros to her feet, asking, "Barra?"

Ros rubbed her stomach as she answered, "Safely back at the Fist with her mother. I had to use my emergency escape portkey though."

Podrick nodded, "I'll see to it that you get a new one."

Karsi scoffed, "I hate to state the obvious, but we just killed the Lord Commander of the City Watch while he was carrying out the orders of either the King or the Queen Regent. This isn't going to blow over."

Podrick rubbed his chin, "No, it's not, but we're going to turn it to our advantage." He took on a noble, somber countenance, "These loyal members of the City Watch were killed by free riders in service to Lord Petyr Baelish in defense of his property." Podrick then smirked, "And this is how we're going to do it…"

**Daenerys Targaryen's Khalasar**

**Deep within the Red Waste, Essos**

Dany's eyes widened, before turning to Irri, "Start a fire, and grill some meat for the dragons."

Irri nodded and left Dany with her thoughts. Harry's riddle had been such an easy puzzle once she had solved it. How could she rule if she couldn't solve a simple riddle?

**Sword Practice Room**

**The Fist of the First Men**

**North of the Wall, Westeros**

The swords clashed with a mighty THWACK! Harry sent General Tormund Giantsbane reeling before turning back to Arya as Tormund rallied and came back in, Harry retreated slightly to get both of them in his view. As Arya came at him he beat her back and used his sword to spin her around, 'killing her' and shoving her into the direction of Tormund, who pushes her aside and charges Harry in a furious flurry of blows. Harry, in turn absentmindedly parries them before catching Tormund off guard with a strike to his knee, sending him tumbling and gently presses the wooden sword against Tormund's neck.

"And, dead." Harry waves his right hand and seems to be looking at something neither Arya nor Tormund could see. "Two and a half minutes. Not bad, but not good either." With over 7,938 years of experience on them, they couldn't hope to defeat Harry in single or even dual combat. So their success was counted in how long they survived.

General Giantsbane, Deputy Commander of the Army of the Fist scoffed and looked at his partner. The Three-Star was decidedly not impressed. Although he had to hand it to her, she had a lot of raw talent in the field of Water Dancing.

Arya scoffed right back, "I've been learning for less than a year, so don't look at me like that."

Harry was about to launch into his evaluation of the fight when they were suddenly interrupted by a soldier running into the room, "Lord Harry, apologies, my lord, but Lady Sansa has returned with an urgent dispatch for you from King's Landing."

Harry quickly looked at the girl and the General and said, "follow me," before breaking into a brisk jog to the Arrival Room.

The Arrival Room was the only room in the fist that allowed direct access to Non-Builders. Inside were three fireplaces and four portkey landing areas. It was staffed around the clock by six guards (which had been upped to eight since Harry had put the Fist on war footing) and a medical team to assist arriving agents. As Harry entered the guards snapped to attention while the medical team was busy dealing with a hysterical mother and child. Harry glanced over and noted it was Barra and her mother. He then turned to Sansa, who simply handed him the note

_Lord Harry,_

_ Joffrey or Cersei are purging Robert's Bastards within the city. I've sent Captain Karsi and Pod to render assistance at Littlefinger's. It is likely that they will discover Gendry and send the City Watch after him. Suggest you move Gendry to the Fist immediately. _

_Best,_

_Tyrion_

Harry looked at the medical team, and directed them, "Escort Barra and her mother to the medical wing and see to them." The medical team nodded and left, escorting a now shell-shocked Mhaegan. Harry then turned back to Sansa, "Sansa, you will return to King's Landing, I'm assigning you and Captain Karsi there until further notice to support Tyrion and Pod." He then walked over to a nearby table and scribbled a quick note to Tyrion, handed it to Sansa and directed her over to the closest Fireplace where she disappeared in a flash. Harry then looked to Tormund, "General Giantsbane, I will be leaving, you will have the command of the Fist until I return." Giantsbane nodded and gave a short bow.

Finally, he turned to Arya, "Arya, how would you like some practical field experience?"

Arya smiled slightly and replied, "Sounds interesting."

**AN:**

**Why did you cut most of the Craster's Keep Arc?**

** I needed Harry elsewhere. Jeor's slowing down balances the timeline.**

**Subsidiaries?**

** Now that would be telling.**

**Podrick is really too good at fighting.**

** No, he's not, besides, I remind you of the advantages of Water Dancing. Syrio Forel beat four of the Lannister's top guards and held off a member of the Kingsguard (albeit Meryn Trant) with a **_**wooden practice sword**_**.**


	5. Eight Millennia in The Lands Beyond the

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Game of Thrones.**_

**AN: The following chapter takes place during the events of "The Night Lands," occasionally interspersed with Harry telling Arya stories from his very long life.**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 5**

**Eight Millennia in The Lands Beyond the Wall**

As Arya and Harry walked down the Kingsroad, Arya was struggling slightly to make conversation.

"Why aren't we running?"

Harry smirked, "We just traveled from The Fist to King's Landing in the blink of an eye. Rest assured, we will get to our destination in plenty of time. Plus our presence is unneeded, there are already reinforcements en route. We are only going because I felt this would be a good learning opportunity for you."

"Learning?"

"What you have learned has all been in the classroom, it is time for some practical experience."

Arya didn't know how to respond to that, "Hm."

The next few minutes passed in appreciable silence before Arya decided to make small talk.

"So what happened after the Battle for the Dawn?" Of course, definitions of small talk varied.

Harry sighed, "Arya, that is a very complicated question."

"No, it's not I mean you should, with all your power be king of the world right now."

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, before waving his hand, creating a buzzing sound in the ears of those who might, overhear "Once, long ago, we were. But to understand that we have to go back to right after the battle."

_**7,999 Years Ago**_

_** Auror Operations Tent**_

_** The Fist of the First Men**_

"The other Builders and I, we were forced here as a result of an accident. Honestly, we did not want to be here. We wanted to go home. Once we had dealt with what you now call the White Walkers, we tried to do exactly that. Thankfully when we had been pulled through, Tonks and I were both carrying a lot of emergency supplies, including a moderately sized library. Unfortunately, none of the books we had on us covered our situation and my best friend, who was one of my people's top researchers, was not here either. So we continued floundering until one day your many times Great-Grandfather Bran visited."

_The man who would one day be known as Bran the Builder entered the tent, walked to the library and knelt before them, addressing them reverently, "Honored Ones."_

"That was the other problem, since we had, in the space of a year, ended a thirty year conflict with an definitive victory using power far beyond your ancestor's comprehension, they had taken to revering us as gods. This was one of the reasons we remained at the Fist. Contrary to what some might think, being revered as a god is kind of tiresome after a while."

_Harry quickly gestured for the man to stand, "Welcome, Brandon, how can we help you?"_

_ "Honored Ones, we have finished building the first section of our new defensive wall. We would be honored if you would inspect them."_

Arya, who had so many questions, asked, "The Wall?"

Harry replied, "No, a wall, not The Wall."

_Tonks nodded, "We would be happy to, Brandon," The magicals exited the tent with Brandon into the Fist. It really was a small wooden and stone fort on top of a mountain. There were a variety of archers and swordsmen armed with dragonglass standing guard. A few Children walked about as well, mostly just staring out into the wilderness. The magicals grabbed each other's hands as Harry looked into Brandon's eyes, pulling the location from his mind, and turned on his heel, guiding the magicals in their apparition._

_ In the blink of an eye later they appeared at a location that would later be known as The Shadow Tower. They found themselves looking at a wall, forty feet high by about a thousand feet long. Harry looked at it and laughed._

_ Brandon stuttered, "Honored Harry, I know it might not be as impressive as you could make it, but it's our finest achievement._

_ Harry rolled his eyes, "It's a nice wall Brandon; however it is absolutely useless." Harry's wand flashed into his hand as he pointed it into his satchel, a moment later, a White Walker Spear came flying out at him. He caught the spear and tossed it to Tonks. She walked up to the wall, poured a bit of magic into the spear and calmly poked it into the mortar surrounding the stones. Immediately it started to turn to ice. After a minute, Tonks turned the spear around and slammed it into the wall, creating about a five foot by five foot gash._

_ Harry explained, "White walkers prefer to leave engagement to the Wrights, who can easily climb over this wall, jump over it, besiege it, or any number of other things. That being said, they could collapse your entire wall in a manner of minutes."_

_ Tonks arrived back at the group, shivering. Harry took the spear, and shoved it back into his satchel, applied a warming charm to Tonks and hugged her._

_ Brandon looked concerned, before Harry told him, "We can fight White Walkers and we can use our own Ice Magic, however, using their tools is like immersing your whole body in ice. It is a horrible feeling. The Lady Tonks has some protection thanks to her abilities. If I tried that I'd have ice coming out my nostrils."_

_ Harry sighed and turned back to Brandon, "I will discuss the situation with The Children and we should be able to come up with something."_

**Present Day**

**The Kingsroad **

**Slightly South of Hayford Castle, The Crownlands, Westeros**

"That was the moment we became the Builders of the Wall. It took us and The Children working with the First Men seventy years to build it; a wall of ice and magic, 300 miles long by 700 feet high. It was also around that time that we realized the true strength of our immortality."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated. At the same time, we realized we could never go home. Our off time from building the wall was spent investigating every possibility, none worked out because we were unable to replicate the circumstances of our arrival."

Arya was rather impatient, "So, king of the world?"

Harry shook his head, "Patience, Arya."

**Chambers of the Hand of the "King"**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Lord Tyrion Lannister, Acting Hand of the "King," and Senior Agent of the Builders was in a relatively good mood that day. Until he saw his Problem taking with his Rival. Shae had rapidly turned into his problem. Oh yes, the sex was good, and had he been the same man he was before he started working for the Builders he might have 'loved' her, but at the moment, she was only a problem, the fact that she was talking to Varys made her more of one.

As he entered Varys stood and bowed in his deferentially tongue in cheek manner, "My lord."

Shae chuckled, "You kept me waiting a long time, my Lion, but your friend keeps me company."

Varys chimed in, "We were speaking of your heroism in the battle against the Stark Auxiliary."

Tyrion scoffed, "I'm sure you were."

"I heard you suffered a terrible head wound."

Tyrion chuckled as he grabbed a small glass of wine, "Yes, the perils of being small."

Shae chuckled, "And then I told him the story of how we met."

Tyrion kept his cool as Varys replied, "Yes, the story of how you met in your father's kitchens almost beggars belief, especially since you haven't been home in over a year."

Tyrion shrugged, in the past he would have made some crass food jape here, but instead he settled for, "Yes, well, it shows how much she cares, besides, when an army rides to war, so does its stomach."

Varys invoked in a wise voice, "I'm glad your friend was able to accompany you to the capital. Friends are such an important part of life."

Tyrion decided to go with a bit of truth here, "Yes, she's my…friend." While Varys would think he was creating doubt to protect her, it was, in fact, the truth.

Varys continued unperturbed, "It is unfortunate that your father did not want her to come, but rest easy, I am very good at keeping secrets for my good friends."

Tyrion noted, "Your discursion is legendary, however, is it your friends, or for the realm?"

After Varys made a show of leaving, Tyrion sighed, he supposed he would have to stand up for his 'friend.'

"I know the way the game is played, I'm not Ned Stark."

Varys commented, "Perhaps you should aspire to be him, he disappeared from directly under everyone's noses, albeit with significant experience from some relationship he presumably _built._"

To his credit Tyrion rallied quickly, "Threaten me again and I'll have you thrown into the sea."

"You might be disappointed in the results, I just keep swimming."

After they had left, a small vent in the wall, well concealed, quietly closed. Word would get back to the Builders of Varys's knowledge soon enough.

**The Throne Room**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Today's Small Council session was a bit strange, as it had apparently been preempted by a full sitting of court.

Lord Petyr Baelish was on his knees before the throne, with "King" Joffrey "Baratheon" holding a crossbow on him, "You are here to answer for the treason of your men, Littlefinger."

To his credit, Baelish answered in his typical sore throat voice, "And what treason is that, Your Grace?"

The 'king' turned to his relative, "Ser Lancel, tell him of this outrage."

Lancel addressed the court, "Freeriders, in service to Lord Baelish killed several members of the City Watch of King's Landing, including their esteemed Lord Commander, while they were in performance of their duties to the crown."

Tyrion stood back to see how this would play out, sadly he couldn't let it go too far, they needed Littlefinger to die at the right moment, however, that being said, he was relatively sure Lord Harry wouldn't mind that much.

Joffrey's two brain cells realized this as well, "While killing you would send a message to the realm, you have performed services to me that make you invaluable. You will retain your titles and lands, however, you will hand a list of your entire complement of freeriders over to the City Watch for execution, and you will be assessed double taxes on all business in King's Landing for the next five years. Dismissed."

Tyrion shook his head at his twice-nephew's idiocy, all he had done was make Littlefinger mad. Letting him keep his small council position was effectively amounting to making sure that there would be zero punishment. Then it suddenly hit him, there was a deal involved here. Some punishment had to be metered out, but Joffrey couldn't do much without raising suspicions of why he wanted Barra dead and didn't want to give Littlefinger a reason to look into it (even though Littlefinger already knew).

With that the small council adjourned to the small council chamber. Tyrion's suspicions were confirmed when Littlefinger was smirking as usual, it was all a bit of theatre. The Freeriders would take the blame and that would be that.

The council meeting progressed as Tyrion expected, he managed to get the Stark dead returned as a show of good faith, however, the idea of declaring the "Baratheons" bastards would not even be heard of. The issues with the Night's Watch were dismissed with the usual aplomb, which suited Tyrion just fine, at the moment, the less people on the Wall, the easier it was for the Builders.

**The Traveling 'Arrys**

**The Kingsroad **

**Slightly North of Hayford Castle, The Crownlands, Westeros**

"…And that was the story of the Wall's dedication."

"Then what happened?"

"When we built the wall, we made our intentions clear. We would remove ourselves from the Realms of Men, residing in the Lands Beyond the Wall. It was not something we wanted to do, but it was clear that we had already interfered enough. Our people's own history taught us that after a while, those without powers turn on those with power and witch burnings and inquisitions ensue. So, we followed the traditions of the ancestors. We retained a relationship with your ancestors that has served us both well. When the Andals invaded we kept them out of the North, at the behest of the Starks. We evacuated the remaining Children to North of the Wall."

"Where did all the people at the Fist come from then?"

"Some of them elected to stay with us from the beginning, some were simply trapped North of the Wall upon its completion, and some have been drawn to us over the intervening years, like you and your sister. Over the years the number of our people living at the Fist and in the surrounding regions has swelled to about 100,000."

"Yet, after 8,000 years you would expect some better accommodations."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Arya stuck to it, "The number of people I have seen in squalor, in furs, as opposed to armor…"

Harry shook his head, "Arya, you have been at the Fist a matter of weeks, have you seen anything outside of the upper two floors of the Command Tower?"

For once Arya though about it, truth be told, she had not, she hadn't even been outside

Harry pressed on, "Arya, you have yet to see what lies beneath, and that, that is truly one of our more amazing constructions. The squalor and furs, it is intentional, a show we put on for the Night's Watch. They expect Wildlings, so they get wildlings. Our 'small folk.' as you call them, have one of the highest standards of living in the entire world."

Arya was a bit skeptical, "Oh, really?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll show you when we get back, we spent 3,000 years working on the Fist. We're rather proud of it. Then, well, something else came up, literally. That was when we ruled the world."

"What happened?"

Harry looked to the group of thieves and bandits approaching from the north, "Patience, Arya, but now, it's time for your first practical lesson."

They drew their swords.

**Daenerys Targaryen's Khalasar**

**Deep within the Red Waste, Essos**

Daenerys suddenly looked up at a popping sound, a wild-looking woman in heavy furs appeared next to a large pallet. The woman transformed into a beautiful woman and waved her hand, changing the furs into a robe that reminded her of Harry's. She then waved her hand at the pallet and floated it behind her as she walked toward the Khalasar. She approached Daenerys and stood over her, as Dany calmly waved her bloodriders away.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Lady Nymphadora Tonks, Builder of the Wall. I'm here to congratulate you on passing the first test and deliver some additional supplies."

"Where is Harry?"

"Lord Harry is otherwise occupied today."

It was at this point that Jorah approached and bowed low, "Builder Tonks, welcome to the Red Waste."

"Ser Jorah."

Jorah added, "Forgive me, but I thought that you were at Winterfell until further notice."

Tonks smiled, "I had a day off."

Dany had to interrupt at this point, "I'm sorry, but what test?"

"Well, there were two, first you figured out how to feed your dragons, then you managed to determine what directions were open to you and avoid the avoidable deaths of two of your Bloodriders. Not exactly the highest standards, but they show basic competence."

Dany looked vaguely insulted although on reflection she realized she had been thinking that a few days earlier.

Tonks pulled the pallet forward and canceled her charm. "This should last you for about a week, have fun." Tonks smiled and turned to leave.

Dany was upset, where was the support she was expecting? "That's it?!"

Tonks turned back, "You have the situation well in hand. Patience, Daenerys."

Tonks then turned on her heel and apparated, leaving a bewildered Dany and chuckling Jorah in her wake.

Daenerys turned to Jorah, "What is so funny?"

"This is the way the Builders work, they will not give you all the answers, just enough to point you in the right direction."

Dany huffed.

**Lord Petyr Baelish's Brothel**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Ros, high priced prostitute, and Agent of the Builders was having a rather good day. Her target was in trouble, big trouble, they had removed a major flunkey from the board, and she was enjoying her day off.

Of course her perfect day could not continue forever, as her target, er boss, entered.

Littlefinger asked, "My girl, how are you?"

Ros sighed and rubbed her stomach, the bruises were rather evident, "It hurts, my Lord." It truly did, unfortunately, in her current position, Ros was cut off from the Fist's medical wing unless her life was in imminent danger, and the use of any medicines from outside the brothel would be immediately noticeable.

Littlefinger felt her bruises, "They seem to be healing."

Ros winced as he did. Littlefinger was no Maester or Healer, she knew they were healing and that she was extremely lucky to avoid any internal damage, thanks to her agent emergency medical courses.

Littlefinger continued, "You remind me of another girl, a lovely thing I acquired from an Elysium pleasure house. Beautiful and intelligent like you are. However, she complained a lot, and it was rather distressing for me as girls from Elysium are extremely expensive. She was a bad investment. Then one day, a wealthy patron offered me as much money as I initially paid for her to use her in such ways that would never occur to any other men. She wasn't happy, but my losses were covered. It is unfortunate that he never returned. Take today off to heal, but be better tomorrow." Littlefinger then gave her a smile and left.

Ros almost vomited. She knew the case he was talking about. It was one of many involving Petyr Baelish that ended up in the Builders' intelligence files. The same file that she had read when she volunteered for this assignment. All of a sudden she found herself confronted with the very strong possibility that she might die on this assignment.

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall, The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

"I am so happy to be stationed in King's Landing right now."

Captain Karsi's statement was echoed by Tyrion and Podrick, while Sansa was confused.

"Why is that, Captain?"

Karsi set down her fork and held up her hand, "Five words, 'The First Men Heritage Festival.'"

Sansa was more confused, "I'm-I'm sorry?"

Tyrion waved his hand at Karsi, "You've been at the Fist during it the most."

Karsi explained, "Every year, as Autumn is declared by the Fist's Meteorologist, the citizens of the Fist and any available leaders participate in a historical reenactment of life during the time of the of the Age of Heroes as a way to remember our history. It lasts for three months. For the most part it is fun, hunting, fishing, tent building, the Giant Olympics, and of course, cold weather combat training. However, there is also the food."

Tyrion groaned, "Oh yes, the food. I try to avoid going to the fist as much as possible during that time. Bear, yak, or elk for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Lord Harry says it's all 'locally sourced' whatever that means."

Podrick glared at Tyrion, which went unnoticed by everyone.

Karsi continued, "I mean, would it kill him to make it voluntary? Although in their defense the rest of the time we have some of the finest foods in the world."

Podrick nodded, "It's true, we grow everything from lemon trees to maple trees in our greenhouses, we can produce a reasonable copy of most wines from around the world and through the Builders' Transportation Network we can import fresh meat and fish from everywhere in the world daily."

Tyrion smiled, "It's true, imagine having the finest Braavosi oysters, clams, and cockles flavored with Dornish lemons and topped off with some of the greatest Arbor wines in the world."

Sansa poignantly looked down at her own meal, salted Braavosi Shivering Sea Salmon, seasoned with Dornish lemons and served with Arbor wine.

Everyone noticed, Tyrion commented, "Yes, well, imagine everyone in King's Landing having that meal, Sansa."

Karsi nodded, "Yes, indeed, everyone from the Builders all the way down to the regular citizens has access to the food, and it costs no more than purchasing it from your local market."

Sansa noted, "Except during The First Men Heritage Festival."

Everyone nodded, and Podrick commented, "Exactly," before he turned to Tyrion and commented, "A Builder will modify Varys's memory."

Tyrion smiled and nodded, "Good."

**The Traveling 'Arrys**

**The Kingsroad**

**Slightly Further North of Hayford Castle, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Following their quick defeat of the bandits (which resulted in Arya's second kill) Harry quickly incinerated the bodies, vanished the ashes and cleaned their swords before they continued on.

"So, you were about to discuss when you apparently, 'ruled the world?"

"Yes, 3,000 years after we arrived, our isolation was broken by rumors from beyond the narrow sea, rumors of a creature we had not seen since we arrived."

_**5,000 Years Ago**_

_** Valyria, Essos**_

_The portkey of the Builders of the Wall dropped them into the middle of a disaster zone. Hundreds of shepherds and sheep were stampeding in their direction being pursued by a massive red dragon._

_ Tonks looked up, "Why am I getting a feeling of déjà vu?"_

_ Harry said, "Yeah, I'm getting it too," he turned to the other Builders, "Evacuate the shepherds, Tonks and I will handle the dragon."_

_ They drew their wands and faced the massive beast together._

Arya stopped him, "Wait, Valyria and Dragons, 5,000 years ago?"

Harry smirked, "That's right, The Valyrian Freehold was a wholly owned subsidiary of the Builders of the Wall."

**AN: Please Review, thanks to those who have.**


	6. What is Dead Should Really Stay Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own****_Harry Potter_****or****_Game of Thrones._**

**AN: The following chapter takes place during the events of "What is Dead May Never Die," occasionally interspersed with Harry telling Arya stories from his very long life.**

**The dragon battle at the beginning of the chapter pairs best with ****_Manners Maketh Man_**** from ****_Kingsman: The Secret Service. _****The second Valyria scene pairs well with ****_Dracarys _****from ****_Game of Thrones: Season Three_****. For the final battle in this chapter, from Harry's point of view, I suggest ****_Endroom_**** from the ****_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _****video game soundtrack.**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 6**

**What is Dead Should Really Stay Dead**

**(Don't the Ironborn realize how thoroughly offensive that is, after their ancestors fought undead ice zombies?)**

**_About 5,300 Years Ago_**

**_Valyria, Essos_**

_Behind Tonks and Harry, the other builders quickly worked to get the sheep herders out of the line of fire, evacuating them to the Fist, as the dragon fell back for an attack run from two miles away._

_ Tonks asked, "Alright, we've got a minute, what's the plan?"_

_ Harry answered, "Brooms, we flank it and use stunners to bring it down."_

_ Tonks responded, "Stunners, are you fucking mad?!"_

_ Harry rolled his eyes, "Tonks, we were brought here by a dragon."_

_ "Ah." Frankly, after 3,000 years this new world had become their home, but she could see a glimmer of renewed hope in Harry's eyes. _

_ Harry opened his satchel and thrust his hand in, a moment later a broom zoomed into it, which he tossed to Tonks before repeating the process and drawing out his own, he mounted it and turned to Tonks, "Ready?"_

_ She nodded and they pushed off toward the dragon. As they closed range, Harry and Tonks drew their wands and started firing stunners. The dragon roared and turned toward Harry, who had been moving a lot to try and get its attention. As the dragon pursued, Harry turned away from the shepherds and arced away, exposing the dragon's rear to Tonks who continued to fire. As the dragon lost speed, Harry turned and went in reverse firing his own stunners. Suddenly the dragon lost consciousness and started falling toward the ground. Harry and Tonks switched to firing _Arresto Momentum_ at the dragon, slowing it to a gentle crash. They landed next to it a moment later._

_ Harry groaned, "Fuck."_

_ Tonks looked at Harry, "It was a textbook perfect takedown, what more do you expect?"_

_ Harry shook his head, "It was too easy. This is not the right type of dragon."_

**The Continuing Adventures of the Travelling 'Arrys**

**The Kingsroad**

**North of Hayford Castle, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Arya shook her head, "I'm sorry, the wrong type of dragon?"

"On my homeworld, there are twelve different species of dragon. A major defining characteristic of all of them is a significant immunity to magic. The fact that we brought down this dragon so easily confirmed that it did not have the traits we were looking for."

"So what happened?"

Harry sort of smiled, "Our greatest success and failure. Valyria was our effort to push the world out of its stagnant state. In many ways we succeeded. We gave Valyria every advantage. We aided them in the destruction of Ghiscari and the Rhoynar, we helped them curtail the Dothraki. We guided their technological development. We helped them tap into the Fourteen Fires to power their empire, we pointed them in the direction of technologies to pursue, and they had developed gunpowder, cannon, and flintlock technology at the end."

Arya had no idea what those were, but it didn't change her question, "What happened?"

Harry shook his head, "We made a grievous mistake. While we had been careful about their technological development, we were not so with their social development. We had given them the expectations of our values and morals without the appropriate time of evolution and adjustment. The time we gave our citizens at the Fist. Therefore, we continually struggled to deal with a majority that believed Valyria should draw on the values of the Ghis, one value in particular."

"What was it?"

Harry stared off toward the east and whispered, "Slavery."

**Acting Lord's Chambers**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Bran Stark, Acting Lord of Winterfell awoke very confused, he saw himself through the eyes of his direwolf, Summer, before seeing the direwolf through his eyes. Bran shook his head, trying to do away with the feeling. His first thought was to tell Maester Luwin about his dreams before he realized that Osha would be a much better alternative. He called for Hodor and went out into the castle.

Osha, also known as Nymphadora Tonks, Builder of the Wall, smiled slightly and nodded, in a serious restraint of her instinct to jump in glee and do cartwheels, "Contrary to what your Maester believes, magic does exist. You, my little lord, happen to have the power of a Warg. You can see through the minds of animals. In the North, the Real North, it is surprisingly more common than you'd think."

Bran nodded and considered her words.

**Robb Stark and Company**

**North of Bitterbridge, the Reach, Westeros**

Lady Talisa Maegyr, Agent of the Builders was accompanied by Robb Stark, 20 knights and 80 men. A small, but fast force for moving through wartime Westeros. They had been successful at avoiding trouble, meeting the outriders of Renly Baratheon's camp who escorted them in. As they did, Talisa was stunned by the size of Renly's force; she calculated that Renly had about 100,000, more than the Fist, even with every last reserve mustered. Talisa shrugged, it was of no consequence. They entered into the camp proper and found themselves in a fighting pit, where two knights were engaging one another as Renly and Margery Tyrell looked on. It was quite an interesting fight, one was fighting in the traditional Westerosi style, the other was fighting rather intelligently, something rare in Westeros. The smart fighter finally managed to ground the other and pulled a knife on him, causing him to shout, "Yield, I Yield!"

Talisa shook her head, fantastic, Loras Tyrell, the pretty knight. It was however, the woman who caught Talisa's attention. As the woman approached the 'king,' Talisa assessed her, she was intelligent, powerful, and honorable. Talisa made a note to recommend she be evaluated for future recruitment as an Agent of the Builders. After Lady Brienne was invited into 'King' Renly's 'Kingsguard', Robb and their company approached and were announced.

"Your Grace, I have an honor to bring you Lord Robb Stark, an envoy of his father, Eddard, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Renly nodded, "Lord Robb, I am pleased to see you, may I present my wife Margery of House Tyrell."

Robb countered, "May I present my advisor, Lady Talisa Maegyr of Volantis."

Margery smiled, "You all are very welcome here, we are sorry for the losses of your family in King's Landing."

Robb nodded, outside of the family's inner council, it was assumed that Arya and Sansa were missing, presumed dead. Robb didn't even know where they were, only that they were alive. For their own safety the Stark's had no interest in correcting that notion. "You are most kind."

"Lord Robb, rest assured we will have justice for your family. When I take Kings Landing I will bring your family Joffrey's head."

Robb smiled, "It will be enough to know justice was done, my lord."

He was promptly corrected, by Brienne of Tarth, "Your Grace and you should kneel when you approach the king."

Talisa smirked, "Lady Brienne, I believe you just got your position five minutes ago, perhaps you should take some time to get accustomed to your role before interrupting court?"

Renly quickly shut them down, "There is no need for that, the Starks are honored guests."

Loras however, pressed the matter, "Has your father marched against Tywin Lannister, yet."

Robb shook his head, slightly, "It is not my place to share my father's strategies."

Renly stood and walked toward the group, "Do not worry, our war is just beginning." He led them on a tour of the camp, commenting to the men here and there, "I have a hundred thousand men under my command. The combined forces of the Stormlands and the Reach."

Talisa commented, "And all of them young and bold like your Knight of Flowers, you play at war, I pity them."

"What?"

Robb jumped in, "They are the Knights of summer, and Winter is Coming." (Rule #1 of being a Stark, never hesitate to work your words into a conversation).

Renly was nonplussed, "Lady Brienne, escort the Stark party to their tents, they are tired from their journey."

Brienne nodded, "At one, Your 'Grace'."

Brienne led them away, Robb commented, "You fought bravely today."

"I fought for my 'king.' Soon I will fight for him on the battlefield, die for him if I must. And, Brienne is enough, I'm no lady."

Talisa nodded, quite the interesting lady indeed.

**The Continuing Adventures of the Travelling 'Arrys**

**The Kingsroad**

**South of Brindlewood, The Crownlands, Westeros**

"Slavery?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, slavery. Despite our best efforts and illegalizing it, no one wanted to enforce the law. We were stumped, never before had a society returned to slave ownership after emancipation. We tried reasoning with them, however they refused to listen. We lacked the capability to surgically enforce it on a wide scale so we did what we could to disrupt the trade. At first we just simply freed the slaves, but they would end up recaptured or unable to care for themselves. So we came up with a rather ingenious solution"

"What?"

"Eight hundred years ago, we started killing slavers and misdirecting a large number of slave ships away from Valyria. It was our most successful effort. Until the Valyrians found out. They were not pleased. We realized the situation was mostly unsalvageable and decided to end the Valyrian Experiment to keep them from using the power we gave them to subjugate the world."

"The Doom?"

"The Doom."

_**About 400 Years Ago**_

_**Council Chamber, The Builder's Keep**_

_**Valyria, Valyrian Peninsula, Essos**_

_The doors to the chamber were barred as Harry sat at the head of the table. None of the other Builders were here, they were all finishing last minute preparations for the end of Valyria. Harry was extremely depressed. He fucking hated Greater Good situations. A doe patronus galloped through the window and spoke in Tonks's voice, "We're ready."_

_ Harry waved his hand, unlocking the door that the Dragonlords' armies had been pounding on for hours and hours. They stumbled into the room before stepping to the side and allowing the thirty-nine Dragonlords of Valyria to enter. They stood at the other end of the table, and spoke in High Valyrian._

_ "Lords of the Zaldrizes, welcome."_

_ A leader had apparently been appointed to speak, "Zaldriz Giver Potter, We command you and the other Zaldriz Givers to leave Valyria, your presence is no longer wanted or tolerated." Valyria referred to the Builders as Dragon Givers._

_ "Lords of the Zaldrizes, we gave you this power, and we can most certainly take it away. I will give you one last chance, free your slaves, return to the values and goals we have set, or we will wipe you from the face of this world, just like the Ghiscari and Rhoynar before you."_

_ The leader spoke, "Tubi daor, valar dohaeris."_

_ "Ah, yes, that, valar dohaeris. Well you, Lords of the Zaldrizes, are valar, and well, valar morghulis."_

_ As Harry said the activation phrase, several things happened at once. The curtains flew open, his portkey activated, and, most importantly, the safety interlocks on the geothermal power taps were shut down. Of course, the Dragonlords didn't realize this. They heard and felt a huge rumble and turned to look out the windows, just as all Fourteen Fires erupted simultaneously, shooting lava a thousand feet into the air before it started arcing over the city._

_ Meanwhile, Harry's portkey dropped him in Gogossos, on the Isle of Tears, Sothoryos. The horrific penal colony that had served as the final trigger for the Builders to end Valyria stood empty, other subsidiaries were now caring for the victims. Harry fired a pulse of magic into a predesigned ward scheme that erupted between the Basilisk Isles and the continent, just as a massive tsunami started arcing over the island. With the crack of a whip, it snapped backwards into the sea and back towards Valyria. Harry knew that the other Builders, based in Volantis, Ghis, and what would be known as Slaver's Bay, were doing the same._

_ The water rose above Valyria and smothered the Fourteen Fires, forcing the magma beneath to find somewhere else to go. It forced it's way though the forges at the bases of the volcanos, surrounding the inner city. With a mighty rumble, it broke through, shattering the Valyrian Peninsula and creating what would one day be known as The Smoking Sea. _

**Chamber of the Hand of the 'King'**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Tyrion was really starting to regret his decision to bring Shae along, she had to be the single most annoying woman in the world. She refused to accept or acknowledge the danger she is in. She also didn't like being labeled a weakness, not that she really was much of one. Tyrion's ability to care about what happened to her was rapidly being exhausted.

"You won't let me leave this room!"

Tyrion pinched his nose, "Please keep your voice down."

"Why? It's not like your father can hear me, he is three hundred miles away!"

No, Tyrion thought, it's to keep my splitting headache from getting worse. "I don't intend for you to stay here, I might be able to find you a place in the kitchens."

Shae shook her head, "I cannot cook, every man who has tasted my cooking has told me how good I am at sex."

Internally Tyrion smirked slightly, "You'd pose as a scullion, a kitchen wench, cleaning pots."

"Is that how my lion wants to see me?"

Tyrion shook off the sigil reference, "I want to see you alive, this city is dangerous, my sister will exploit any weakness she can to hurt me." Tyrion didn't comment how little of a weakness she actually is."

Shae crossed her arms and countered, "So I am a weakness?"

Tyrion swallowed, "To my heart, my dear."

Shae smiled slightly and kissed him, "I am not a kitchen wench."

Tyrion smirked, "Then allow me to look into alternatives," he kissed her back and departed.

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Tyrion joined Podrick, Captain Karsi, and Sansa for dinner, as they were finishing dessert, Tyrion broached the subject of Shae, "I honestly am at a loss as to what I should do with her. Her identity remains as much of a mystery as it did when she first arrived."

Podrick nodded, "We must consider the possibilities of who she is. She is not one of our spies. She is not one of Baelish's, could she be one of Varys's?"

Tyrion shook his head, "Varys is too smart for that, he would never be seen talking to one of his 'little birds.'"

Karsi asked, "Could she be a spy of your father's?"

Tyrion nodded, "That is my leading theory at the moment."

Sansa asked, "Could she simply be exactly who she seems to be?"

Tyrion looked confused, "I don't follow?"

Sansa looked at Podrick and Karsi, "Agent Payne, Captain Karsi, could you give us a moment?"

The two looked at each other, nodded and left, leaving Sansa and Tyrion alone, Sansa poured some wine and gulped it down before asking, "Lord Tyrion, have you considered she could just simply be attracted to you for financial gain."

Tyrion shook his head, "I have considered it, and discounted it."

"Why?"

"Because, why me? Also, Shae is obviously too smart for that."

"Lord Tyrion, you are the heir by birth to one of the largest fortunes in the Seven Kingdoms. Does, Shae know about Tysha?"

Tyrion breathed, "Yes."

Sansa startled, even though she figured as much, she was still a little stunned that Tyrion had told the whore one of his deepest secrets. Then again, he had told her the first time they had a decent conversation, "It is clear that she is exploiting your love for Tysha. Why? Well, you're much better at figuring out such things than I am, when you are not blinded by your past."

Sansa left, somewhat in a daze as to what she had said. Tyrion felt the same way, and simultaneously appreciated how far his protégé had come. A few short weeks ago, she wouldn't have dared to say that. Finally, she was coming out of the shell his sister had tried to shove her into.

**The Continuing Adventures of the Travelling 'Arrys**

**The Kingsroad**

**Brindlewood, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Arya had been in stunned silence for a couple of hours now. Harry seemed rather content with it. He had apparated them further ahead and now they were preparing to bunk down for the evening on the outskirts of Brindlewood. Unlike most other people in the world, Harry and Arya were much safer not staying at an inn. Harry had deployed his 'only 3 bedroom 2 bathroom' tent, which was nicer than anything that a king ever could have. Harry was sitting at a desk in the living area, reviewing the various pieces of correspondence, reports, and requisitions that accumulated for a world leader after a lovely day of strolling and reminiscing.

"You could end this war tomorrow!"

Harry nodded, "I could wipe the Lannisters, Baratheons, Thenn, and everyone else out tomorrow, but would it really change anything? Besides, the fight to determine who sits on the World's Most Uncomfortable Chair is not my top priority."

"You blew up a fucking city!"

Harry smiled, finally, "Three things. First, it was more that the peninsula blew up, not the city. Second, it would be more accurate to say that I let it blow up as opposed to blowing it up. Third, language, Arya!"

Arya didn't really have the decency to look ashamed, "You let it blow up?"

Harry nodded, "It took us hundreds of years to design a way to safely harness the power of the Fourteen Fires, a process we continued to improve and refine over the millennia that Valyria existed. All we simply did was turn off the parts that kept the volcano chain from erupting, and then keep the resulting tidal wave from wiping out the surrounding area. The second part was the more brilliant one."

Arya shook her head, "But, all those people."

Harry stopped what he was doing, and was lost in thought before responding, "The ones that remained, including 39 of the 40 Dragonlords, they were past redemption. We had tried reason, education, and threats, everything we could think of. Those still loyal to us and who held our values were saved."

"How?"

"On the last outpost of Old Valyria, Dragonstone."

**Solar of the Hand of the 'King'**

**The Red Keep**

**Kings Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

After a rather fitful night sleep, mainly due to the company, Tyrion decided to start his mole hunt. He knew that someone on the Small Council was reporting his actions to his beloved sister. Tyrion spent a few moments fantasizing about various ways of killing her before realizing his digression. Tyrion realized he had to stop this behavior, and he would do it using Myrcella. Tyrion knew he had to get her out of the city. While she might be his double niece, she was still his niece. Tyrion already knew the actual plan. Get her to Dorne. What he needed was two fake plans that were still sufficiently plausible. Plan one involved Robin Arryn of the Vale, Baelish would buy that one easily enough, it would also help deflect suspicion regarding the recent troubles at his brothel. The death of Janos Slynt had been satisfying, but annoying in its execution.

The tricky part was what to tell Varys, the man was the most devious frenemy of builders in ages. Tyrion decided to tell him the truth and to tell Pycelle the Theon Greyjoy tale. He patiently waited until Pycelle arrived, trying to approximate an expression of constipation. He smiled as Pycelle handed him the laxative.

"Thank the gods, I haven't had a proper shit in six days."

"Ah, the stresses of power, two drops, with water, daily."

Tyrion smiled, "I'm grateful to have a man with such knowledge on my side, please," he gestured for the Grand Maester to sit.

"Can I trust you, Pycelle?"

Pycelle nodded, "Of course, my lord." Bullshit, thought Tyrion, the man had survived under three kings, a rebellion, and now a bloody war, He didn't trust Pycelle as far as he could throw him.

"These are perilous times and the crown must form new alliances that must be sealed in matrimony. The queen mustn't know, she mustn't interfere with matters of state, however I trust the council."

Pycelle nodded solemnly, "I shall be as silent as the grave."

"I plan to marry Princess Mrycella off to Theon Greyjoy."

"Theon Greyjoy? But how?"

"His father loathes the Starks, he can bring Theon to our side. We can use the Ironborn fleet to raid the North. Also, Theon is a rather power hungry skirt chaser."

Pycelle considered, "A bold plan, my lord."

Tyrion replied, "We must be bold."

After dismissing Pycelle, and having similar meetings with Baelish and Varys, Tyrion waited for his sister to call him. He was positive that she was going to rant and rave about something, either Ironborn barbarians with their saltwives, the wrath of the Martells, or the mental instability of Robin Arryn.

Turns out, it was the saltwives.

**The Fighting 'Arrys**

**Near A Random Inn on the Kingsroad**

**North of Brindewood, The Crownlands, Westeros**

After having gotten an alert from Yoren, Harry had apparated Arya and himself to their location, they could see a combined group of Lannister solders and City Watch as the Night's Watch recuits attempted to muster. Harry quickly sent Arya off to the side, he didn't want her to get involved too quickly.

The leader of Lannister soldiers asked, "Where is the Bastard Crow?"

Yoren asked, "There are quite a few bastards here, would you care to be more specific and who are you?"

The leader answered in a gravelly tone of voice, "I am Amory Lorch, Sworn Bannerman to Lord Tywin Lannister. These men from the capital requested our assistance. Drop your weapons in the name of the king."

Harry decided to introduce himself, "Your throne claimant is invalid, as a bastard, he is ineligible for the throne. You have no power here, leave, now."

Lorch clearly had drunk the Flavor-Aid, "You will die for your words."

Harry smirked and drew his sword, "I invite you to try."

A Lannister solider fired a crossbow. Within a blink of an eye, Harry was no longer there, instead having closed to range and killing the soldier. Arya immediately realized how much Harry held back in their sparring. He was, without doubt, the finest swordsman in the world. There was a stunning combination of skill, agility, and sheer dumb power coming from his sword. Whatever sword Harry used, it was beyond powerful, Spears were cut with some sort of acid, swords were dulled, and people were cut, dying almost instantly. It was made of sliver, not steel, and had the words "GODRIC GRIFFINDOR" emblazoned on it. Inside of a minute all of them lay dead. Arya looked around and realized there was a fire near the prisoner wagon. She ran over, using Needle to stab the lock, breaking it and freeing the prisoner. One odd looking one looked at her and said in a strangely accented voice, "A Man thanks A Girl," before walking over to where Yoren and Harry were chatting away. Arya walked back towards them.

Yoren gestured to the sword, "Brought out the heavy hitter, I see."

Harry shrugged, "Yes, well, every now and again, I take it out of its case; useless against wrights, that's why we switched over to Valyrian Steel, but still, the most lethal sword alive."

The Man bowed to Harry, with a murmured, "Lord Potter,"

"Ah, NoOne. Yoren, I'd like you to meet NoOne, current leader of the House of Black and White in Bravos, NoOne, I believe you know Agent Yoren, and that is Agent-in-Training Lady Arya Stark." Yoren gave a nod, as Arya looked confused, Harry quickly cleared that up, "They are otherwise known by their particular talent, Arya, Faceless Men."

Arya's jaw dropped, but Harry wasn't done, "I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him shortly." Arya's jaw unhinged, and turned to the man, who was already gone.

Harry continued, "Now then, I'll collect our bastard and we can be on our way back home, as long as it's still there, I left Giantsbane in charge. Who knows how many bears have taken over the bedroom?"

Yoren howled with laughter, "Thank you, Lord Potter, I needed that."

Harry shook his head, "It didn't come from me, Agent Yoren."

Yoren nodded and called Gendry over, and handled the introductions, "Gendry, this is Lord Harry Potter, he will be escorting you to safety."

Harry nodded to Gendry and took off his sword scabbard, instructing Arya and Gendry to, "Grab on," They did, Arya immediately, having taken portkeys before, Gendry a bit more slowly, Harry turned and gave a half salute to Yoren before saying, "I built the fucking wall."

The three disappeared with hook behind the navel.

**AN: Please Review!**


	7. A Garden of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own****_Harry Potter_****or****_Game of Thrones._**

**AN: The following takes place during the same timeframe as "Garden of Bones" **

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 7**

**A Garden of Shadows**

**The Army of the North**

**Oxcross, The Westerlands, Westeros**

Lord Eddard Stark decided it was time to strike. His army had been successfully stalling Tywin Lannister for weeks now. It was time to bleed him a little. As his army stealthy creeped toward the Lannister Host at Oxcross, under the command of Stafford Lannister, he smiled. The total surprise his forces had achieved was amazing. Ned wasn't much of a fan of stealth, but when it worked, it really worked.

In reality the battle would not change much, they were only fighting new conscripts, at most, it would contain Tywin to his current forces, as well as confuse Tywin about their plans. Ned turned to Greatjon Umber and nodded. The army drew its weapons and screamed, "Winterfell!"

**The Next Day**

**The Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Sansa started back peddling, blocking the blows as she went, before using her height and reach to suddenly throw her opponent on the defensive. She smiled slightly using all she had learned in rapid succession, trying desperately to keep her much more experienced opponent on the defensive as long as possible. She was succeeding, until…

"Lady Sansa!"

Sansa, stupidly, turned and looked in the direction she had been called from, dropping her guard, catching a full force punch to the stomach for her idiocy. As she doubled over and collapsed to the ground, she glared at her teacher, the recently promoted Major Karsi, who shrugged as if to say, 'you dropped your guard, it's not my fault I couldn't pull the punch in time.'

Tyrion, who had called her quickly walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "My Lady, I apologize, are you alright?"

Sansa nodded, "Ugh, Quite fine, Lord Tyrion, just, gasp, winded by my own stupidity." After a few moments she stood up, wincing, "How can I help you?"

"I have news of your father. According to the 'Crown' he set upon Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves and then after the battle the Northmen ate the flesh of the slain."

"Well," Sansa winced, "Clearly they have confused us for the Thenns."

Tyrion nodded, "And Stafford Lannister couldn't fight his way out of a satchel."

Karsi asked, "What does the Agent assigned to Lord Stark have to say?"

Tyrion shrugged, "Last report said the Agent had been assigned to assist Sansa's brother Robb in his journey to see 'King' Renly Baratheon. We have no report."

"Can a substitute be sent?"

Tyrion shook his head, "None available."

Sansa nodded, "Then what we know is that we won and your father lost, badly, if they're trying to cover it up with such propaganda."

Tyrion nodded, "Indeed." He then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Tyrion chuckled, "I have to unclog a 'king.' As the former master of sewers, drains, and cisterns of Casterly Rock, it seems to be a task I am well suited for arranging," Tyrion turned back and left.

Karsi pulled two practice swords out and Sansa groaned. Karsi chuckled, "I don't expect you to be the prodigy your sister is, but I do expect you to be very good at the least.

Sansa sighed and assumed a ready position, she knew she would end up on the ground soon enough, but she was determined to pay her teacher back for it in spades.

**Late That Evening**

**Chambers of the Hand of the 'King'**

**The Red Keep**

**Kings Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Tyrion paced back and forth in his chambers, having sent Shae to bed long ago. He was expecting a report from Ros, who had recently been sent to gather information from 'King' Joffrey. While Tyrion knew his double nephew was stupid, he also knew the chance of him saying or doing something worthwhile was slim. Still, it was a chance that Ros had wanted to take.

Tyrion shook his head, Ros, was another enigma wrapped in a bottle. An extremely selfless woman, he had no idea why she acted the way she did. Tyrion knew very little about her, just as he did about every member of his staff, some builder concept called 'compartmentalization.' He knew that, unlike most Agents, Ros was from the Lands Beyond the Wall. The rest was pure deduction. Based on the interactions he had seen between her and Karsi he believed that she was a former member of the Army of the Fist's Officer Corps and not a well liked one. He also believed that there was some sort of indebted feeling or guilt that caused her to act rashly with her own life when on missions. After all, she volunteered for an extremely high risk mission in working for Baelish. And now this one. Tyrion had warned her that her nephew would probably be cruel, Ros insisted that she could handle it.

His thinking was interrupted by a loud knocking. Tyrion went to the door and opened it, stunned at the sight. 'Ser' Meryn Trant and Sandor Clegane were holding Ros and Daisy. Both of them looked like they had been through hell. Daisy looked extremely pale and in a lot of pain, her dress was covered in blood, so much so that it was sticking to her in places. Ros, meanwhile, had a large bruise on her face, but otherwise looked fine, although it was clear that she was hiding her pain from what he could tell. Trant and Clegane tossed them in at Tyrion, who despite his best efforts, fell under them, before laughing and closing the door. Tyrion glanced over at the closed bedroom door, listening, unable to hear anything beyond Daisy's wheezing and Ros's labored breathing. He decided he'd have to risk it. He took Daisy's hand and grabbed it onto Ros's necklace, saying "I serve the Builders."

He felt a hook behind his navel as they were dragged out of King's Landing back North. In moments, they found themselves on the soft carpet of the Arrivals Room. The guards sprang into action, working to identify the pile of bodies, as they untangled them, a cry of "Healer!" brought the Medical Team standing by into the fray. Everyone was shouting over each other.

"I'm Senior Agent Lord Tyrion Lannister, password Tysha-sixteen!"

"Help us!"

"Gurgle."

"Patient has multiple blunt and sharp trauma contusions, probable internal bleeding, we need to get her to the Hospital immediately."

"This one has some severe bruising, we should get her there as well."

Within a minute or so, they had it all sorted and the group was on their way to the hospital wing, with a guard running to get Lord Potter.

Moments later they arrived in the Hospital Wing. While it was the most advanced medical facility on the planet, that wasn't saying much. Actually, it bore a striking resemblance to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, just a bit colder. The Healers ran to and fro, grabbing potion and pouring them down Ros's throat. They did not understand much of the healing techniques of the builders, except that they were among the finest in the world. Not everyone was able to use them though.

The reasons why were a bit beyond them, but only a bit. In truth, it was an issue of genetics, birth, and the way magic worked in this world. The Builder's immortality came with some reproductive prices. The Builders could not reproduce among themselves (as far as they knew, they didn't have a formal breeding program, but in 8,000 years Tonks never got pregnant from a Builder). However, they could reproduce with humans. The resulting offspring were magical, but it was in dormant in most of them. They, and their descendants, would react to magic and could interact with it (by say, brewing potions, or working with magical metals), but could not express it themselves. In the terms of the wizarding world, they were squibs. A few had stronger gifts: Greensight, Warging, Fire Sight, Advanced Healing abilities, et cetera.

As a result, the Fist's Hospital had two types of potions, ones that could be given to anyone and ones that could only be given to the descendent of a builder. After 8,000 years of sex on two continents, that encompassed the majority of the population, including Ros. Daisy was an unknown though. So the first potion she was given was what was called The Healer's Check. It was a potion designed to interact with magic. In the event someone was magical, their skin would briefly turn green. If not, there would be no change.

Thankfully Daisy's skin turned green and the healers set to work.

As they did, Lord Harry briskly walked in, robes billowing behind him, General Giantsbane and Lady Agent-in-Training Arya Stark fast on his heels. Harry stopped for a moment, caressing Ros's good cheek before heading over to Daisy, drawing his wand. He muttered a spell and started waving his wand over her wounds, watching as her skin started rapidly regenerating, closing the wounds and lightening the surrounding bruises.

In the minds of the others in the room, only one thing came to mind. Once again, the Master of Death had said, "Not Today."

After a few minutes, Harry had gotten Daisy on the track to being healed and returned to Ros, who had curled up and was quietly shaking as she cried. Harry sat next to her and held her hand. He leaned in to hear her whispering, "I tried, I tried to stop him. Once I realized what he was after, I tried to make him take it out on me, to protect her. But, oh, Lord Harry, what have I done?!"

Harry sat on the bed and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back and making shushing noises. He appreciated the moments where he could be almost human again.

**Daenerys Targaryen's Khalasar**

**Deep within the Red Waste, Essos**

Ser Jorah Mormont, Agent of the Builders was supervising the packing and departure of the last of the Khalasar. While they had lost a good deal of the followers that Khal Drago had, still thousands followed Daenerys and her son. Jorah was thankful for the food and water shipments from headquarters, Dany probably would have lost more followers without them. Now they were headed for Qarth. Dany's next 'test' would be gaining admission to the city and surviving its snake pit of leaders. This was going to be interesting. Jorah fingered the braids of hair that made up his bracelet, smiling slightly, before returning to pick up a crate to be loaded away.

**Baratheon Parley Meeting**

**Near Storm's End, The Stormlands, Westeros.**

The Parley meeting was basically a formality. Neither brother, whether through stubbornness or stupidity, would stand down. Stannis commented, "Lord Robb, I had not expected to see you in The Stormlands."

Robb respectfully inclined his head, "I had not expected to be here, Lord Stannis."

Renly asked, "I wasn't sure it was you, with the banners and all. Good thing they're different, or the battle might be terribly confusing."

Stannis smirked, "It's my own."

Renly shook his head, "Why is it on fire?"

The woman with Stannis answered, "The 'King' has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light."

Beside him, Robb heard Talisa, curse under her breath, _"Shit!" _Robb saw Talisa slowly reach for a leather billfold on her belt.

Renly meanwhile smiled, "Ah, you must be the fire priestess we have heard so much about." Renly chuckled, "Brother, I see why you have found religion so late in life."

Stannis bit out a warning, "Renly?"

"No, no, I'm relieved actually, you were never a godly man, a fanatic. This is good news brother, you're still charmless and a bore, but not crazy."

The Red Priestess haughtily replied, "You should kneel before your brother, Lord Renly. He's the Lord's Chosen, born among salt and smoke."

Robb heard Talisa curse under her breath again, _"Fuck!"_

Renly joked, "Like a ham?"

Robb tried to gain some civility back to the proceedings, "My Lords, please, we should try to come to some civil arrangement."

Stannis turned to him, "Lord Robb, I'm surprised to see you at my brother's side."

Robb looked down at his position halfway between the two, "The North is staying neutral in this. We will not get involved in a dispute between brothers."

"Your father supports my claim."

Talisa chimed in, "House Stark is reevaluating its support in light of the company you keep."

The Red Priestess asked, "And you are?"

Robb responded, trying to keep the negotiations on track, "Lady Talisa is my aide. She does indeed speak for House Stark in this matter."

Stannis asserted, "The Iron Throne is mine by right. All who deny it are my foes."

Renly remarked, "Everyone denies it from Sunspear to the Wall. No one wants you for 'king'. You never had any friends, you need friends to have power, brother."

Stannis was at his wits end, "In honor of our mother, I will give you tonight to strike your banners and come to my side. If you do, I will give you your seat on the council back. I will also name you my heir, until I have a son."

Renly thought his brother was crazy, "Look at that valley. Look at all those banners, think of the men holding them. They will win me the crown."

The Red Priestess said the last word, "Look to your sins Lord Renly, for the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors." They then turned to leave.

Talisa shouted after them, "Dark and Full of Terror, my ass!" Before turning her horse in a third direction away from both camps.

Robb asked, "Where are you going."

"To get help, that Red Priestess is dangerous."

Robb followed up, "From whom?"

Talisa shouted, "The _Real _Damn Lord of Light!" Before galloping away.

**The Same Time**

**The Garden of Bones**

**Outside Qarth, Essos**

Everyone was terrified as they approached Qarth. Dany knew this was her last best chance for her people. Jorah knew this was the next and most dangerous test that Dany would have to face so far. The Builders held little power out here, which confused him. Why send Dany here, to a testing ground so uncontrollable?

The gates of the city opened and line after line of spearmen stepped out, creating a wall of sharpened spears between them and the city. Dany looked up and could see Archers nocking their arrows on the city walls.

Daenerys turned to Jorah, "I thought we were welcome."

Jorah raised an eyebrow, "If you hear a Dothraki horde was approaching your city, you might do the same Khalessi."

Daenerys looked at her beleaguered followers, "Horde?"

Jorah shrugged, "Well, we do have the numbers for it."

They turned back to look at the approaching line of spearmen, behind them stood a group of people dressed in fine robes. A few of them stood out, a very tall and broad dark skinned man, a short fat man in the front and a bald, hairless, tall, thin, older man. The short fat man walked forward, between the spearmen and the Khalasar.

"My name is Daenerys-"

"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

Daenerys decided on humble diplomacy "You know me, my lord?"

"Only by reputation Khalessi. I'm, no lord, merely a humble merchant."

Jorah muttered, "Humble, my ass."

Dany pressed on, "And what should I call you?"

The merchant shook his head, "My name is too difficult for foreigners to pronounce. I am merely a trader of spices. But, we are the Thirteen, charged with the governance and protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be."

Jorah had never heard a statement that was so false. He had _lived_ in the City of the Builders under The Fist and he had seen the tapestries of Valyria. Qarth was nothing more than a sideshow.

Daenerys had learned to have an ear for negotiation and languages, but even she still stumbled, "The greatness of Quarth is legendary-"

"Qarth," The smug spice merchant, who was approaching Jorah's impatience, asked, "Can we see the dragons?"

Dany knew she would lose all respect if she showed them her tiny lizards, so she decided to try to bargain, "My Friend, we have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see my people fed then I would be honored-"

Jorah resisted his urge to face palm, that was some of the weakest negotiation he had ever seen. The Spice 'King' was not impressed either, "Forgive me, Mother of Dragons, but no man alive has ever seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your children even exist." Obviously, he was agreeing with his skeptical friends. "All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves."

Daenerys was affronted, "I am not a liar."

"I do not think you are. However, I do not know you, therefore my opinion is of limited value."

Daenerys was getting a little frustrated, "Where I come from, guests are treated with respect."

Jorah could see her walking right into that one, "Then perhaps you should return to where you come from, we wish you well."

Dany stepped forward, and the spearmen flexed, "What are you doing? You promised to receive me!"

The Spice 'King' gestured, "We have received you."

Daenerys tried to appeal to his humanity, "If you don't let us in, we will die!"

"And we would feel _so_ bad about that, but Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be by allowing Dothraki savages inside its gates."

Jorah smirked, "I can assure you, we are quite civilized."

Daenerys decided to double down on her house words, "I assure you that when my dragons are grown, I will take back what was taken from me and those that have wronged me will suffer. You will be first."

The Spice 'King' was not impressed, "You are a true Targaryen. As you said though, if we don't let you in, you will die."

The tall dark-skinned man, likely of the Southern Isles spoke up, "Retreating from a little girl is unbecoming of this great city."

The Spice 'King' tried to cut him off, "The conversation is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have _spoken!_"

"I am one of The Thirteen, Spice 'King,' and I am still speaking."

"She has a Dothraki Horde at her back, she threatens to burn the city to the ground. You want to invite her in?!"

"She is the Mother of Dragons, she will breathe fire if her people are starving and their backs are against the wall. Therefore I invoke Sumai, I vouch for her and her people in accordance with our laws."

The Spice 'King' was powerless to stop it, "Be it on your head!"

As the gates opened and the Khalasar entered, they missed a few telltale signs. They missed the glassy-eyes of Xaro Xhoan Daxos, and a small pop which could be heard from within the gateway tower.

**The Small Conference Room**

**Command Level**

**Fist of the First Men, The Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

"Agent Maegyr, are you sure?"

Harry, General Giantsbane, Ros, and Arya were all sitting around the table staring at a giant mirror, displaying the face of Agent Talisa Maegyr. Tyrion had returned to Kings Landing as his presence would be missed.

_"Positive, my Lord. She matches the description. Red hair, alabaster skin, killer body, Asshai'i accent." _

Arya was confused, "Who is this woman?"

Harry filled her in, "She goes by Melisandre. In her early life she was a slave in Essos, named Melony. She is a priestess of the religion of R'hllor, who believe that a promised prince, the reborn Azor Ahai will come to save them from the Great Other of cold and darkness."

Arya was further confused, "Aren't you Azor Ahai?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, the religion was founded as a result of some mistranslations in Volantis and Asshai during the Pre-Valyria period. The fire basis of the religion is the major problem. It seems to attract a large number of rogue magic practitioners."

General Giantsbane added, "Melisandre has been on the Builders Most Wanted list for seven years. She performed Necromancy on an officer of the Builders."

Harry glanced at Ros, "Suffice it to say, it did not work," he turned back to Talisa, "Agent Maegyr, I'm joining you in the field. Hold your current position, I will be there shortly. Ros and Arya, you are returning to King's Landing. Ros, you'll return to your previous assignment, take some rest time as appropriate. Arya, you will be joining your sister and Captain Karsi for training."

Ros objected, "Lord Potter, with all due respect."

"Request denied."

"Ser-"

"No, Ros, you are too emotionally involved," with that, Harry turned and left.

Arya was confused, "What was that about?"

"The officer who was necromanced, he was my husband. We were on a mission to Myr, to investigate word of strange and suspicious powers coming from the local Red Temple and everything went bad at once…

_**Seven Years Earlier**_

_**Myr, Essos**_

_Captain Ros, deputy commander of the Builders' Snowy Owl Unit parried another thrust by her opponent before slicing his neck. The Snowy Owl Unit was the Essos equivalent of the Snow Foxes, They had the same level of training, but specialized more in Essos instead of Westeros. Ros quickly engaged another opponent, deftly sidestepping his efforts to knock her off balance before embedding a sword in his gut, watching as his intestines spilled out. She raised an eyebrow as she turned, back to back with another member of her team, fighting off yet another warrior of the 'Lord of Light.'_

_Ros had been raised in the City of the Builders, the underground city that surrounded the fist. She had learned her history, the true history of the world, including a few guest lectures from the Builders themselves. After having read the 'scriptures' of the followers of the 'Lord of Light' it was clear what had happened, historiographical drift._

_It was a term she had learned early in her Builder Officer Corps training, a term that explained that while the Fist's records of the last 8,000 years were controlled for by the presence of the Builders, the rest of the world was subject to incorrect history, caused by a variety of misinterpretations, lost data, and intentional changes. From what they had been able to determine, a Pre-Valyrian era copy of the _History of The Age of Heroes_ had been either accidently or intentionally misinterpreted. This lead to a belief that Lord Harry was some sort of hero of a god (Azor Ahai), who used fire magic and who had killed his wife, and now people worshiped the god that gave the hero his powers._

_As she used her sword to decapitate a man, she was disgusted by the inaccuracies. Before she could turn to face her next opponent, she heard a groaning scream. Ros turned to see Colonel Harrip, her commander and husband catch a sword to the chest. Ros blinked, once, and then went crazy along with the rest of her unit. In those next moments they showed the followers of the Lord of Light exactly why they should fear the Fist. Within a minute it was all over, the warriors guarding the Red Temple lay dead at their feet._

_They then watched as the priests and priestesses came out and started praying over the dead. Their respect for the traditions turned to shock as the dead started waking up. Ros grabbed her husband's body and threw it over her shoulder as she shouted to her unit, "Let's get out of here." They ran out of the temple and down the streets, separating and taking separate paths back to their safe house in the Temple District._

_As they bent over to catch their breath, one of the unit asked, "What the fuck just happened?"_

_Another team member answered, "The impossible, they raised the dead."_

"_We must report to the Fist immediately, this is very bad."_

_As they were debating there was a knock at the door._

_They took positions around the door, drew their swords, and opened it. A young, attractive woman stepped in. She turned to Ros and said, "I can help you."_

__"….at first she did. Against the advice of my team, I had her bring my husband back to life and I swore the team to secrecy. It was a miracle, but he was unstable. He wasn't the same man, he did not have the same kindness, he was…rougher. I didn't care at first, I could handle myself, and the most important thing was that he was back with me. Over the course of a month, it got worse. I did what I could to hide it, thinking he just needed time to adjust, but then, he snapped at work." Ros took a deep breath before continuing.

"He had been asked to guest instruct a class of first year recruits. Harrip had been holding it together at work, but that day, he just snapped. He was doing a live steel demonstration, and he chopped the instructors head clear off before going after the students. The screams drew guards, but he took them out of the fight in seconds. Eventually, Lord Harry showed up, walking into the room, he held out his hand and shot a red light at Harrip."

Ros relaxed a bit and sat down on a bench, Arya followed her, "Despite our immortal leaders, we have been taught about death from childhood. Just as people have been taught for thousands of years in the Lands Beyond the Wall. We have been taught that Death is unavoidable, that it comes for us all, and that, to the well-organized mind, Death is the next great adventure. We all know the story of how the Builders became immortal, how it was chance and circumstance, and how it could never be replicated. Yet, that has not stopped people from trying. We learned it has a cost, every time, without fail. That was something I forgot in the moment."

Ros continued, "We learned from an…asset, a former Red Priestess that now works for us, that Melisandre didn't even do it correctly. However, we also learned that there is serious and significant damage to a person's soul. Despite the best efforts of the combined powers of four of the builders, Harrip died, along with the instructor, two guards, and ten cadets. It was not Harrip's fault, it was Melisandre's and mine. After that, I transferred to the Agents of the Builders and took on the most dangerous assignments I could. It was the only way I could atone. If you haven't noticed, not a single member of the Officer Corps talks to me anymore, with good reason. Captain Karsi and Colonel Ygritte tolerate me. I was in Karsi's bridal party, the three of us were the closest friends, but some things are unforgivable." Ros then turned to Arya and smiled, "Thank you for listening, Lady Arya."

Arya took Ros's hand and squeezed it slightly, though the story she had gained a new understanding of the Builders, their enemies, and of their citizens.

**Later that Evening**

**Secret Solar of the Builders**

**The Red Keep**

**Kings Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Tyrion was drinking a glass of wine as Arya and Ros shot out of the fireplace. Both got to their feet quickly. Arya wiped the soot off, as Ros did the same, wincing slightly.

"Are you alright, Ros?"

Ross hugged, "If my wounds were completely healed, then someone would notice. Oh, and Daisy is dead as far as anyone south of The Wall is concerned."

Tyrion nodded, "I'll make the appropriate arrangements. How did things go after I left?"

"Things are happening in The Stormlands. Stannis Baratheon has a fire priest, Lord Harry is headed out there. What happened here?"

"I got a source in 'Ser' Lancel Lannister. He left himself in a wonderful position to be blackmailed."

Ros chuckled, "A special friend of the Queen."

Tyrion gagged slightly, "Don't remind me, please. So, Lord Harry Potter himself is headed out to The Stormlands?"

**Over Stannis Baratheon's Fleet**

**Off the Coast of Storm's End, The Stormlands, Westeros**

Lord Harry Potter was invisible on his broom. He reached out, casting magic revealing spells over the fleet. So far he had found nothing. He was deeply troubled by this, as he knew that Melisandre had to be around. He started heading back toward the coast and 'King' Renly Baratheon's camp.

At that moment, Melisandre was giving birth to a shadow baby in a cave along the coast. After all, people who live in shadow were good at hiding.

AN: Please Review!


	8. Darkness in the Stormlands

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Game of Thrones.**_

**AN 1: The following takes place during the same timeframe as "The Ghost of Harrenhal" A good number of Tyrion's scenes were cut from this chapter, namely because they unfolded the same way they did in the TV show. As for the other scenes cut (Harrenhal), without a Builder POV character there, the audience can't see what is happening.**

**AN 2: Tonks mentions in this chapter that the Builders are currently fighting in 'three and a half wars.' For clarity sake, they are**

**The War against the White Walkers (The Fist is directly engaged)**

**The War against the Thenn (The Fist is directly engaged)**

**The War against The Lannisters (The Fist is providing military advisors and intelligence support)**

**3.5 Daenerys Targaryen's Conquest (currently on hold)**

**AN3: Appropriate musical parings for the Duel in the Fist would be "Duel of the Fates" from ****_Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Soundtrack_**

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 8**

**Darkness in the Stormlands**

**Near Renly Baratheon's Camp**

**Off the Coast of Storm's End, The Stormlands, Westeros**

Harry slowly turned back toward Renly's camp. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, a sign that, after 8,000 years, still rang true to imminent danger. As he turned back, he cast a magic detection spell. The results shocked him, Harry headed for Renly's command tent and poured on the speed. He drew the Sword of Godric Gryffindor as he went, punching through the canvas of the command tent and stabbing the shadow baby just as it stabbed Renly Baratheon, a man who was now, quite lethally, out of contention for the Iron Throne. The shadow baby howled and turned to dust. Talisa, Robb, and Brienne of Tarth were shocked.

Harry had just removed a small velvet pouch just as he heard someone scream a loud "NO!" and start charging at him with a sword. He blocked the first few swings without looking before turning to face Brienne of Tarth.

"You dumb idiot! What did you see with your own eyes. I didn't kill your precious Renly. It was the shadow, a shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon."

This stayed Brienne's hand. As she stopped, two more of Renly's guards charged into the tent. Harry waved his hand, sending two stun bolts at the guards and then drawing his wand to modify their memories, showing that the assassin had been someone dressed in Stannis's colors, who had promptly fled. Harry then waved his hand, gathering the black dust that remained of the shadow.

Harry then turned back to the rest of the gathered group, "Get out of here, return to the Stark Host right now and take Brienne of Tarth with you."

Talisa nodded and quickly led the large woman out of the tent's rear exit, Robb following closely behind. Harry turned on his heel and apparated.

**The Small Conference Room**

**The Fist of the First Men**

Tonks walked into the room, waving her hand and changing from her scullery clothes into the professional robes indicating she was a Builder of the Wall.

"Got the patronus. You really want to start a war? Another one? Given the three and a half that we're already fighting?"

Harry looked at her, "We are only directly engaged in two of them."

Tonks shook her head, "That is not going to last. We are severely overextending ourselves."

Oddly, their voices were not raised. This conversation had played itself out dozens of times before.

"Do we have a choice? Also, I have a plan, a damn good one."

"Of course you do."

Harry pointed to a book on the bookshelf, "Literally wrote the book." He was pointing at _The Art of War _by Lord Harry Potter.

Tonks chuckled, "You plagiarized that from Sun Tzu, Patton, and Merlin."

Harry shook his head, "I got the basics from them, but I have more experience and have fought in more battles than all of them. Combined."

Tonks merely gave him a "hmmph." Followed by, "So tell me about this plan of yours."

"Well, first, we're going to need a bit of backup." Harry looked knowingly at the tapestry covering the wall of the room, focusing in on a certain figure portrayed on it. The figure was sitting outside of a tavern while lazily levitating an ice block into position.

Tonks facepalmed, "Oh hell."

**The Golden Lilly**

**Near Horn Hill, The Reach, Westeros**

Dickon Tarly was rather enjoying himself, as he buried his face in the large breasts of the prostitute he had hired.

That was until his trousers started beeping. Even the usually consummate professional prostitute was distracted by the strange noise. Dickon groaned and reached for his trousers, fishing out a mirror. He tapped it with his finger and groaned, "I'm in the middle of something."

_"You're needed back at the Fist."_

Dickon turned the mirror to show the people watching it the prostitute he was with. "As I said I'm in the middle of something.

The male in the mirror quirked an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes when he saw the prostitute's curly brown mane. The woman licked her lips and wagged her eyebrows. The prostitute fainted.

Dickon turned the mirror back around, "Bloody medieval savages, the lot of them. I'll be there in an hour."

_"Make it thirty minutes, Cormac."_

Cormac McLaggen, Builder of the Wall sighed, "Acknowledged." Cormac hung up the mirror and sighed, not for the first time did he curse the fate that brought them all here.

_**October 31, 20XX**_

_**Entrance Hall**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Hogsmeade, Scotland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**_

_Cormac McLaggen, Flight Instructor and Quidditch Referee was having an enormously bad day. Not only was his rival, Harry Potter (although Harry certainly didn't think of him as anything remotely close to a rival) in the building, but it was also Halloween._

_ Which provided a perfectly good explanation for how a bloody fucking dragon had gotten into the building. Cormac had been in his office with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, who had been in the middle of scheduling practice times when the Headmistress's announcement came through. In traditional Gryffindor fashion, they ran back from the Quidditch Pitch to the Entrance Hall, carrying a satchel of shrunken brooms they could use to evacuate students from the Great Hall to the roof through the owl hatch. _

_As they entered the Entrance Hall, they were hit full in the face by the largest explosion of magical energy they had ever seen. When they came to it was night, the moor they were on was covered in a foot of snow, and Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen. Cormac turned to his so-called rival, "Potter, what the hell did you do?"_

**Arrivals Room**

**The Fist of the First Men**

**The Lands Beyond the Wall**

Colonel Ygritte was taking a last tour through the complex before she headed out with the Snow Foxes. Soon, they would intercept the members of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow in particular, and bring them back to the Fist. Her walk was interrupted as she approached the arrivals room where a fight was taking place. The guards in the room were all engaging one man, who was very clearly holding his own. After watching for a few seconds, she determined he was very, very good. As the last guard was thrown against the wall and knocked out, Ygritte drew her sword and walked into the room, just as the man turned to face her, sword held facing the ground. He smirked as he saw her, before grinning as he saw the small fox stitched on the arm of her Wildling gear.

"Ah, a Snow Fox, this will prove…amusing."

Ygritte felt panic, but hid it. If he considers a Snow Fox amusing, that was very disturbing. First this man knew what the Snow Foxes were. Secondly, he didn't consider them a threat.

"You should know who you face, Colonel Ygritte, commander of the Snow Fox Unit."

The man smirked, "Very well then, I accept your challenge." He pulled his sword up to be perpendicular with her, "At your ready."

Ygritte was good, very good, one of the best sword masters currently with the Army of the Fist. She lasted all of forty-five seconds before finding herself slammed into a wall, groaning in pain. Then Harry arrived and after drawing a Valyrian Steel sword, he charged at the man.

Battle was joined and in her delirious state Ygritte could not keep up with the action. She saw their blades moving so fast that they were a blur of sparks. Harry and the man almost seemed to predict the other's movements. Finally, Harry got the upper hand for a moment, drawing first blood from the torso before the other man just grinned and charged back, matching Harry's strike a moment later. As Ygritte struggled to stand the fight left the arrivals room and entered into the hallway. Ygritte dragged herself to the doorway and into the hallway, to see the man calmly falling back to the main training room with Harry in pursuit. As they did, Ygritte realized that over the years she had trained with Lord Harry, he had been clearly holding back. Ygritte also realized that the unknown man had been holding back as well.

As the entered the main training room the cadets training inside scrambled into the bleachers and gave the combatants plenty of room. The fighting grew more and more intense until, in a flurry of shoves, leg sweeps and kicks, Harry had his sword pointed at the man's throat.

"Why must you always be so uncivilized?"

"Auditing your security is just good practice, Potter. By the way it sucks, I knocked out your arrivals room guard inside of two minutes."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not designed to stop you."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Frankly, it should be."

Harry shook his head, "You know he was never very talented with a sword."

Ygritte had enough, "Lord Harry, what is (groan) happening?"

Harry helped the man up, "Colonel Ygritte, members of the Army of the Fist, I'd like for you to meet Cormac McLaggen, Builder of the Wall, and the founder of the Snow Fox Unit."

Ygritte's eyes widened, as Cormac turned and looked at her, smirking, "Hello, love."

Harry facepalmed.

**The Street of Flour**

**Kings Landing, the Crownlands, Westeros**

"I really need to get out more."

Karsi smiled as she walked alongside Tyrion, dressed in noblewoman's clothes, her sword concealed within her dress, "Problems with your sister?"

"She fails to realize the gravity of the situation she is in."

"Hmm and how do you see the Lannisters getting out of this fine mess."

"I don't. King's Landing, is, by its nature, not a good place for siege defense. The lack of trained soldiers makes it worse. The City Watch is useless and Joffrey is making the city's morale rot."

"Yes, a couple streets back I think I heard him described as a, 'dancing King, prancing down his bloodstained halls to the tune of a twisted demon monkey.'"

"A protester with a very active imagination."

"Why don't you stand up for yourself Lord Tyrion, tell them that you are just here to protect them? To save them?"

"Because, the world doesn't work that way, not under my double nephew and sister it doesn't."

They continued to walk in silence.

**The Small Conference Room**

**Command Level, The Fist of the First Men, The Lands Beyond the Wall**

"Here they come."

Harry nodded at Tonks's statement, "Mmmhmm."

The group watched as the men of the Nights Watch struggled up the hill, toward the path leading up to the Fist's roof.

Cormac asked, "The disguise will hold, right?"

Harry nodded, "It's not the first time we've played host, just usually not to a group so big. The dragon glass has been buried on the roof." Harry then turned to Ygritte, "Colonel, I think it's time that you and your unit got moving."

Ygritte snapped to attention, nodded and left as the rest turned back to watching the new neighbors move in.

**The Roof (AKA, the Summit)**

**The Fist of The First Men, The Lands Beyond the Wall.**

As far as the Night's Watch was concerned, they were standing at the summit of one of the most ancient forts in the history of man. Little did they know that they were standing on a roof. Albeit a very well disguised one.

Sam was rather excited. "Here we are, at the Fist of the First Men! Think of how old this place is! Before the Targaryens defeated the Andals, before the Andals took Westeros from the First Men."

Several Nights Watchmen promptly told Sam to shut up.

Sam continued though, "Thousands and thousands of years ago, the First Men stood here, where we are standing, all through The Long Night. Why would they come here?"

Jon responded, "I think they were afraid, I think they came here to get away from something. But, I don't think it worked."

As the ranger returning horn sounded, Sam looked around having the odd feeling he was being watched. Little did he know, he was. Two floors beneath him, his 'younger brother' was watching on a magic mirror, sipping hot chocolate as he did.

As he was watching, Harry came in and turned to the mirror. With a quick, "Sorry, Cormac," he waved his hand and changed the mirror over to Tyrion Lannister.

"Say that again Tyrion, very slowly."

_"We have Wildfire, 7,811 jars of the stuff."_

"Shit. Where is it?"

"In a basement in King's Landing."

Cormac was cottoning on rather quickly, "You mean to tell me that someone is storing weapons capable of destroying the city within the city?"

_"No one ever said pyromancers were smart."_

Harry, who had seen the great forge workers who the pyromancers weakly attempted to copy, agreed, "Quite true. For the moment, leaving the Wildfire at its current location is probably for the best. However, make it clear to the pyromancers that you are the only one with release authority over it."

_"And what am I supposed to do with 7,811 jars of this pig shit?"_

Harry's answer was simple, "Show Stannis Baratheon that fire is not his friend."

**The Manse of Xaro Xhoan Daxos**

**Qarth, Essos**

Ser Jorah Mormont, Senior Agent of the Builders of the Wall for Essos stood around enjoying the party as much as your random Westerosi knight could. It's times like this that he missed his wife. She would have hated the party almost as much as he did and misery loves company.

Jorah was worried, it was clear that the Builders had done something to their host, the glassy unfocused eyes were a clear sign of the manipulative magic that the Builders used, rarely, as a last resort. It had only been briefly touched upon in his final trainings with Lord Harry.

As Jorah was about to take another turn about the garden he was stopped by a woman in an intricate mask that completely covered her face. She looked at him and said, "Ser Jorah, the Bear that guides, guards, and observes the Mother of Dragons."

Jorah looked at her, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I bring greetings from the Fist," The woman motioned for Jorah to follow her. She led him out of the Manse and down the street to a small house. After the entered, she handed him a leather billfold. Inside was as bronze phoenix in flight, with the words "_Serving those who Serve" _carried in its talons. On the opposite side of the billfold, there was a preserved piece of parchment,

"_This certifies that Quaithe is an Asset of the Builders of the Wall. All Agents and Officers may seek the assistance of this asset in the areas of: Magic and Intelligence. _

_Signed,_

_Lady Nymphadora Tonks_

_Commander of the Agents of the Builder of the Wall"_

"Well, Quaithe, what do you know?"

"Someone, one of The Thirteen, wants to steal the Mother of Dragons's Dragons."

"And Xaro?"

"Placed under the direct control of the honorable Builders. I am monitoring that control. Given his ambitions, it seemed appropriate."

"Direct Control, doesn't sound like the Builders."

"I am sure they have their reasons, reasons that are not mine to question."

"But they are mine to," Jorah shook his head and concluded, "Continue to monitor and report."

Quaithe bowed low, "Of course, Ser."

**The Great Hall**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Lady Nymphadora Tonks, in her Osha disguise, listened from the shadows as Bran Stark, acting Lord of Winterfell held court. With Ned, Robb, Sansa and Arya gone, the Stark presence at Winterfell was extremely thin. Just as he was about to conclude, Ser Rodrik Cassel entered and reported that Torrhen's Square was under siege.

Maester Luwin was shocked, "Torrhen's Square is barely forty leagues away." Tonks did the math, less than 120 miles from Winterfell. No one should have been able to penetrate that far into The North without warning. Possibly it was brigands or some sort of local hires.

Bran spoke, "We must help our bannermen, how can we justify them fighting for my father if we can't fight for them."

Bran was correct, in part. In truth the fighting force that could be called on was minimal at best.

Ser Rodrik answered, "I can gather two hundred decent men."

Tonks started, 200 men would take the overwhelming majority of Winterfell's remaining garrison and leave the castle perilously undefended. She wished she could say something.

Luwin did, "Do you need so many?"

Bran was resolved though, "Go, Ser Rodrick and take the men you need."

After Ser Rodrik left, Bran went for his daily carry with Hodor and Osha. As he did he reported dreams of a three-eyed raven.

Tonks was shocked although she didn't show it, "A three-eyed raven, are you sure?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"A great many things, a great many things," As they headed for a ride through the Godswood she asked, "What else have you dreamed of recently?"

"I dreamed of the sea coming to Winterfell and downing everyone."

"The sea is-" Tonks stopped herself as the meaning of Bran's dreams suddenly sunk in. Suddenly, Tonks found herself wondering how fast she could get a unit down here from The Fist.

**The Small Conference Room**

**Command Level, The Fist of the First Men, The Lands Beyond the Wall**

Cormac McLaggen was enjoying the comforts of home for the first time in years. He was known as the Traveling Builder for a reason. Since the time of the founding of Braavos, Cormac had traveled the world. He memory charmed his way into the great houses, or just randomly showed up in town, married and impregnated a few folk, and the left again, spreading the gift of the Builder's Genes to the world. Thanks to the biggest crisis since Robert's Rebellion, however, he was home.

The Builders were honestly not that involved in Robert's Rebellion. Caught between their special relationships to both the Starks and the Targaryens, they were immobilized. What they had thought would be an easy issue to resolve (really all someone had to do was make a statement about how consensual their relationship was and all would be over) turned into an unmitigated disaster of atrocious war crimes.

As a result, The Builders became a lot more involved in Westerosi politics. Hence why they worked to undermine Balon Greyjoy's rebellion just nine short years ago. Amazing what sticking charms on anchors and blasting charms on salt-worn forts does to an island nation, because what is dead should really stay dead.

Cormac waved his hand, activating the mirror which showed what was happening up on the roof. As it turned out, their guests had noticed Colonel Ygritte's bonfire. The Halfhand, Jon Snow, and three others were dispatched to investigate the situation. Cormac smirked, that should be fun.

**The Manse of Xaro Xhoan Daxos**

**Qarth, Essos**

Daenerys Targaryen, Builder-Endorsed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, had found Qarth to be a very strange place. From the so-called warlocks to her rather wooden host, it was really the strangest city that ever was or will be.

"What do you want, Daenerys?"

Dany thought it was obvious, "To cross the Narrow Sea and take back the Iron Throne."

"Why?"

"Because they are mine by right and birth. Also, because I promised safety and victory to my Khalasar."

"Safety through invasion, that is interesting. Or a conqueror searching for a reason."

Dany asked, "How did you get all this?"

"I washed up on the docks of Qarth and after years of hard work, I got this." Xaro led her to a vault door.

"This door is made of Valyrian Stone. I offered the greatest locksmiths and thieves a substantial reward to open it. They went home empty-handed. I can give you everything behind it. All you have to do is marry me."

Dany scoffed, "That's romantic."

"Not romantic, just business. Marry me and our children will be princes and princesses."

Dany looked at him, "I have an heir already." She then turned and returned to her bedchamber.

A short time later found Dany herself nursing her son and talking to Agent Ser Jorah Mormont.

"You want to buy an army to invade Westeros, with money you got by marrying a man you barely know?"

"It does seem to be the most expedient way?"

Jorah shook his head, "You will sell your crown before you get it. Besides, this is not the time to invade, let them weaken themselves first. Why do you think the Builders sent you hear, to the end of the world?"

Dany remembered what Jorah had said about how the Builders work, about how they only give you enough information, but expect you to solve the problem, "They expect me to stay, to not invade yet."

Jorah nodded, "Exactly, the Builders have enough to worry about at the moment."

**The Wolfswood, Southwest of Crofter's Village**

**The North, Westeros**

'Princess' Yara Greyjoy and her group of 300 men moved silently through the Wolfswood toward Winterfell. She smirked earlier as they had watched the men heading for Torrhen's Square from their concealed position within the Wolfswood. The feint has worked perfectly and now her men would be headed back to their ships. Yara and her other 300 men were on their way to a very special mission, one that would save her brother's life.

**AN: Please Review, Thanks to those who have**

**AN 2: **_**Who is Dickon Tarly? **_**Dickon is the younger brother of Samwell Tarly who is now Randall Tarly's heir. Dickon will be showing up in the 6****th**** season, portrayed by Freddie Stroma.**

_**How many Builders are there?**_**\- At the moment, three of them have been revealed:**

**Harry Potter- Lord of the Fist and Ruler of the Lands of Always Winter, Supreme Commander of the Builders of the Wall.**

**Nymphadora Tonks- Lady of the Fist, Commander of the Agents of the Builders, Deputy Commander of the Builders of the Wall.**

**Dickon Tarly- The Travelling Builder of the Wall, Founder of the Snow Fox Unit.**

**I will say that so far, plans have been made for the reveal of three more current and former Builders of the Wall.**


	9. The Builders and Everyone Else

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Game of Thrones.**_

_**AN: This chapter takes place during the time period of 'The Old Gods and The New.'**_

_**A trigger warning for a scene that covers an event from that episode and the aftermath.**_

_**Appropriate musical accompaniment for the big reveal in Ygritte's second scene is "Conquest of Paradise" by Vangelis. I've decided that this is the anthem of the Builders.**_

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 9**

**The Builders and Everyone Else**

**Osha's Quarters**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Lady Nymphadora Tonks, Deputy Commander of the Builders of the Wall, currently playing the 'wildling' Osha awoke to the sounds of swords. Suddenly, her door was bashed opened by a man wearing armor, with a Kraken on the front. Her bleary mind quickly came into focus. What were the Greyjoy's doing here? Didn't Balon know he was signing his son's death sentence?

Osha realized that she was lost in her thoughts as the man started toward her mumbling about wildling sluts and salt wives. She lazily grabbed a knife from under her pillow and threw it at him, hitting him dead on in the trachea. The man quickly fell to the ground, dead, gasping. She then drew her wand and fired off a patronus to Harry explaining the situation. Tonks rolled out of bed, conjured some clothing, vanished the body, and hid her wand. She then carefully exited the room and, noticing no one around ran two doors down to Bran's Room. She found him inside with a woman and five Ironborn soldiers.

"Where is my brother?" Tonks realized that would make this woman Yara Greyjoy.

Bran calmly answered, "He went south to fight with my brother and father."

Tonks had 8,000 years of experience watching people and in that moment, Yara Greyjoy radiated fear. It was clear that she had gambled that Winterfell had her brother, and she had lost, badly. Tonks ran through the possibilities and had seen the best way out of this. She quietly spoke up, "My Lord."

Everyone turned around to look at her, the Ironborn were about to draw their swords before Yara held up her hand stopping them. "Who are you?"

"I am Osha, my lord's attendant, may I enter?"

Yara nodded and Osha went to Bran, she kneeled by the bedside and whispered, "My Lord, are you alright?"

Bran whispered back, "Not really, my castle is lost, my people are in danger, and I don't know what to do."

Tonks, whispered, "You must protect your people. What she wants is some leverage to keep her brother safe. You and your brother are that leverage."

Bran nodded, thought for a moment, and looked to Yara, "You are worried about your brother, I understand that. Therefore, I offer you a deal. You take what you need, restock on your supplies, but you leave my people unharmed. If you do, then my brother and I will willingly become your hostages at Pyke."

Yara raised an eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

Bran, channeling thousands of years of Starks, calmly replied, "Then Osha will take the dagger under my pillow and slit my throat. You will be blamed for my death and your brother will die." By the time he was done talking, Tonks had the knife in position with a hand on her emergency portkey.

Yara chuckled, before turning to a full on belly laugh, "I like you, young Stark, you have yourself a deal."

Bran and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief.

**Somewhere near The Fist of the First Man**

**The Lands Beyond the Wall**

Colonel Ygritte, commander of the Army of the Fist's Snow Fox Unit calmly sat eating her venison. By the Builders, she wished that First Men heritage month would end soon. She missed lobster from the Vale and corn-fed Crownlands prime rib. As she was still trying to chew through the gamey venison (really would Shivering Sea salmon be too much to ask for?), she heard some men sneaking up on her position.

She looked around at her unit and smirked, elegantly raising an eyebrow. As she heard them try to quietly draw their swords she nodded her head twice. Suddenly, there was a loud yell coming from further up the mountain. Ygritte and her men drew their swords and turned to face the men surrounding them, just as the men surrounding them were looking up at the ten Snow Foxes with arrows aimed at them. Ygritte and her soldiers moved quickly, each taking one of the men of the Night's Watch.

Ygritte found herself engaging Jon Snow himself while her sergeant had engaged Halfhand. As she engaged Snow, she made a running assessment of his swordsmanship abilities. Winterfell had done a decent job, unlike most of Westeros's men under arms, Snow would have at least passed basic and intermediate swordsmanship classes at the Fist. In essence, he was just as good as a newly commissioned officer in the Army of the Builders, albeit one toward the middle of his class. However, Ygritte was miles above him in skill, which was why he was now on his knees with two swords crossed around his neck.

Ygritte affected a 'Wildling' accent, "Stiv, what's happenin'?"

Sergeant Stiv was one of the most experienced Snow Foxes. At over the age of forty though, he was getting a bit up there and mostly worked as a trainer at the Basic Intensive Snow School (BISS). However, he did like to keep his hand in things, most recently acting as an escort for Lady Tonks to enter into the Stark's service. He, like everyone in the Army of the Fist who worked as a wildling, was rather good at playing dead.

Stiv grunted, "Got them all."

Ygritte smirked, "Good, now, you all are under arrest for trespassin'."

They were joined by the rest of the Snow Foxes as they marched back toward a mountain near The Fist.

**The Main Courtyard**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Bran was sitting up and spoke in a clear voice, "Everyone, for the next few days, we will be hosting members of the Iron Islands here in Winterfell. Please afford them every reasonable courtesy. In exchange, they have agreed to not harm you and to leave Winterfell in peace once they have resupplied."

It was at this point that Yara took over, explaining that her father had one again assumed the position of King of the Iron Islands and noting that they had no interest in territories this far inland. It was at this point that Osha whispered in Bran's ear, "Your dream was right, the sea did come to Winterfell."

Bran whispered back, "I just hope it goes away."

**The Docks**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

As Tyrion watched the Septon bless his double niece on her journey to Dorne he sighed. Cersei was going to be unbearable. Yet, he had done the right thing, protecting Mrycella from the outbreak of war and the horrors that were very shortly going to come upon King's Landing. He may serve the Builders, but he did care about a few members of his family.

Right on time, Cersei started her unbearable roaring, "One day, I hope you love someone so much that when you close your eyes you see their face. I want you to know what it's like to love someone, to truly love someone before I take her from you."

Tyrion was trying to keep from chuckling. Maybe his sister could take Shae. The woman continued to get on his nerves. Some nights he had half of a mind to requisition a bottle of veritaserum and pour it down her throat just to end the bloody farce. He schooled his face, gave his sister a look and headed back toward the city.

As the rest of the 'king's' party headed back toward town, Tyrion kept his eyes schooled on the crowd. Podrick was next to him, while he could see Sansa, Arya, and Karsi discretely tailing them through the upper levels. Tyrion heard one person in the crowd say, "Hail Joffrey! Hail to the 'King'!" Tyrion noticed that Joffrey couldn't even be bothered to wave or give some level of recognition to the hail. Nor did he respond to the, "Seven Blessings on you 'your grace,'" or the, "All hail the 'King.'" Tyrion noticed that the crowd was getting decidedly more sarcastic with each moment. Then someone said, "He's a Bastard," another petitioned, "Please your grace, we're hungry." Tyrion quickly realized the situation was about to get out of control as he saw the hungry eyes of the people around him. He turned to Podrick and a Lannister Elite Guard standing nearby, "Get the 'Prince' back to the Keep on the alternate route, now." Podrick nodded and headed away with a small group of retainers and guards, keeping Tommen in the middle of their group.

As the crowd continued to beg for food, Tyrion saw Joffrey continuing to walk smugly. Meanwhile, above he saw Karsi and Arya taking up a defensive position on a roof above some store rooms just a head. Sansa was on the opposite side of the street, above a stable. Then someone threw a cowpie at Joffrey and all hell broke loose. Swords were drawn and Joffrey threw a tantrum, demanding the person who threw it be brought to him. The Kingsguard and City Watch were attempting to suppress the crowd to little effect. It was now obvious why Karsi, Sansa, and Arya were dressed in Lannister archer uniforms. Joffrey then ordered the crowd to all be killed and the floodgates opened. The Kingsguard attempted to carry out the order while the City Watch tried to keep order, while the remaining members of the Lannister Elite Guard attempted to protect Cersei and Tyrion. Tyrion looked up at Karsi and nodded twice, the three of them knocked their arrows and prepared to fire at anyone who came close to Tyrion. Tyrion directed the Lannister Elite Guard to move forward while Sandor Clegane grabbed Joffrey to get him to safety, calmly ignoring Joffrey's orders to kill all of them. As they advanced the crowd took down the High Septon and started dismembering him. As the party moved toward the nearby building, the City Watch and Kingsguard established a perimeter. Just as Tyrion was shoved into the building, he looked up long enough to see Sansa fall through the roof of the building as she was firing on a few members of the crowd that had gotten too close to him.

Tyrion took a second before springing into action. He exited the building again just as the door closed. Taking advantage of his small size he slipped through the crowd, grabbing a double-edged short ax off of a dead Lannister Elite Guard. He looked up and waved to Karsi, her eagle eyes catching him in the crowd. She shouted something to Arya, who seemed just about ready to run across a roof of a building filled with Lannisters in order to rescue her sister. Both of them started firing to thin the crowd around him. Tyrion moved forward through the crowd, using the chaos of his archers to move toward an entrance to the stables that Sansa had fallen into. After entering the building her ran forward in the general direction she had fallen. He turned a corner and found her struggling against four men, who were clearly attempting to rape her.

Tyrion jumped into action bringing his ax down on the spine of the ring leader. As he fell to the ground he turned to the man on the right and slammed the ax into his lung. The third, who had been holding Sansa's wrists down, charged at him only to get an ax to the intestines and a knife to the Achilles. The fourth turned to run but was stopped by a thrown ax being buried in his spine. Tyion then turned around and moved quickly toward Sansa's head.

He took her hand in his and gently ran his hand through her hair. He whispered, "Sansa?"

She was taking short breaths and gritting her teeth, "My legs, they're broken." Tyrion indeed saw them at a strange angle. He asked, "Your portkey?"

"It fell off as I fell." Tyrion stood and looked around the stable. He saw it lying just out of Sansa's reach. Tyrion grabbed it and brought it to Sansa, placing it in her hands.

"Now go," he said.

Sansa paused for a moment and looked at Tyrion, "Thank you."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "You can thank me later, now go!"

Sansa nodded and whispered, "I serve the Builders," disappearing via portkey.

Tyrion took a moment and looked around, confirming the four were dead he walked back out toward the riot. As he entered, he saw that Karsi and Arya were long gone, their positions having been taken by real Lannister archers, as the Lanniester Elite Guard and City Watch had steadily pushed the rioters back. There were dead rioters everywhere, with dead guards sprinkled in. He sighed and muttered, "Such a waste of life," before heading back toward the building where the royal party had holed up.

**The Spice King's Manse**

**Qarth, Essos**

Daenerys Targaryen, official throne claimant of the Builders of the Wall, was currently bemoaning the fact that her status didn't come with any support. She had just concluded a meeting with the Spice King which was less than successful. Her request for ships was rebuffed rather soundly. She was walking back to Xaro's manse accompanied by her blood riders and Ser Jorah.

Jorah asked, "So what did we learn today?"

"That the Spice King is an insufferable fool."

Jorah nodded. "He certainly is, but that was not the lesson."

Dany took a breath, "That I have an uphill battle."

"Indeed, unlike what your brother thought, you cannot trade on a name and promises. Right now, the only assets you have are your dragons."

"And my Khalasar."

Jorah shook his head, "Useless outside of defensive purposes. You would have to violate guest right. While it doesn't apply in Essos, the people you want to rule would look down on it. Also, you can't give up your dragons."

"Why?"

"We need them."

As she pondered who the 'we' in that statement really was Dany once again found herself bemoaning her status.

**Stark Host**

**Oxcross, The Westerlands, Westeros**

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Disputed) watched as a group of riders approached, his son at their head. Ned walked out to meet them.

"How did it go?"

Robb shook his head, "To say it went badly would be a massive understatement."

Ned just looked at Lady Talisa.

She promptly responded, "Renly Baratheon was killed by dark magic used by his brother Stannis. The woman who did this is a priestess of the Red God who is wanted by my supervisors for monstrous crimes. As a result, they will be destroying Stannis."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort running up to them with a message from a raven.

**Near the Fist of the First Men**

**The Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

"You know, if you want to take us prisoner we're going the wrong way, you're heading toward our forces girl."

Ygritte rolled her eyes, "Styr, if the Halfhand speaks again, gag 'im."

"Aye."

Jon Snow brought up from his place in front of her, "He has a point you know."

Ygritte chuckled, "The Halfhand thinks he has a point."

As the group moved toward a cave in the distance, Ygritte asked a question, "What do you know about us so-called 'Wildlings,' Jon Snow?"

"When the wall was built, you were on this side of it, savage and barbaric. You try to come south and we stop you. You have no laws, no order, you eat people."

Ygritte rolled her eyes, "You know nothin', Jon Snow. Well, almost nothin'. You are kinda describing the Thenn."

Snow smartly replied, "I know that you've been killing Night's Watchmen for 8,000 years."

"Once again, decribin' the Thenn. The rest of us use as little force as we need to. If your men died, it was because they attacked us."

They walked into the cave and back toward the end, where two guards, dressed as wildlings were sitting around the fire, they stood on the group's approach.

"Ah, what a sweet morsel we have here, come to suck our cocks, Ygritte?"

Ygritte was about to spin into a huge tirade which probably would have ended in the poor soldier's death (or imprisonment) until she remembered the company she was with. She effort slipped back into her Received Pronunciation accent. "You can drop the act, Corporal. It's going to be over as soon as we go through the door."

The corporal blushed, "Ah, sorry, ma'am."

Snow looked at her questioningly, Ygritte ignored him. Suddenly they walked behind the two guards and Ygritte kicked a switch, which caused a gap to open in the back of the cave. The Snow Foxes dragged the Night's Watchmen through the doorway and down a set of stairs. This startled Snow even more. Stairs, in back of a cave, in the middle of the woods. Suddenly the wall next to them gave way to a railing and Jon Snow looked out, stunned by the sight he saw.

**The City of the Builders**

**Underneath the Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

It was a cavern that stretched for miles and was easily 300 feet deep. Jon looked up and 50 feet above him was a deep sheet of ice that diffused the sunlight into a beautiful aurora. As they continued down the stairs, Jon kept looking out. Light seemed to be provided by massive blue flames coming from street torches, as well as candles within windows. The buildings ranged between two and 25 stories high. They were all of a style that screamed 'ancient power' to him and reminded him of a combination of Winterfell and the drawings of old Valyria. Some were homes, some were shops, all seemed to be built for defense. People below him seemed to be milling about on their daily business, just as you would see in any major city. The city did seem oddly empty though and the population was predominantly women, children, and the elderly.

Ygritte had turned around and given a questioning look to the two guards that followed they replied, "Builder McLaggen ordered that the entrances to the city be sealed as he felt it is presently indefensible to keep them open." Ygritte nodded in approval.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the were greeted by four guards, dressed in the finest plate armor, with a small phoenix sigil on it, and an image of a punching fist in a shield shaped metal patch on their arms. Unbeknownst to Jon, these were members of the Fist's Home Guard, an elite battalion responsible for the defense of the Fist and the City of the Builders. They stood to attention and bowed slightly as Ygritte walked past. As they started walking through the city Jon could see that the people were well fed and very well cared for. Their dress could only be described as warm. They kept people warm, were made of warm colors, and had a cheery feeling about them. The looks the population were giving him, however, were anything but cheery. They were downright mean, rude, and distasteful. Some murmured, "savage crows," in their direction.

Ygritte said to him, "You'll have to excuse that, around here, you're seen as the savages who kill our men and women." Jon nodded and noticed that they were headed for the tallest building of them all, a building that seemed to break through the ice. Jon quickly realized they were headed for The Fist of the First Men.

**Stark Host**

**Oxcross, The Westerlands, Westeros**

"Is Balon Greyjoy really that much of an idiot?"

This was asked by a very, very pissed off Ned Stark.

Talisa was standing there holding up a small mirror that had Nymphadora Tonks's face within it, _"My guess is that he no longer cares about his son. I think that Yara Greyjoy had expected him to be held here, not to have gone south."_

"So what is happening up there?"

_"Bran and I were able to negotiate for Winterfell to be kept intact and safe. In exchange, Rickon, Hodor, Bran, and I will be going to Pyke as hostages."_

"You did WHAT?!"

_Tonks smirked, "Relax, I have a plan, Ned."_

Ned replied, "Roose has offered the services of his reserves and bastard in the retaking of Winterfell."

_Tonks nodded, "That could be useful, have Lord Bolton tell him to prepare to intercept the force on route to Deepwood Motte." There was a bang at Tonks's door, "I have to go."_

She disconnected the signal, leaving Ned alone with Talisa, "I'm sure I already know the answer to this question, but I suppose I should ask, do you think she can do this?"

Talisa chucked, "Your boys will be safe and the Kraken will be driven back into the sea. I can assure you of that, Lord Stark."

**Guest Chambers**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Lady Nymphadora Tonks as Osha found herself brought before 'Princess' Yara Greyjoy. Oddly, they were meeting in her chambers, and Yara had changed into a nightgown that she had certainly 'borrowed' from someone's collection. Suffice it to say, the nightgown fit her very well. It was clear to Tonks that Yara was a woman, one with muscles and strength, and a very plain face.

"You called for me, my 'princess'?"

Yara nodded, "Yes, it was clear in our meeting earlier today that you are the woman behind that boy."

"The Little Lord has his own ideas."

"Yet they come from you."

Tonks shook her head, "I assist the little lord, nothing more."

Yara smirked, "Well perhaps you can assist me. In other ways."

Tonks smirked and replied, "As I understand the tradition, in order to take a salt wife, you need to capture them. You will find me quite hard to capture."

Yara raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps we should make this more interesting then?" She removed her nightgown and gestured at Osha. Osha did the same. Just as she finished Yara charged at her and a very…interesting type of battle was joined.

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Sansa had been sent back from the Fist with her legs repaired, but an admonishment to stay off of them for a couple of days. As such she found herself resting in her bed in the Secret Solar being tended to by Tyrion and Karsi. Mostly she was still stunned by what had happened earlier, and questioning everything.

"Why would they want to do that? Why did they hate me?"

Tyrion swallowed and answered, "They hated who they thought you were. You were wearing the uniform of the people who had kept them starving so they thought they could take some measure of revenge on you."

Karsi added, "But it wasn't just that, was it? It was because they were savages without honor. Because this world is full of savage societies where the woman is faulted as opposed to the man. And it is bloody wrong."

Tyrion nodded, "Karsi is indeed correct. It is something that we try to change as Agents of the Builders, but it takes time and honor the world does not possess."

Sansa remarked, "Still I should have done more. All those damn weapons and all I could do was slice one damn tendon."

Karsi shook her head, "You had two broken legs and were in excruciating amounts of pain. Today you proved that you were able to think through it. That is better than most people."

Sansa nodded, and returned to her quiet contemplation.

**Guest Quarters**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Tonks glanced down at the woman wrapped in her arms. She had taken a calculated risk by refusing to surrender to Yara. Well risk was a bit of an overstatement. If she had taken it the wrong way, Tonks would have killed all the Ironborn. It would have been tedious. Yet Tonks felt like she had gotten an accurate read on the woman. That this was a strong woman who wanted to be held by another woman every once in a while. Turns out, she was right. Tonks waved her hand, setting a ward to alert her if Yara woke or someone else came in before dozing off.

**The Manse of Xaro Xhoan Daxos**

**Qarth, Essos**

Jorah, Dany, and the very dull Xaro had finally made it back to his manse. In addition to the Spice King, the Copper King and the Silk King had also refused her (well the Copper King had offered to give her a single boat if Daenerys would lie with him for a night). As they walked back in to the manse, they found four of Xaro's men dead. As Xaro went to have the gates barred and to sound the alarm, Dany ran ahead. Finding Irri dead in her bedchamber and her dragons missing, she screamed out, loudly, "WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?!"

**AN: Please review, thanks to those who have.**

_**So the Agents of the Builders just killed a whole bunch of peasants?**_

__Note that they were not targeting indiscriminately, instead their goal was to create a perimeter around Tyrion. This was also not a nice crowd, remember they had dismembered (and presumably ate) the High Septon of the Faith of the Seven, the leader of the largest religion in Westeros. That is something that is utterly unimaginable by any moral standard. Also remember that while the Builders are the honorable good guys, such honor is tempered by 8,000 years of pragmatism.

_**Lannister Elite Guards?**_

__The Lannister Army members who wear full plate everywhere. While they might seem to make up most of the Lannister Army, this is because on the show, whenever we see the Lannister Army, the camera is usually following someone named Lannister. Most Lannister Army members probably wear the uniform seen on Talisa's patient following the Battle of Oxcross or the more lightly armored Lannister soldiers seen during the Battle of Blackwater Bay

_**Are the Builders just going to leave Dany hanging? Also, how were her dragons stolen when she had a large Khalasar at her back?**_

No, but as discussed in the last chapter, Dany is a low priority with so much going on in Westeros. At the moment, she is safe and learning about how to rule. If she actually needs help and isn't just whining or throwing a, "where are my dragons," tantrum, help will be there. While the builders assessed her as the most qualified person to lead the seven kingdoms, she was with Viserys most of her life. She needs to unlearn what she has learned first.

As for how the dragons were stolen, let's just say that that is something the Builders are going to really want to find out.

_**How can Tyrion be a good fighter?**_

Tyrion does have combat training from his time as a Lannister of Casterly Rock and from his time as an Agent of the Builders. That being said, he is far from the best fighter the Fist has, see below.

_**So is Tonks bisexual?**_

__More toward the heteroflexible end of things. Sexuality can become fluid over 8,000 years. Tonks's use of sex in this chapter was mostly a power play. That being said, she did enjoy it, a lot.

_**So just how do people rank?**_

**Harry Potter- immortal demigod with over 8,000 years of combat experience, able to use all weapons at beyond prodigious status. Basically, if Harry wants you dead, you're dead.**

**Tie- Nymphadora Tonks and Cormac McLaggen- immortal demigods with over 8,000 years of combat experience. Tonks prefers magic, but can use other weapons at prodigious status. Cormac specializes in fire-based offensive spells and Westerosi swords, but can use other weapons at prodigious status.**

**Tie- General Tormund Giantsbane, Colonel Ygritte, and Podrick Payne- Tormund has 23 years of combat training and experience and is a sword expert. Ygritte has 16 years of combat training and experience; she is a sword expert and prodigious with a bow. Podrick is prodigious in Braavosi Water Dancing and an expert in Westerosi Swordsmanship.**

Ser Jamie Lannister- about 32 years of combat training and experience, often seen as the "best" swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms.

**Major Karsi- 20 years of combat training and experience, sword and knife expert, proficient in bow use. Transferred to reserve forces for five years after the birth of her children.**

**Tie- Average Snow Fox Unit Member and **Ser Barristan Selmy- about 54 years of combat training and experience, would have been tied for 3rd on this list not too long ago.

**Agent Ros- 20 years of combat and field training and experience. Knife expert, proficient in other forms of combat, would have tied for 4****th**** while in command of the Snowy Owl Unit about seven years ago.**

**Tie- Lord Eddard Stark and Ser Jorah Mormont- both have 41 years of combat training and experience, specialize in Westerosi swords. This is accounting for both Ned's use of Ice and recent leg injury.**

Bronn- about 39 years of combat training and experience, sword and moon door expert.

**Tie- Average Army of the Fist Soldier, Lord Robb Stark, and Jon Snow- About 10 years of combat training, sword prodigies.**

**Lord Agent Tyrion Lannister- 28 years of combat training and experience. Specializes in axes, prodigious with a crossbow.**

Average Kingsguard

**Lady Arya Stark- 1 year of combat training and experience, prodigious with a bow and sword.**

**Lady Sansa Stark- less than 1 year of combat training and experience, sword and bow specialization, prodigious with knives.**

Tie- Average Lannister Elite Guard and Average Westerosi Knight

Average Solider in the War of the Five Kings


	10. Honor: Side Effects Include Migraines

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Game of Thrones.**_

_**AN: This chapter takes place during the time period of 'A Man Without Honor.'**_

_**The end of this chapter contains a "spoiler" for Season 6, Episode 10 "The Winds of Winter." It is not a minor "spoiler," per se, but, to paraphrase Albus Dumbledore, 'It's a complete secret, so naturally, everyone knows.'**_

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 10**

**Honor, Side Effects May Include Migraines**

**The Next Day**

**Guest Quarters**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Osha, also known as Lady Nymphadora Tonks gently stretched as she looked at her bed mate. She was faced with the full, firm body and breasts of 'Princess' Yara Greyjoy. Yara was just waking up herself.

"Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning yourself, 'princess.'"

"Last night was unexpected, but nice."

Tonks smiled, "Indeed, want another round before you go? I could be the saltwife this time."

Yara shook her head, "I need to prepare to leave today."

Tonks watched, not at all covertly, as Yara crossed out of the bed.

**An Interrogation Room**

**The Fist of the First Men (Lower Levels)**

**City of the Builders**

**Underneath the Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

Colonel Ygritte, now dressed in the understated elegance of her Army long coat, sat on the other side of the table from Jon Snow, who was manacled to the table. Ygritte's sword (now proper Valyrian Steel instead of the faux-wildling one) hung by her side.

"Not exactly what you would expect from a bunch of 'Wildling savages,' eh?"

Jon Snow was still speechless.

"All your questions will be answered, but this will go much more smoothly if you accept one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you know nothing, Jon Snow. Everything you thought you knew about the Lands Beyond the Wall is a lie, an image carefully crafted over thousands of years to hide the greatest secret in the world."

"Which is?"

"That the true power of the world does not rest with the Iron Throne, or in Braavos, or in Slavers Bay, or on the Great Grass Sea, or in Valyria. It rests here, at the northern outpost of human civilization, constantly on guard against the greatest evil in the history of the world."

"What?"

Ygritte leaned back comfortably and started asking, "What do you know of the Long Night and the Battle for the Dawn?"

Jon recited, "It was a great war fought 8,000 years ago, where the First Men defeated the White Walkers with the assistance of the mythical Children of the Forest."

Ygritte nodded, "A concise, if vague definition. What do you know of the Builders of the Wall?"

Jon shrugged, "A tale of mythical heroes who arrived at the end of the Long Night to save the First Men from the White Walkers. They possessed incredible powers and were later responsible for building the Wall."

Ygritte smiled slightly, "Well perhaps you know a tad more than nothing, but you're missing quite a bit of the story. The Builders of the Wall were people with amazing magical powers in their own world."

"Their own world?"

Ygritte rolled her eyes, "This would go a lot faster if you didn't ask stupid questions. Yes, they were pulled here through an accident involving a dragon among other things. They ended up in the area we now know as the Gift. There, they encountered a group of the First Men trying out outrun a group of Wights led by a single White Walker. The Builders engaged and destroyed the Wights and the White Walker. The First Men were stunned. They had never seen a White Walker dispatched with such ease. It was clear that they had found their salvation from the Long Night."

The truth of that incident was much more complicated, involving an in depth discussion of the validity of the Statute of Secrecy on another planet when there were Ice Inferi walking the earth attacking muggles. There was also the problem that First Men who had viewed the wizards and witch with suspicion. Of course, Ygritte was giving Jon Snow the version usually given to 8 year olds.

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall**

**The Red Keep**

**King's Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros**

Tyrion walked into the area of the solar that Sansa was recuperating in. He had requested that she stay in The Fist's medical wing, but had been told that she was well enough to remain on site in King's Landing. Tyrion watched as she used a set of crutches to slowly move from one end of the room to the other. She saw him and greeted him with a smile, "Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion smiled back and placed the stiff paperboard box on the nearby table, "Lady Sansa, I have brought you a get well gift."

Sansa hobbled over to the table and opened the box, "It is a cake."

"A Dornish Lemon Liqueur Cake. It's a bit more refreshing than the lemon cakes served in King's Landing. I think you will like it."

Sansa drew one of her knives and used it to cut off a small piece of the cake. She ate it and her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"This is delicious, thank you."

Tyrion nodded and turned to leave.

Sansa stopped him, "Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion turned back, "Yes, Lady Sansa?"

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arya was on her way already. You took an incredible risk by heading out into the crowd to save me. Not just with your life, but with our mission. Why?"

Tyrion answered, "I'm your instructor and I'm responsible for you."

Sansa nodded, "But my sister and other instructor were already going to rescue me."

Tyrion hesitated a beat before answering, "I didn't want to risk your sister having to run across the roof of a building full of Lannisters to rescue you."

Sansa placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled knowingly, "Regardless, you are a good man, Lord Agent Tyrion Lannister."

**Xaro Xhoan Daxos's Manse**

**Qarth, Essos**

Daenerys Targaryen was currently doing a walk and talk through the manse as she tried to determine the location of her Dragons.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos followed behind her, "I have requested a meeting of the Thirteen, one of them either knows where they are or who took them."

Dany rolled her eyes, "You are a member of the Thirteen."

"Yet, without their mother, the dragons are worthless."

Daenerys scoffed, "They are the most expensive animals in the world."

"It is a matter of personal value. I took you under my protection. If I cannot protect you, then my word is worthless."

"It is clear that you cannot protect me," Dany then turned and left.

**An Interrogation Room**

**The Fist of the First Men (Lower Levels)**

**City of the Builders**

**Underneath the Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

Ygritte concluded her story with, "And that is how the Wall was built."

Jon was stunned and Ygritte was far from done.

"Now, let me tell you why we created the concept of free folk. Tell me, Jon Snow, why does the Night's Watch not allow you to father children or have titles?"

Jon proudly answered, "We are the Watchers on the Wall, we stand apart to defend the realm."

Ygritte's answer was one word, "Bullshit."

_"Excuse me!?"_

"You heard me, it's bullshit. You can protect your Wall that holds out, whatever you think it holds out, just as easily, perhaps even more so, with a family and lands to protect. My deputy is happily married with two children. Rest assured, she is more dedicated to her mission than your Night's Watch has been for thousands of years."

Jon snorted, "Do you think you are free, living under the rule of the same people for 8,000 years?"

Ygritte shrugged, "We are free to live away from the shadow of tyranny of death. Free from the ineffectiveness of politics. We are free to live in prosperity. We have the highest quality of life anywhere in the world. There is no poverty or hunger, good health, and if we want more freedom, we're free to go somewhere else. The Builders tried letting people rule once. Let me tell you about the disaster that was Valyria."

**The Stark Host**

**Gold Road**

**South of Oxcross, The Westerlands, Westeros**

Had Lord Eddard Stark actually wanted to take the Westerlands, he would already have taken The Crag. However, his main objective was to stall the Lannisters. Hence, his position here, where he could prevent the new host from leaving the Westerlands and linking up with the old host.

Now Ned sat with his trusted Council of Lords and listened to Ser Alton describe Cersei Lannister's reaction, "Then she tore the paper up."

Ned rolled his eyes, "She has a tendency to do that. Ser Alton, I thank you for acting with honor in this." He turned to the Greatjon, "Return Ser Alton to his pen after he gets a bath and a warm meal." The Greatjon nodded and left. Ned looked over and saw Lady Talisa and Robb waiting just outside. Ned dismissed the rest of the lords as they entered. Shortly after returning from the Stormlands, Robb had gotten a full briefing on the Builders of the Wall and now acted as an intermediary between Ned and Talisa. Something Ned was thankful for, he had heard too many whispers of 'Wylla' lately.

Talisa started, "An update from Lady Tonks reveals that everything is going according to plan, the Ironborn will be leaving tonight and after that Lady Tonks will rescue Bran, Rickon, and Hodor from the Ironborn. As she does that, the Army of the Fist will dispatch 200 foot and a hundred archers to assist in reinforcing Winterfell until you can reinforce it."

Ned shook his head slightly, "I have no idea when that will be."

Talisa looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before speaking, "Regarding that, we need you to move…"

**Main Square**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

Tonks was checking Bran's specialized saddle for their trip. After making sure it was secure she reached over and lifted him from Hodor's back on to the horse, tightening the leg braces. She then lifted Rickon onto the horse in front of Yara, who gently wrapped her arm around him. Bran, Rickon and Yara were the only two on horses, everyone else would have to walk. Tonks looked over to Hodor and gave him a slight nod before doing the same with Yara. As she did, Bran looked over to Luwin, "Maester Luwin, I name Ser Rodrik Cassel as Castellan of Winterfell. You will be in charge until he returns. He is expressly ordered to not attempt to rescue us."

Luwin reluctantly nodded, "Aye."

With that, the group departed from Winterfell.

**Daenerys Targaryen's Suite**

**Xaro Xhoan Daxos's Manse**

**Qarth, Essos**

Agent Ser Jorah Mormont reentered Dany's suite and reported, "No sign of the Dragons."

Daenerys sat on the bed and held her face in her hands, "Irri is dead, some of my Khalasar are dead and I could not protect them."

"Doreah?"

"Missing. My people are being slaughtered."

Jorah sighed, "These people of Qarth are not to be trusted."

"Who can we trust, The Targaryens? The one I knew would be willing to let 40,000 men rape me to get his army. The Dothraki? A number of them turned on me. The Builders? They don't even give me the time of day.

"They will when you need it."

"When I need it?! I need it now! My Dragons, my one asset in this world has gone missing and they don't even lift a finger to help me!"

"They saved your son!"

"And for that they asked for the absolute and unquestioning loyalty of me and my line! What good is loyalty if I can't do anything-AAK!"

Daenerys shouted out in pain as her son started to cry. She clenched her hand to her chest. Jorah walked over to her and took her hand, "Queen Daenerys Targaryen, you must stop having these thoughts."

"Why?"

"Because if you do not, you will suffer. That promise you made, it is enforced by your own blood of old Valyria. If you question it, it will exact a price from you and your son."

Dany took a deep breath and settled down, "Okay."

Jorah nodded, "Just remember that the Builders have ways of holding people to their word beyond just the oaths that men swear to one another. Also, rest assured that when the Builders are needed, they will be here and that we will get your Dragons back."

"And I should trust you?"

Jorah nodded, "As well as the Builders, remember, without them, your son would be dead, your Khalasar much, much smaller, and many more of your people dead. They believe that you are the last, best hope for Westeros. They are long-time friends of your family."

Dany shook her head, "What?"

"Do you think it is by accident that your family were the only Dragon Lords to survive the Doom? Your family had a long history with the Builders. But, it ebbed and flowed. Hence why they had you swear your loyalty."

Dany waved him off, "We can discuss this later. First, find my dragons."

**An Interrogation Room**

**The Fist of the First Men (Lower Levels)**

**City of the Builders**

**Underneath the Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

"So, do you see why we trust the Builders? Because humans fuck it up."

Jon nodded a bit, "Then what happened though? The Builders blew up Valyria, but did anything change?"

Ygritte nodded, "Yes, things changed. A group of Dragon Lords loyal to the Builders had been sent to the westernmost outpost of the Valyrian Empire, Dragonstone. I'm sure you know what happened next."

"The Targaryen Invasion."

Ygritte nods again, "Yes, an action that brought Westeros, literally kicking and screaming, into the modern era. From there the Builders stepped back, to watch the culture develop naturally and it had its ups and downs. As it turns out, their chosen rulers weren't quite right in the head."

"So why didn't they remove them?"

"Because, for all their issues, the Targaryens have made Westeros a better place. A united country. Something that we will need moving forward to face the real enemy."

"What's that?"

Ygritte grimaced, "Let me tell you…"

**A Street**

**Qarth, Essos**

Jorah and Quaithe were walking down the street. As they did Jorah asked, "Where do you think they are?"

"Well, the entire Thirteen are suspect. But, the question is, who would benefit most?"

"They're dragons! The military applications are unthinkable."

Quaithe raised a finger, "Only if you can control them. Who in this city would be stupid enough to think they could control a dragon?"

Jorah looked at her, "Remember where we are, this is Qarth, the idiots here think that they live in the 'greatest city that ever was or will be.'"

Quaith nodded, "But, who would actually think they could control magical creatures?"

Jorah's eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yes, oh, and where is Daenerys going now."

"Shit."

"Shit, indeed."

They both made a quick turn and started heading off toward the council chamber of The Thirteen. In short time they arrived outside, to find Danerys and her bloodriders being surrounded by copies of Pyat Pree. He approaches and stabs one, just as another says, "Where will you run to, Daenerys Stormborn? Your dragons wait for you in the House of the Undying. Come and see." He then vanished into smoke, along with the rest of the copies.

Jorah and Quaithe look at each other and reach the same conclusion at the same time.

"We need help."

**The Small Conference Room**

**The Fist of the First Men (Upper Levels)**

**The Lands Beyond the Wall**

"Fucking shit."

"Wow, Potter."

Harry groaned, "We don't have time for this. We really don't fucking have time for this, we are going to war in less than a week and now we have to pacify Qarth."

Cormac shrugged, "You know what they say about plans surviving contact with the enemy."

"We haven't even made contact yet, Cormac! I figured Qarth was one of the few places Daenerys Targaryen couldn't get in trouble. We're already occupying the city and we're controlling one of the city's rulers. Quaithe has done well with that."

Cormac shook his head, "The fact that a former follower of the Lord of Light can control an Imperius that we cast is disturbing."

"Likely, you're her great-grandfather or something. It's progress."

Cormac was non-committal, "Hmm."

Harry took a moment and double facepalmed, "Okay, here is what we're going to do. I'm going to head south the King's Landing and prepare for Stannis's arrival. Then I will stop off at Harrenhal."

"Why?"

"Tywin Lannister is going to give me something I want and in exchange I'm going to let him pull Joffrey 'Baratheon's' ass out of the fire. You will draw 1,000 soldiers from the Home Guard and assist Daenerys Targaryen in finding her dragons and occupying a city."

"That will leave the city woefully underdefended."

Harry nodded, "Our invasion forces will be here soon, if not already. I'll recall the rest of the army. Oh, but first I need you to stop in the Reach."

"To do what?"

Harry smiled, "To talk to an old flame."

**West of Tumbledown Tower**

**The Wolfswood**

**The North, Westeros**

It was well past midnight and Tonks was sitting in her tent with Hodor, Bran, and Rickon. As they slumbered, Tonks was wide awake, tapping her foot. Her agent was late. Timing wasn't everything, but still it was important. Finally, she felt her emergency portkey burn slightly against her wrist; it was shortly followed by a young woman appearing out of thin air with a duffel-like bag over her shoulder. The agent was a short, muscular woman, with a full head of curly dark brown hair that went just down to her shoulders. She was dressed entirely in black, covered in a black cloak, with a small grey patch centered on her chest with a black image of a phoenix in flight and the words, "Serving those who Build" written underneath.

"Agent Reed, you're late."

Meera Reed, only daughter of Howland Reed and Agent of the Builders nodded, "Sorry, My Lady. With the invasion imminent, traffic to and from Braavos has been restricted. It took me hours to get through the line with my badge. Further, Lord Potter and Lord McLaggen requested I give you a briefing of the current situation when I arrive."

"Let's get back to Winterfell first."

Meera nodded and handed over the bag. Tonks summoned out four bodies that were very badly burned, arranging them on the ground. She then drew her wand and waved it over the bodies to contort them in various expressions of agony. Tonks then casted Flame-Freezing charms on the others in the room, who had awoken in the interim, before throwing fire at the lamp, the bodies, and the rest of the tent. Tonks then stepped outside and threw a massive wave of fire through the rest of the camp. After she walked back into the tent, she threw out a small chain and shook her head at the giggling people, "grab on," they did, and Tonks spoke, "Winter is coming."

A fucking horn blew in the distance.

**Main Square**

**Winterfell, The North, Westeros**

After arriving Tonks looked around, and waved her hands, transforming her Wildling gear into her formal robes, signifying her role as Commander of the Agents of the Builders. They were black with yellow trim and ornamentation. The robes were irrelevant however, everyone from Beyond the Wall knew her by sight. She looked around to try to figure out who was in charge. Tonks's eyes widened as she identified the commander and the patch on his arm.

"Major Kullback, what are you doing here?"

"We were dispatched to reinforce Winterfell, My Lady."

"The Home Guard, they dispatched the Home Guard?"

"There have been some major developments, ma'am"

Tonks turned back to Meera, "Tell me everything."

**An Observation Room of an Interrogation Room**

**The Fist of the First Men (Lower Levels)**

**City of the Builders**

**Underneath the Lands Beyond the Wall, Westeros**

Harry sighed, "So the army's back?"

His companion nodded, "A portion of it, 5,000 men here, excluding the 300 I'm switching out with the Home Guard in Winterfell, another 20,000 on ships headed south."

"And the rest are in the Frostfangs."

"I had them redeploy closer to the Fist, they're about six hours away on horse. They're well concealed, a stealth training exercise."

Harry shook his head, "That still leaves us woefully underdefended. I wasn't expecting to have to deploy three-quarters of the Home Guard to Essos on short notice."

"They'll be back as soon as Qarth is secure and 20,000 of my forces will return here when we're done. Besides, Giantsbane has 20,000 men less than six hours north of here, and another 55,000 men that can be here within 24 hours. Now, what did you bring me here for?"

Harry turned to his companion for a moment before banging on the two-way mirror that separated the interrogation room from the observation room. In moment, Colonel Ygritte came out and bowed low at the people in the room.

"Your assessment, Ygritte."

"Lord Harry, I should point out that I am not qualified…"

"Nonetheless, your assessment, Colonel."

"He is trainable, my Lord. Jon Snow is exactly what you would expect from a Stark raised in Winterfell. Honorable, stubborn to a fault. Not an inch of pragmatism."

"Can he command?"

Ygritte nodded, "Certainly, given time and experience."

"Can he lead?"

Ygritte thought for a moment and nodded, "Possibly."

Harry nodded slightly, "Thank you, Colonel, dismissed, wait outside for a moment."

Ygritte bowed and left

Harry looked at the other occupant of the room, the so-called 'King Beyond-the-Wall' Mance Rayder, "Can't you feel it?"

Mance nodded, "He is magically powerful."

Harry nodded, "He is, like many of the Starks, but feel the type of magic."

Mance closed his eyes for a moment and stretched out his hand, passively feeling the magical ability coming from their prisoner before opening them wide, "Fuck me."

Harry nodded, "Indeed. It is not only the magic of the First Men, but also the magic of Valyria, a very specific line of Valyrian magic. Our guest is a Targaryen."

"Rhaegar's?"

"And Lyanna Stark. I am furious at Ned right now. This seriously complicates things."

Mance's eyes widened, "Because he is in the direct line. he outranks Daenerys in the Line of Succession."

"Exactly, for now though, we have more pressing matters. I need to go South, and you have an invasion to plan." Harry nodded and departed. After a moment Mance left as well. He gestured at Ygritte for her to follow him.

'Mance' groaned, "Come, Colonel, we have an invasion to plan."

"Yes, Lord Aberforth."

As he walked down the hall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Builder of the Wall, Commander of the Army of the Fist, and acting 'King Beyond-the-Wall' rubbed his temples, trying to make his rapidly developing migraine go away.

**Please Review, Thanks to those who have**

_**Why are Cormac and Aberforth in this story? **_Tonks, Cormac, and Aberforth were chosen for a rather ingenious reason. See if you can figure it out. Aberforth's flashback of arriving in Westeros will be shown in the next chapter.

_**I was expecting Tonks's plan to be a bit more epic. **_I was too, I had envisoned this huge scene with epic music and fiendfyre wiping out half of the wolfswood. Then I realized that Tonks would be crossing a line from pragmatic to evil, because she would know the Boltons were coming and what they would probably do. So, I decided to do the subdued version instead.


	11. The Builders of the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Game of Thrones.**_

_**AN: After a very busy year involving my wedding, a new job, and a move across the country, I finally find time to continue this. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**This chapter takes place during the time period of 'The Prince of Winterfell.'**_

_**I've decided for this chapter to do something different, we'll be following each of the Builders as they prepare for the epic battle in the next chapter.**_

**The Song of Builders**

**By Jojobevco**

**Chapter 11**

**The Builders of the Wall**

**The Continuing Adventures of Lady Builder Nymphadora Tonks**

Tonks shook her head; things had gone to hell in a handbasket very quickly. The 1,300 men that composed the Home Guard of the Army of the Builders were _never_ supposed to leave the Lands Beyond the Wall, much less head all the way to Essos. Tonks had to admit that it made strategic sense, the men could be quickly replaced, but still, it relied too much on a critical assumption that Potter's Corollary to Murphy's Law wouldn't rear its ugly head. "Everything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible moment in a most epic fashion."

She shook her head and realized there was nothing she could do. The Home Guard was slowly being rotated out for regular troops. Agent Reed was managing the transition as Major Kullback had already left. The local residents of Winterfell were accepting, reluctantly, that the troops were here to help and that they were the allies of the Starks. Of course, this reluctance stemmed from the attitude of one Acting Lord Bran Stark, an issue she was on her way to rectify. She walked through the Great Keep to Bran's rooms. As she did, the Army of the Builders soldiers bowed solemnly, while the remaining Stark men eyed her with suspicion. She approached the door took a breath and entered.

"Good Evening, little lord."

Bran, who was sitting in a chair by the window, looked at her, sniffed, and turned back to the window.

Tonks went toward him, standing off to the side of his chair, "I understand that you are mad at me. I understand why. Let me explain why you shouldn't be."

Bran turned back and looked at her waiting. Tonks very deliberately waved her hand, creating a chinz armchair. Bran's jaw dropped. Tonks sat, smirking slightly.

"Bran, let me tell you the story of the Builders of the Wall, the true story, from someone who lived it…"

**The Continuing Adventures of Lord Builder Harry Potter**

**Secret Solar of the Builders of the Wall**

**The Red Keep**

**Kings Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Harry Potter stepped out of the Floo and into the Solar, just in time to dodge a dagger flying past. He watched it bury itself perfectly in the middle of the target. He turned back to the thrower and was surprised to discover that it was Sansa Stark. He turned to look at Major Karsi who shrugged, "She's demonstrated a real talent for it."

"Indeed."

"Lord Harry, what brings you to King's Landing?"

"Actually, Sansa does." He turned back toward her, "How have you been settling in."

Sansa bowed slightly, "Quite well, My Lord."

"I'm glad. Sansa. I was wondering what your thoughts were regarding Lord Tyrion?"

Sansa smiled slightly, "He's been very kind to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Has he been brave and noble as well?"

Sansa nodded, "He is, My Lord."

Harry sprung his question, "How would you like to marry him?"

Sansa was almost speechless, her hand flew to her mouth to cover her jaw dropping, "What?"

Harry explained, "We have a rare opportunity to secure a major win for the Builders and their allies by securing a major stronghold for generations. Right now, I have enough leverage to get a concession from Tywin Lannister. To get him to name Tyrion as his heir, now and for all time. I can sell a match between the two of you as a step toward lasting peace. Tywin will see it as a way to get his hands on the North, something which will never happen, but a thought which works to our purposes."

Sansa walked over to the window and looked out over the city below watched her, he could see her thinking. Marriage was commonly seen as a stepping stone to adulthood within the world of Westeros and some people weren't ready to grow up yet. He couldn't blame her, within a short period of time, she had learned a lot about how the world really worked. Harry had seen people grow up in a very short period of time, hell, he had done it himself. Although the concept of marrying a fourteen-year-old girl to a man over twice her age didn't appeal to his Wizarding British morality, well, he had thousands of years of experience in Westeros to temper it with the pragmatic reality of a medieval society. He almost signed with relief when she turned around, nodding and smiling.

Her voice was cheerful, "Kind, brave, and noble, I could do a lot worse than that. I accept."

Harry smiled, and nodded, "As you know, you could do a lot worse, Sansa."

Sansa looked straight at Harry, "Joffrey 'Baratheon'"

"Indeed."

Harry gave a quick wink and turned on his heel, disapparating. He reappeared about a mile down the road from Harrenhal and stepped behind a tree. Harry conjured a banner and a large stick to hang it from, along with a horse with tack and started riding toward Harrenhal. The banner was quite rare by Westerosi standards, yet, if you knew what it meant, you trembled in fear at the sight of it. If you didn't know what it meant, then you were a dead man walking. It was two triangles, facing each other to create an hourglass, with hands reaching out from the middle, palm upwards. Underneath, printed in several languages were the words _"We Will Have Our Due." _It was the banner of the Iron Bank of Braavos.

Over the 800 years since the bank's founding (due in no small part to a significant startup grant from the Builders) it had garnered a fearsome reputation, one that was ruthlessly enforced. More than one government, house, and pirate king had been toppled overnight for harming a representative of the Bank. Whispers claimed it was the Faceless Men, who, together with a secret army of the Bank, would wipe any opposition from the face of the world with surgical precision.

The truth was much simpler. The majority of the 'envoys' of the Iron Bank were Builders of the Wall, who, upon being attacked, would simply kill whoever did it with extreme prejudice, leaving only the vaguest witness accounts of their actions.

So, when Harry approached the gates of Harrenhal, he was challenged by a rather stupid guard, "Who goes there?"

"I am Chárry Pótter, Special Envoy of the Bank of Braavos to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I am here to see Tywin Lannister, Lord of the Westerlands and Warden of the West on a matter of extreme importance."

The gate was promptly opened by the guards. Harry entered the entry yard and looked around at all the human suffering, quirking an eyebrow. He dismounted and walked with the guards to Tywin Lannister's War Room.

Harry gave a short head nod, "Lord Tywin."

"Envoy Pótter, what brings you to Harrenhal?"

Harry took the seat Tywin gestured to. He and Tywin had met many times through Tywin's reign as Lord of Casterly Rock. Of course, Tywin only remembered about half of them, thanks to the judicious use of some memory charms.

"The war, of course. A little war can be good for business, Lord Tywin. Too much war, and the balance slips unfavorably. I'm here with a proposal to keep the balance."

Tywin raised his eyebrow, "To keep the balance, or prolong the war?"

"We will create circumstances that allow the war to end. Whether those circumstances are maintained is up to the citizens of Westeros."

Tywin Lannister grimaced, "Very well then, what is the offer?"

"We will convince Lord Stark to withdraw his forces to the Riverlands and the North. You will be able to ride south to Kings Landing to save your grandson and destroy Stannis Baratheon. You will do this alone. Both sides will agree to a truce for a minimum of six months. In addition, you will marry your son, Lord Tyrion to Lady Sansa Stark, and Tyrion will be named your heir. This marriage will bring a lasting peace."

Tywin Lannister mulled it over and decided to ask, "What if I do not agree?"

"You will need to fight your way to Kings Landing through the entire Northern Army, and then, assuming you get there, defeat Stannis Baratheon, who may have already sacked it. You will need to do this alone, as the Tyrells have already received a better offer then your grandson. Clearly, agreeing to the Bank's proposal is in your best interest."

"And what guarantee do I have that the Starks will keep their side?"

Harry looked at Tywin knowingly, "The same one that you have. It's in their best interest to do so."

Tywin mulled it for a moment. This was never a war he wanted. It was a war brought on by his grandson's stupidity. It might have been a war to preserve his legacy, but, as painful as it was to admit, there were other ways to do that. He slowly nodded twice, "You have an accord Envoy Pótter."

Harry took a scroll out of his pocket and walked slowly to the other end of the table, handing it to Tywin, "Sign where indicated, please."

Tywin unrolled the scroll and read it, confirming the details, before signing. He then hands it back to Harry.

"I will dispatch news to the Northern Army immediately, they will let you pass."

"You may use one of our ravens."

"Thank you, but it is not required, I have my own way of getting the message to them."

Harry gave a short nod and left the room, returning to the entry yard. He glanced briefly at all the poor humans suffering because of the Lannister Army. Thousands of years ago he would have charged forward to help them, risking the future that thousands were working for. Age had tempered him though and with some reassurance that the Lannisters would soon be leaving, he mounted his horse and rode off down the road.

Once he was sure he was far enough away, Harry vanished the horse and the banner and apparated, appearing in a quiet part of the Stark army encampment. As he stepped out into the main thoroughfare, he was pleased by the progress that had been made in breaking down the camp. Harry made his way to the still operating command tent, walking past the guards that now recognized him by sight. Inside he found Robb Stark, Agent Magyr, and Ned Stark sitting, waiting.

"Lord Harry, how did the parlay go?"

Harry tossed the scroll at Ned, "Tywin agreed, with a few more terms I added in. Sign on the indicated line."

"What other terms?"

"Officially declaring Tyrion as his heir and a betrothal between Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark."

Talisa smiled, "Oh, that will work quite well."

Ned, meanwhile was stunned, "WHAT!?"

Harry glared at Ned, and harshly whispered, "Talisa, Lord Robb, give us the tent, please."

Talisa knew that tone of voice, she had seen the effects of that tone of voice, She quickly ushered Robb out of the tent. Once they were gone, Harry waived his hand, casting _Muffiato. _"What is your problem?"

Ned was infuriated, "My problem?! You married off my daughter without consulting me! You interfered in my family affairs!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, "You're one to talk about failing to consult people. Damn it, Ned, I think you might have wanted to tell me who Jon's real parents are."

Ned's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You know."

"Our forces picked him up loitering outside The Fist yesterday. I could tell who his father was immediately. Do you realize how bad this is? What it does to our plans?"

"I was the only one who knew, if Robert ever found out, Jon would die."

If anything, Harry got more annoyed, "First, Robert's been dead for almost a year now, so don't give me that. Secondly, I wonder if I know of a magical city at the end of the world that Robert had no idea existed, where an heir to the Targaryen Dynasty could hide in peace and comfort? Do you know of such a place?"

Ned shook his head before burying it in his hands, sitting at the table. "It didn't occur to me. At the time, I was young, I wasn't sure if you were jesting or a fantastical story. All I knew was whispers of my family and what I had learned from an hour-long meeting when I became lord."

"You could have mentioned it in the intervening decades?"

"By that time, it was a fact. It was such a part of my life, of our lives, that I didn't dare risk it."

Harry nodded, "I can see that. Rest assured, Ned, that I have your family's best interests in mind. By the end of this war, the Stark's influence will be spread through the Seven Kingdoms, as the steady hand of honor on the till of society."

Ned was decidedly unimpressed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know it sounds like southern politics, but your children will be happy."

**The Adventures of Builder-General Aberforth Dumbledore.**

Aberforth Dumbledore was currently standing in an unused old terminal of the main Floo Network hub in the City of the Builders. Over the years since the Doom of Valyria, the Builder's Floo network had shrunk considerably. Once it covered the whole of the Valyrian Empire and Westeros. Now, it only covered a few points in a few Free Cities and some inconspicuous sheds near markets in Westeros. It was mostly used for the shipment of food and supplies or for Citizens of the Fist to travel to Braavos or Gogossos, which now held a vacation club. Soliders from the Fist would use it to securely travel to far flung bases and fortresses in areas as diverse as the aforementioned Gogossos, all the way to Iceland Redoubt in Ibben (an Iceland-shaped island far north of Essos)

Many of the unused connections were still here, in an abandoned passenger terminal that was designed in the style of Valyria. Aberforth was standing in front of one who's destination was written in several languages as, "VALYRIAN OUTPOST, DRAGONSTONE." Dragonstone was once the western most outpost of the Valyrian Empire. One that was run by House Targaryen. After the Targaryen invasion and the Builders left them to build their Seven Kingdoms, they sealed off the arrivals lounge, located deep within the Outpost.

Aberforth's thoughts dwelled back further, to how he arrived in this strange land.

_**8,000 Years Ago**_

_**Entrance Hall**_

_**Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft**_

_**Near Hogsmeade, Scotland, United Kingdom**_

___The moment he had heard, he came running. Aberforth Dumbledore, last of the powerful Dumbledore line ran into the castle to confront the dragon that had somehow worked its way in. Just as he reached the entrance hall he was blown backwards by a massive backlash of magic and light. He forced his old aching bones to sit up. As he did, he looked around, realizing the castle was gone. Instead, they were on a snow-covered moor. Harry was shaking cobwebs from his head and seemed to be searching for something before staring at his hand. Cormac McLaggen was shouting, "Potter, what the hell did you do," while checking on the Head Boy who seemed to have some sort of head injury. Aberforth looked up and around, before seeing something moving in the distance. He raised his wand and incanted, "Lumos Maxima." The flare of light revealed a large army of Inferi that was bearing down on them. Harry stood, and turned to face them, shouting, "Come on!"Tonks and McLaggen got to their feet, just as Aberforth struggled to his._

Aberforth shook himself out of his musings as he once again contemplated the gate in front of him. He touched his wand to it in a pattern. The hearth glowed for a moment signaling its activation. Aberforth turned to Colonel Ygritte, who had arrived during his musings.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Certainly, actually it makes the attack by sea seem like overkill."

Aberforth growled,"I won't get bogged down in a battle of attrition deep within Dragonstone. Also, I'm not taking any chances with a follower of the so-called 'Lord of Light.'"

He got lost in thought again, flashes of battles in Myr and the other Free Cities. Dead cadets, Ros crying. He blinked and shook his head.

"Forgive me, Builder General, but between you and the other Builders, I don't think I've seen you all so lost in thought before."

"Recent events have caused all of us to reflect on our past. For example, had we run the War of the Dawn differently, could we have stopped the White Walkers for all time? Or if we had been more careful in monitoring the study of history and magic, could we have stopped the followers of the 'Lord of Light' before they were ever created?"

Ygritte's answer was one of faith, "I'm sure the Builders made the correct decision at the time."

"Cut the bullshit, Ygritte. You know as well as I do that we are not infallible demigods."

"Someone once said, 'The perspective of time can be a blessing and a curse,' You stopped the White Walkers for 8,000 years, that is a major accomplishment. You continue to give people the freedom of will, despite the issues it creates."

Aberforth rolled his eyes, "I said that, at your class's graduation ceremony."

"I thought you could use a reminder of why we follow you, unquestioningly and unwaveringly."

"Uh huh."

They turned and walked back into the main hub, which had been temporarily shut down for the invasion. They found themselves standing around a converted ticketing desk staring at a map of Westeros. Aberforth waved his hands, gathering the rest of the officers.

"As you are all aware, it is critical that we increase our supplies of Dragonglass for the coming war against the White Walkers. Dragonstone represents the single largest supply of this material in Westeros, we have the first opportunity we have had in a long time to conquer it." Aberforth pulled out a map of Dragonstone, "We will be using a two-prong approach to hit Dragonstone. Once we receive the go from Lord Builder Potter, the Snow Foxes and other special units will follow me through the Floo to the arrivals lounge in Dragonstone. We will unseal the lounge and take over the castle. Meanwhile, Colonel Orell and the Navy will blockade Dragonstone, to prevent surviving Baratheon forces from reinforcing the island or the island defenders from escaping. During the blockade, Orell will lead a two-pronged diversionary attack on the beach and at the docks. Any questions?"

Orell raised his hand, "Sir, how much of a diversion are you looking for?"

"Nothing fancy or dangerous on your end. Just enough lights and action to keep their eyes looking outward."

A captain in charge of one of the invasion units raised his hand, "What sort of defenses should we be expecting?"

"If everything goes according to plan, very light. Between the blockade and the battle plan at Blackwater Bay, Stannis Baratheon's forces will be destroyed. However, it is possible that the so called, "Red Woman" Melisandre might not be accompanying Baratheon. If so, then she will present a considerable threat to be dealt with by me and only me. Clear?"

"Yes, Builder General!"

**The Adventures of Builder Cormac McLaggen "The Traveling Builder"**

Cormac sighed, running his hand through his hair in a move he had subconsciously picked up from Harry over the years. He was about to have a very difficult conversation, in the head of one of his former wives. He silently cast an _alohomora_ at the door of her bedroom, stepping inside, making sure that the maids in the antechamber would remain in a deep slumber. He then entered her bed chamber and stood next to her bed, as he pushed his consciousness into her dreams.

He found himself in the Sept, with his wife, looking like the day they were married, and very naked.

She looked at him, somewhat confused, yet mostly nonplussed.

"Luthor?"

"Hello, Olenna, it's been a long time." He took a slow deep breath as his eyes wandered over her form, "Wow, I missed that."

The Queen of Thorns grinned wryly, "And I missed that."

Cormac looked down at his own nakedness calmly quirking an eyebrow, "Indeed. However, I am regrettably on business."

"Business decomposing?"

Cormac shook his head, "More like your business. You cannot marry our granddaughter to Joffrey 'Baratheon' he is a bastard of the lowest order. He is a despicable creature who will cause Margery nothing but heartache. He beats the women sent to his bed and he is no true king or leader."

Olenna countered, "Yet, it would secure us an alliance that will give us power and prominence in Westeros and eventual control of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Only if the Lannister family wins. That is not going to happen."

Olenna quirked an eyebrow, "Why should I listen to you, you rode a horse off a cliff to your death?"

"I rode off a cliff because it was time for me to move on. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how much of an oaf Mace was. Thank you for helping him, by the way."

Olenna waved him off, "He is a good boy listens to his mother. What do you mean time for you to move on?"

"I am many things, to many people. I am father, son, husband, lover, cousin, nephew. I am, among many other things The Tyrell. I helped the Gardeners recover after the Long Night, and I turned a known event into an opportunity as Harlan Tyrell. Occasionally, I stood in when needed to continue the Tyrell line, or to make necessary changes. My life as Luthor Tyrell was one of those times. My name is Cormac McLaggen, but you might know me as The Travelling Builder."

Olenna burst out laughing, "Which is just a fancy way of saying that you screwed and fucked your way across Westeros."

Cormac shook his head attempting to clear his mind of the _wonderful_ image of his very hot wife laughing naked, "Well, that's a rather crass way of putting it. Do you really think I am that vile, Olenna?"

"You used me!"

Cormac stroked his beard, "I distinctly remember you sneaking into my room because you didn't want to marry Daeron Targaryen."

"I remember you liking that encounter, in fact, liking it so much you couldn't bear to walk downstairs to propose to my sister the next day."

Cormac wagged his finger, "You exaggerate. I chose not to walk downstairs, it's an important distinction."

"Hmph."

"How did I use you Olenna? I made sure the Tyrell line endured. In return, you became one of the most powerful women in Westeros. I think that's a fair deal."

Olenna sighed and sat on a step in the sept, "What would you have Margery do?"

"Marry Robb Stark."

"I had heard he was promised to a Frey."

Cormac brushed it aside, "A promise that should have never been made, to a man of little importance. A marriage between the Starks and Tyrells will define Westeros. For the better."

"How do I know you're really here? How do I know that you are not some figment of my imagination?"

"Simple, when you wake up tomorrow, talk to our son. I love you, Olenna."

Cormac slowly pulled himself out of her dream and turned on his heel, apparating to his sons room. He rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself. Mace Tyrell, was not what he was expecting from an offspring. He was an oaf. Cormac was sure a nurse had dropped Mace on his head as a baby. Potter insisted that he could see a resemblance to Cormac. Cormac could not, no son of his would ever be an opera singer, unless he was dropped on his head as a baby.

It would also explain the drooping face.

**The Continuing Adventures of Lord Builder Harry Potter**

Harry stepped out of the floo and into Tyrion's Solar. Just as Commander Bronn was about to turn around, Harry hit him with a _stupefy_.

Tyrion briefly looked up before looking back to his book, "Thank you, his fingernail cleaning was getting annoying."

Harry walked to the desk and looked over the books Tyrion was reading, "Crap, good but very inaccurate, crap. Archmaseter Ch'vyalthan never should have gotten his chain. The entire thing reads as a fantasy. Never does he address the strife of starvation and morale issues, which caused several of those sieges to succeed. Instead he seems to think you just have to throw a lot of big fiery weapons at someone and they run screaming. Why didn't you just borrow some of the battle records from the Fist's Library."

Tyrion shook his head, "I would have if I was actually trying to win. I've read your book on siege warfare, Lord Harry, it was very good."

Harry nodded at the complement, "Thank you, unfortunately I could never sell it, so all I have are the reviews from the occasional independent reader."

"I'm trying to not win easily. The objective here is that Stannis is wiped out and that my nephew's army is significantly weakened. I'm using additional sources to figure out how to screw this up enough that both happen."

"Hmm, a good point. Tyrion, there is something we need to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're getting married."

Tyrion blinked twice, before saying, "What?"

"Yes, I have made a deal with your father, giving him permission to try to save his grandson, in exchange for some concessions. One of them is a marriage."

Tyrion's eyes narrowed slightly, "And, who, pray tell, my Lord is the other party?"

"Oh, that is Sansa Stark."

Tyrion's fist clenched and his eyes became a towering inferno, "She is a child."

Harry turned his head slightly, "Not according to the morals and social customs of your people. Also, she agreed to this, I asked her before I proposed it."

"But not me?"

Harry sighed, "Because you would have said no for all the wrong reasons. Sometimes, you can be more honorable than Ned Fucking Stark, you know that?"

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "All I have is the common decency of a human being, and of a 'demon monkey' at that."

"Not of most human beings, only a few good people. Which is the reason I suggested this and the reason she agreed."

"How about Ned Stark?"

Harry grimaced, "Suffice it to say he eventually agreed when he realized he didn't have a say in the matter."

"Hmuph."

Harry took a breath, "Tyrion, we have known each other for seventeen years, have I earned your trust?"

Tyrion nodded solemly, "You have, Lord Harry."

"Then please trust that in my 8,000 years of experience observing your society I have gained a better than average understanding of what makes a good relationship and that I believe you and Sansa will make a good relationship."

Tyrion grimaced, "Very well."

"Besides, there is no date on when the wedding will take place, I suggest that you start courting one another," Harry stepped away to the center of the room, "I'll see you in a few days, Tyrion, think about what I said." Harry turned on his heel and apparated.

**The Continuing Adventures of Builder Cormac McLaggen**

The portkey dropped Cormac in a disused square at the edge of Qarth, on the opposite side from the Warlock's Tower. Given the 1,000 men, many of whom were mounted on horseback, it was a rather cramped. Off to the side stood Daenerys, Jorah Mormont, and Quaithe. Cormac walked over to them. Jorah and Quaithe bowed respectfully, Daenerys stood there looking somewhat dumbfounded. She had seen individual Builders, and some supplies come and go before, but an army appearing out of thin air astonished her.

Cormac nodded, "Daenerys Targaryen," he looked her up and down before extending his hand, "nice to finally meet you."

Jorah made the introductions, "Khaleesi, meet Builder Comac McLaggen."

They grasped arms, cordially.

"Rest assured my lady, we will get your dragons back, and we will eliminate the warlocks," He turned back to his troops, "Major Kulback, deploy the troops, conquer the city."

Kullback, who was getting really tired of traveling, just nodded and saluted, before turning and giving his orders to the troops to defeat the city guard and lock down the city.

Cormac turned back to the group, "And now, asset Quaithe, you will tell me everything you know about the warlocks of Qarth."

**The Continuing Adventures of Lady Builder Nymphadora Tonks**

"And that is the story of the Builders of the Wall."

Tonks could see that Bran was just stunned by the story she had told. It was an in-depth story of magic, civilization, and war.

"How do I fit in to this story. I can't imagine that you generally serve crippled lords"

Tonks looked him in the eyes and answered solemnly, "You have prophetic dreams. I suspect you have much more magic than you could imagine and more than I have seen in a long time. That worries me."

"Why?"

"Because dark things are brewing north of the Wall. Ancient enemies are emerging and I feel you are going to be at the center of it."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. Are you ready for your first lesson, Bran Stark?"

Bran nodded, intrigued.

Tonks lifted Bran and carried him through the castle, down into the crypt. There they stopped at the ancient tomb of Bran the Builder. Tonks touched the hammer in the hand of Bran's statue and sent a small pulse of magic though it. She heard the telltale click and carried Bran behind the statue opening a hidden door into a small room behind. Inside was a large rock, cube shaped, covered with runes. It pulsed softly, with white magical currents.

"What is this place?"

"Winterfell's heart. The place that keeps this castle, and those within it safe. Every day it does everything from keeping the halls warm to making sure that Guest Right is enforced."

Bran countered, "Then how was I pushed from the Broken Tower by Jamie Lannister?"

Tonks thought for a moment before responding, "Did you do the bread and salt bit, did someone speak the words?"

Bran thought back, remembering, "No."

"Of course, they wouldn't have, your father and Robert Baratheon were old friends. Unfortunately, in the modern era, invoking the guest right ritual is practically seen as an insult, since the right is considered so inviolable. However, without the ritual, the protections built into the castle do not activate."

"Ah."

Tonks searched the stone for a specific rune cluster, "Speaking of protections," she found it, "Ah." She set Bran down and drew a knife, handing it to him, "poke your finger to draw blood and place it on this cluster, here." She indicated one on the facing side.

Bran did as she asked. It glowed red for a moment, before Tonks shot a burst of magic at it out of her wand. The rune then glowed blue, before becoming a steady white.

"What was that?"

"One of the runes that does not usually work. It will cause anyone wishing ill will on Winterfell to instead see a ruin and suddenly decide to head elsewhere. It's based on a rather brilliant idea of a rather brilliant, yet fallible man from our old world. We improved upon it."

"Why did we use it?"

Tonks grimaced slightly, "Because the Army of the Builders is needed elsewhere, because we are needed elsewhere, and I want your family to be safe."

Bran solemnly nodded as they left the room.


End file.
